Born in Black and White
by Tutto-E-Lecito
Summary: After The Fall Sherlock is piecing his world back together. He's had formidable nemesis before, but none have been quite so...distracting. A new face and a new case has Sherlock almost out of sorts, trying his damnedest to figure out what is happening around him and why so many things in his life become so damaged. Sherlock/OC
1. -1-

-1-

She stood in the bathroom, scrubbing fervently at the smallish coffee stain on her blouse. Despite her vigorous attempts the stain did nothing but slightly smudge as if to only say "Fuck you" to the wearer. She heaved a breath out of her tight lips and it rustled the hair that fell across her face.

She stomped her foot once, the sound echoing off the granite walls and she glared at the ominous stain perched right where her left nipple would be if her layers of clothing would disappear. As she stared at it, it seemed to spread, become rounder while the center darkened, as if mocking her by looking more and more like an actual nipple.

"Seriously?" She growled at the stain and threw the used paper towel into the sink before her. She leaned forward, her hands placed on either side of the sink and she took deep breaths staring down at the white porcelain.

Though they liked to tout that Scotland Yard had been refurnished over the last couple years it was obvious that the government only went so far as to give the building a quick face lift. New paint, new doorhandles, a couple of the blinds have been replaced with the same sort of blinds from five to ten years back. Always the same with the government, throw on a few new fixtures and hope for the best.

Alarmingly, she felt quite the same as the old building. Feeling weather worn, beaten, containing so many old secrets, so much dark knowledge rolling around in the files inside. She shook out the darker thoughts, trying to stop equating herself to a large, outdated, somewhat frumpy building.

She looked up into the mirror, staring into the crystalline eyes behind dark lashes reflected back at her. She smirked lightly, lopsidedly, staring down at the reflection of the nipple stain. She scoffed, it was as if she were lactating coffee. She straightened herself up, knowing it would be silly to let people see how much a simple stain had bothered her. As if it were the only thing today. She relaxed her shoulders, fixed her jaw, and placed a light smile on her lips. She would be ridiculed for weeks, possibly months about this stupid stain, but she would not show the weakness, the insecure rage she was already feeling.  
As she prepared herself to exit the ladies' washroom there was a noise from one of the stalls. She let out a loud sign in frustration, rolling her eyes, and bringing her bottom lip between her teeth to gnaw on it. Once the door to the stall began to open she held her breath for a moment waiting and hoping it wasn't one of the inane twats that she was forced to interact with each day. The door was fully open now and she stared over her shoulder in the mirror, eyes slightly widened and taking in the person emerging. Female, dark curly hair, deep, chocolate skin, and finally once the woman glanced up, soulless eyes.

She let out the breath she had been holding in a ragged, disappointed sigh. Donovan.

"Shit" She whispered as the last bit of breath squeezed out of her lungs.

"Kairi." Donovan smiled in her mischievous way. It made Kairi want to punch her.

"Donovan." She muttered through semi-gritted teeth.

"Nice bit you've got there." She gestured to Kairi's shirt and her shoulders moved just a tad. It was almost a titter, but Kairi knew better. Donovan wasn't completely vapid.

"Thanks. Guess its my lucky day." Kairi shrugged and began washing her hands again.  
Donovan did the same, Kairi could see her eyes jittering back and forth, settling on the stain and something else. Kairi finished washing her hands quickly, dried them and walked away from the sniggering Donovan.

She made her way back to her desk as quickly as possible and sat down, throwing a grey cardigan over her now less than white Oxford in attempt to disguise her indiscretion. She grudgingly put on her glasses and swooped her hair up into the highest, messiest bun she could manage. She began typing away at her computer checking into the case files currently on her desk hoping that she'd remain invisible for the rest of the day.

She was somewhat of a paid intern at Scotland Yard. She assisted the Murder Investigations Team (MIT) with research in any potential homicide cases, doing odd research jobs for whoever needed them. She would get them explanations on chemicals, methods of murder, details about forensic pathology, information about local gangs or terrorist groups, but most of all she was tasked with being the rookie. Not just that but the Yank Rookie which is just about as low as you can get. She got coffee, grabbed lunches, made copies - even the secretaries had more luxurious tasks than her.  
In the end it didn't matter much. She was happy she had work and she was happy to be in London despite the last years worth of drama.

Every now and then she would get a glimpse of said drama, personified. He was tall, shaggy dark hair, with a deep velvety voice. If not for his troglodytic looks and his terrible habit of insulting everyone he met within moments of drawing his first breath, she may have been interested in him just making saucy phone calls to her on lonely nights. However, every atom within her started to buzz when he entered The Yard and her stomach got a little queazy whenever he happened to glance in her direction. Lucky enough for her, she was neither heard nor spoken to much and could melt into hallways or disappear into an unmarked room whenever he ventured through.

As she clacked her keyboard, a little rougher than generally necessary, footsteps came closer and closer to her tiny corner desk, lit dimly by a broken lamp signifying her lowly status on the Scotland Yard totem pole.

Of course it would be today, of all days, that Inspector Lestrade would approach her with an important task. And of course it would involve the Troglodyte himself, Sherlock Holmes. Following Lestrade, they were making a bee line for her desk and all she could feel was a hollow fear. Her eyes flickered to Holmes' partner in crime, or rather partner in solving crime, Dr. John Watson - and perhaps partner in something else if the tabloids were true. Either way, focusing on the people before her, she managed to smile a little more fully at Dr. Watson. His kind features couldn't help but be smiled at - his rich eyes, small thin smile, and blonde hair peppered with patches of grey. He was bright and full of life these days - much better than the first few times she saw him when she had started a year ago - after the fall.

The fall, which was never fully discussed, concerned the rather large, intimidating figure now standing directly at the front and center of her desk, Lestrade to his left, Dr. Watson to his right. Her eyes glanced to Mr. Holmes and she managed a fairly weak grimace as she noticed his eyes practically spastic as he took in every single centimeter.

There was a full a beat of horrendously awkward silence before John gave a meaningful cough and Lestrade perched on the side of her desk not covered in piled case files. "Ms. Ariya." He nodded.

As if electrified, Kairi practically jumped from her seat to stand and made her way around the desk as nonchalantly as she could, nodding to Lestrade, abjectly fixing the glasses now slightly askew on the bridge of her nose.

John couldn't help but smile a bit as he nodded to her, reaching out his hand, "Ms. Ariya its a pleasure." All charm.

Kairi nodded, reaching out her hand and taking John's, "Call me Kairi. Pleasure's mine Dr. Watson -,"

"Please, call me John." He managed to say quickly with what sounded like a wink. Perhaps their relationship was not as the tabloids described.

"John," She finished, smiling. A blush crept up to her cheeks as Sherlock Holmes still stared at her, his eyes buzzing faster and faster all over her body. She could practically hear the snapshots being taken in his mind. She tried not to fidget or throw something at him as that would make a poor first impression. Instead, she ignored his lingering stare and looked over to Lestrade, smiling. "How can I help?"

Lestrade bade her his lopsided grin - if only he were a single man. "Well, it looks like our hot shot over here might actually be in over his head." He commented while his smile grew larger.

Come from the mouth of Holmes was a violent scoff, "As if I'd need her help."

Kairi froze a moment, her hand halfway extended to greet Mr. Holmes, "Excuse me?"

Everyone seemed to inhale tightly, except for Kairi and Mr. Holmes. Kairi glanced at John and Lestrade, who's gazes were now fixed to invisible spots on the floor.

"What are you?" Holmes practically growled, with utmost virulence. His body was rigid, arms wound tightly to his sides with hands in his large coat. Kairi opened her mouth to respond but Holmes silenced her with a single look, "Some sort of file clerk I assume? By the state of your desk, not a very good one. You've recently moved here from America, West Coast, I presume, by your accent and way of dress." He stopped to breathe and Kairi took a moment to look down at herself, in simple black slacks, Oxford, and grey sweater. Her long platinum hair was tied up in its bun still, desperately trying to break free from its bond by the way tiny, curled tendrils were escaping as she shook with rage. "Hiding behind drastic make up and blood red lips in order to coax some helpless idiot into thinking you may be worth a shag." He tittered, looking her up and down again. "Highly unprofessional, judging by your shoes," Well she had to admit, her cream-colored Chucks weren't necessarily professional wear. "Not well liked by your co-workers it seems, as no one is leaping up to defend you." He added with sarcasm. "Moved away from home to escape the hardships of the California sun, did we?" He scoffed and glared back at the now quaking tiny blonde. "Hardly suitable for police work it seems." His voice dripping with disdain. Kairi's eyes narrowed behind her glasses but Holmes continued, "Cheap clothes, cheap glasses, atrociously unkempt hair. You're barely managing on your own. I would assume that's because of your single stature and a child at home."

"Ch-child?" Kairi managed to pipe out, her voice just a hair higher than she would have liked. However that's what happens when you're shaking so hard your vocal chords vibrate without your consent.

Holmes rolled his eyes at that, "Yes, A. CHILD," He repeated as if she were inanely stupid. "Judging by the light roll to your stomach, widened hips, and the damp spot over your left nipple, I would say you were lactating." At each mention of her body part, her hands quickly touched them, her fingers shaking and her skin paleing. Her vision began to blur ever so slightly and there was a high ringing in her ears, but Holmes was not finished. He took one last triumphant breathe and continued, "Also, by the size and general sag of your breasts-,"

And that's when she blacked out.

A moment later her vision cleared and she was no longer shaking. The entire precinct was in silence as she glanced around. All of them were staring at her. A blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked to Lestrade and then to John, only momentarily missing the fact that the abhorrent man was no longer standing before her.

He was lying on the ground, perfectly knocked out, with blood covering his nose and mouth.

"Oh dear shit!" Kairi exclaimed, her hands rushing to her mouth as she looked at Lestrade and John to see them trying to force the smiles that were threatening to break on their lips. "What happened?"

"What happened!?" Lestrade let out with a large guffaw as the precinct began to hustle and bustle again, with a few more satisfied grins. "You knocked his bloody socks off."

She looked to John for further explanation and the smile on his face was so wide she was nervous it might tear his skin. His shoulders began to shake, almost imperceptibly, but then violently as he covered his mouth to contain his laughter.

"I hit him?" She asked herself, literally blanking out on the moment of impact. She looked down at her right fist, clenched tightly in the proper form her father had taught her years ago and the knuckles already slightly bruising. "I hit him!" She admitted, shocked.

"Damn well too." Lestrade smiled at her. Kairi managed an awkward smile back.

At that moment, Holmes began to stir and Kairi let out a very loud squeak and made a run for the ladies', trying to ignore the many thumbs up and claps thrown her way as she scampered through the halls.

She threw the door open, turning to lock it from public use, and ran to the farthest stall, fumbling inside and locking it behind her. She took deep, giddy breaths, trying to make sure she didn't start laughing or crying or screaming, which is what she felt like she might do. She sat on the closed toilet, a hand was over her mouth as her shoulders shook and tears streamed from her eyes. It had been many nonviolent years since she had hit someone but she couldn't help but feel that fucker right deserved it. Slowly but surely her memory was coming back now.

Holmes was detestable. So violent and scathing with his words, not knowing her in the slightest except for a few idiotic cues. He had attacked her body because he didn't know her intellect and she assumed it had to do with his own insecurities. With shaking hands she wiped the tears away from her eyes, trying hard not to smudge the make up she wore. She stood slowly, an odd smile on her features as she went to the mirror to inspect the damage.

She honestly didn't wear THAT much make up. Dark eyeliner and mascara on her already thick lashes. She knew it was showy, a bit rockabilly for England, but she had always liked the style. He was right about the blood-red lips though, they may be a bit much for work. She shook the thoughts from her head and decided no, fuck him! If she wanted to wear red lipstick to feel sexy then she could! He could take his fancy little scarf and go hang himself for all she cared. She hoped to instill just enough humiliation in him to ensure that he'd at least leave her alone for a while. She had survived a year without his boring, scathing diatribe and she could use a whole'nother before ever being graced with his presence again.

She let herself hop up and down a bit, shaking her limbs out to release excess adrenaline, her "sizeable and sagging" breasts bounced a bit in their cups and she just laughed. She laughed good and hard for a few trite minutes, allowed the excess tension to come out in hysteria. She straightened up her clothing, readjusted her glasses and tightened up her hair a bit and made her way to the door. One last deep breath before she unlocked it and had to face the whole of Scotland Yard for punching the brightest detective in their midst.

As the door opened a gust of air rushed in and she was taken aback for a moment before walking out with as much stiff dignity she could muster. Her shoes made no sound as she went down the hallway, empty so far of her co-workers. As she rounded the corner into the open pen, suddenly, like rain drops ascending on a tin roof, she heard it. The collision of many hands, slowly grouping together to form one large group of cacophony. She glanced around, trying not to be too obvious as blush rose on her cheeks again. Everyone was staring at her...and they were clapping! Even Donovan, who despised Kairi just as equally as Kairi despised her was smiling a little tightly, too much happiness behind her eyes. Then there was Anderson, the man who could literally make her skin crawl with just a glance, gave her a wink while he was clapping.

That was it. Kairi needed a cigarette right at this very second. She made haste to her desk, happy to see that it was vacated and she was saved the shame of seeing the man she so ruthlessly bludgeoned and his mates surrounding it. She moved around it swiftly, removing her thick rimmed glasses and placed them on the desk as her other hand moved towards her purse to grab her cigarette case and zippo. She paused for a moment, finding a very hastily written note from Lestrade.

_Kairi,  
Have I ever told you what a pleasure its been working with you? I may as well now. Shit that was fantastic. Either way I'll email you the details of the case, pop round to your desk tomorrow for some information.  
Ta  
-G  
PS: Lets you and me have a drink sometime._

She blushed wildly at the message, knowing full well that the butterflies in her stomach were vaguely from her need to vomit from seeing Anderson wink at her, but also from the invitation from Inspector Lestrade. The Silver Fox, as she liked to call him to nobody but her own perverse little mind. She crumpled the note into her pocket, grabbed her pea-coat and rushed to the nearest, most secluded exit she could find. She walked a ways a bit, hiding in the alley way of Scotland Yard.

She pulled out her silver, antique cigarette case and the zippo lighter brandishing a skull and crossbones and lit up her third cigarette of the day. She inhaled it deeply, smiling at the mixture of the adrenaline crash and the nicotine hitting her system - it was like taking uppers and downers at the same time (not that Kairi had any experience in the matter).

She felt her entire body unwind a bit and she exhaled, making a very round "O" with her lips and puffing out the smoke in little chuffs. Each little breath made a distinct and shapely "O" - something that her father had also taught her - and she continued to do this until her breath was expelled. She stood there, freezing her evidently widened tukus off and puffed a few more hits on her cigarette. She almost screamed when a voice came from behind her.

"I'd appreciate it if you did not punch me this time." The smooth voice growled, "But I do believe a deserve a cigarette after that well placed and sneaky attack."

Kairi turned slowly, exhaling the smoke from her lips just as tentatively, hoping she was hallucinating the voice from behind her. As she turned she saw Holmes in all his glory, standing straight as a board, an indignant, confident look on his face. She couldn't help but notice the bandage across his nose, the slight spatter of blood on his light colored shirt, and the very fact that his eyes were now slowly bruising out from the bridge of his nose.

And then, for the first time in all of Holmes' entire life, Kairi laughed. Right in his big, stupid face.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first Sherlock fic. But not my first fic ever. If you check my profile, I was originally, o0 One . Sky . One . Destiny o0 (without spaces, but including the . ). I do not know if I will continue or if this will be a one shot, or a string of one shots. Depends on how well its taken, I suppose. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm writing on my ipad, with no beta, so forgive some mistakes. If anyone is interested in betaing, I'd appreciate it. Please feel free to comment or PM me. I do not bite, nor do I mind flames, but as long as they are constructive I could care less. I have a second chapter in mind, so let me know if you want to hear it._


	2. -2-

"I'm sorry." Kairi did her best to contain her now dying down giggles and paste a big smile upon her face. He looked absolutely horrid. His face screwed up in confusion and distaste all the while his eyes were bruising more ferociously each second that ticked by - he looked like a constipated racoon.

She coughed a little awkwardly to disguise a giggle and offered him her case and Zippo. When he took it in his hands he did the same thing to her case as he did her body. She sighed slightly, taking another drag off the cigarette and waited for something, anything to be said.

After Holmes had carefully chosen a cigarette and lit it just as delicately with a flick of his wrist, he handed her back her smoking apparatus and took a long, deep inhale. "Nasty habit" He said in almost orgasmic tones.

Kairi scoffed at that. She always knew everyone hated smokers, but in the end she didn't care. It was something she loved - as horrible as it may seem - and one of the only links she still felt like she had with her father. "If you're going to smoke with me at least own it." She smiled slightly and he glanced at her very quickly, "And, uhm, I guess I'm sorry for punching you."

"No you're not." He stated matter of factly.

Kairi shrugged, agreeing, "Well, I don't necessarily regret it. You were a total dick." She said straightly. "However, I would have preferred to handle it a bit more maturely."

It almost seemed like he may have wanted to smile at that before he took another hit off the stolen cigarette. "It seems I will be working more closely with you on this case." He stated and Kairi stared at him through a smokey haze, "I predict that means we should be somewhat amicable with each other."

Kairi stared in disbelief, "Amicable? You basically said I look like I just had a baby. Which I have not. So thanks a lot for that. As if it weren't already hard enough for me to feel good about myself." She scoffed, only somewhat jokingly.

"I don't see why. I'm afraid my deduction was cut off prematurely by your right hook." He announced, somewhat annoyed. Kairi looked at him sideways, still smoking and disbelieving. "Though you are single, you are not a mother. The stain on your breast is from coffee. It was too freshly made for me to realize the pigmentation was beginning to show through your sweater." He paused to smoke, "And the curvature of your body is not something to be sneered at. You're in shape, though you don't exercise vigorously. You have muscles, layered beneath the flesh of a happy, well fed woman," Kairi cringed at that. "However, still young, single, freshly moved. You had a family back home that you've run away from." She glared at him slightly and he seemed to ease up a bit, "Judging by your cigarette case - something that's been passed down from generations - usually to the eldest male, but I'm assuming your immediate family didn't have any." Another glare, "Its old, but not ancient. Probably from World War I - your great grandfather purchased it to hold his cigarettes while he was in another country, judging by the craftsman ship I would say Italy or at least somewhere that sold Italian goods. Water and pressure sealed with some slight damage, so he may have been Navy or possibly marines depending on his station. Passed down to your grandfather for World War II, he was young of course. Drafted. Carvings inside the case are about 60 years old judging by the amount of dirt and accumulated rust inside the divets. Then to your father, who served in the gulf and more than likely in Afghanistan or Iraq. Where he unfortunately died, judging by your morose, teary look."

She sighed, taking another breath from her cigarette, "You could at least show some respect before I feel like punching you again. I may not BE military but I damn-well respect them and lived with far too many of them to not learn a few silent and evidence-less ways of killing you. They were fighting so you could retain your freedom of being a complete prat." She growled around the filter.

Another almost smile, "Looks like you've been catching up on our local dialect." He nodded, inhaling deeply, "I don't apologize."

She glanced at him wearily, "I wasn't expecting you to." She replied honestly. "I'm surprised your even here. I was hoping breaking your nose would deter you from annoying me anytime soon, but alas. You deserved that punch, though." She glanced at him and he was staring at her, now a curious constipated racoon. "I wish I'd handle it better. I don't want to be known as the Violent Yank in Scotland Yard." She managed to finish in her best british accent.

"Attune to languages are we?" He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow, "Very accurate portrayal of a Londoner accent. I assume you speak a few languages judging by the flexibility of your tongue."

A sudden flush came over her body and she tried not to laugh at that, _That would be perfect for those saucy calls_. "Yes. We moved around a lot being a military family. All around America, Japan, Ireland and New Zealand for a little while. Then we settled in California about seven years ago. You're correct about my heritage as well in that case. My father left it to me three years ago when he was killed by mortar fire in Afghanistan. I was in the middle of school, working on my first PhD. Picked up smoking because of it."

"Horrible habit." He remarked again and noticed that she laughed softly.

"So, whats this case you so desperately need my help on?" She smiled coyly, dropping the cigarette butt to the floor and quashing it with the toe of her Chuck.

Holmes visibly bristled at the mention of desperation and help, but he couldn't help but admit he may need some at some point and it was his new fashion to not let a less than dull mind go to waste. "Information about computer software capable of extensive hacking of security protocols."

"Not the usual firewall basher I presume?" Kairi said, placing her hands in her pockets, waiting patiently for Holmes to finish his barely touched cigarette.

"No, its a tad more sophisticated than that." He admitted and took a long drag and glanced at her up and down again.

Kairi shrugged, "I never would have figured you for a smoker." She paused, "All intellectual and all that. Usually, people that have that high of esteem for themselves don't desire to poison themselves slowly."

He looked back at her, "I should say the same for you. Though you don't nearly attribute your intelligence as much as you 've got multiple degrees that you completed at one time and by the sound of it a PhD, in what? Criminal Sciences?"

"Sort of. More specifically, computer science in the criminal field. I've been tasked with assisting many a great developer with improving softwares capable of tracking, identifying, and neutralizing threats." Kairi paused from her resume description and looked taken aback, "Wait, was that a complement?"

Holmes glared at her for a moment before dropping his cigarette and stomping it out. "No." He growled and turned quickly, letting the tail of his coat flip out in the wind.

Kairi just smiled at the hopelessly repugnant man, "Oh you just did that for affect..." She murmured as he disappeared around a nearby corner and she made her way back to Scotland Yard to start packing up for the day.

Kairi just entered her small apartment not too far from Scotland Yard when she heard the unmistakable clattering of nails against the laminate flooring. Coming from her bedroom no doubt was a flash of black and white that came speeding towards her. The large, fluffy blur came to a stop at her feet and immediately crumbled to the floor, exposing his large hairy belly and flopping around like a fish out of water.

She laughed lightly, "Why hello Appa!" She knelt down next to her four year old Northern Inuit dog and began rubbing his belly vigorously. As he wriggled around beneath her touch, he whimpered jovially knowing his master was finally home. She adored Appa, the only child she had and probably ever would want thanks to Holmes' glowing description of her non-babified body.

A sour look crossed her face and Appa froze for a moment, noticing his master's pause. He whined ever so encouragingly and let his giant tongue loll out the side of his gaping upside down grin. With a quick beat on her leg of his wagging tail, Kairi was awoken from her trance and glanced back at her favorite thing in the world and smiled, "Sorry Appa! Miles away there for a moment. How about we go for a walk after I pee? "

On the announcement of the W word Appa seemed to absolutely lose his shit. He jumped to his feet and began bouncing gently in place, turning in circles as Kairi made her way to her restroom. She shut the door and went about her business, hearing the chuff and puff of Appa's nose right at the bottom of the door. When she was finished she opened it, finding the large hairy beast laying happily at the door jamb, his tail automatically perking up and wagging out of control. She couldn't help but smile and commanded that he go get his leash which he excitedly did.

She went into her bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothing for the walk. An orange and yellow knit cap with ears and a poof ball on top on her head, a pair of jeans, a plain turquoise long sleeved t-shirt, her peacoat, and since she was in London of all places, a pair of clunky, well-worn Doc Martins. When she turned around, Appa was sitting patiently at her door frame, pretending that he obeyed her rule of never crossing the invisible barrier (except of course on holidays, weekends, weeknights, and whenever Kairi slightly felt like a cuddle). She could help but smile at the large goofy dog as she approached him and took the lead from his mouth, snapping it to his collar.

As they made their way through the bustling streets of London, she lived quite between Scotland Yard and Regent's Park. So her and Appa would make the long trek to the park and walk around for a while before they both got bored or tired.

Today she felt quite invigorated - probably the adrenaline from punching Holmes in his begrudging face. She couldn't help but snigger at the thought that the bruises forming on his skin complemented his eyes quite nicely. People glanced at her confused, a crazy woman laughing at herself with a silly hat and enormous wolf for a pet.

It was true, Appa looked a lot like the common wolf, a trait she loved dearly about him. His large paws beneath long spindly legs, topped with a lithe body and mounds of black and white fluff made him stand out against other dogs and even Huskies. His nose was long and pointed, his ears always pointing straight up unless in trouble or sulking, and his eyes were a bright and intelligent gold. He was as pig headed as he was intelligent but that matched up perfectly with Kairi's personality. She had got him just before her father's death, when she was living alone in Los Angeles, miles away from her father's more obvious tentacles, and he had given him to her as protection and a sign of trust in her own responsibility. Being 25 at the time, she was happy he was finally admitting to himself that she was a bonified woman and not just a she-child terrified of her own closet (well, not always anymore). She took the fluffy ball gladly and dedicated herself to raising him properly with many an obedience class and many a trip to dog beaches. She didn't think England had any dog beaches it being half past tit-cicles so often, but she hoped, in her heart of hearts that it would be warm enough one day for her to venture outside in a sundress and dare she say it, flip flops.

It was always amusing seeing people's' reaction to Appa. As intimidating as he was, he honestly loved just about everything except for the occasional cat and opossums. Oh, how he loathed opossums. He would walk down the street with his head held high, right at his mistresses' waist, since she was only 5'4, and bouncing along the sidewalk to his own merry beat. His favorite thing had to be children though. Most parents thought that he'd enjoy to lick the skin right off their bones, but mostly he just wanted to savor their delicious scent and the fact that they almost always had remnants of their most previous meal plastered somewhere on their person. She had got him licensed to visit hospitals in America as a therapy dog, but she wasn't sure about the protocol here, or if british people even liked dogs. Most did not, judging by the scorning looks they gave her.

But perhaps that was the hat's fault. It was quite silly, but she couldn't help but love it more and more each time someone stared at her as if she were mental.

They reached Regent's Park and began making their way along the outer circle. There were more pedestrians here, but Appa ensured a wide berth. Other friendlies with dogs would approach and talk to Kairi for a few moments. Astounded at Appa's size and resemblance, as well as his good nature and then of course the obligatory, "Oh you're American!" Most people were genuinely fascinated and nice about it, exchanging stories of being tourists in different nations across the world. It had only been once or twice that someone had glared at her or spat in her direction. She didn't let it bother her. She was very accustomed to feeling like the everlasting gypsy, traveling from one country to the next, hoping to widen her horizons or something poetic like that.

Once she hit the mark where she knew Appa was exercised and happy - his gait slightly slowed, his tail drooped barely and his mouth was wide open and if it weren't for the giant tongue lolling out on the side, she feared people may scream at him for being feral.

They made their way back to their apartment, happy and slightly sweating in the fridgid air. She stopped at a local "Asian" restaurant, serving anything from orange chicken to sushi to pad thai to pho. They were very kind to Kairi there, since she spoke some Vietnamese and Japanese because of a close friend and living situation, respectively. Tonight, she chose the Pho and she got a side of their finest _Tai_ for Appa to feast on later.

Within minutes, with the Pho piping hot, she unlocked her apartment door, placed it on the side table near the door and began to do her usual disrobe of hat and outer wear. She was hanging her peat coat on the back of her front door when Appa growled.

Appa NEVER growled. Except at opossums.

Kairi pretended not to notice, taking a step towards the closet nearest the door and opened it. She wrapped her tiny fingers around the slim end of her father's Over The Line bat and yanked it out of the closet at quickly as possible, brandishing it as a mace as he she let out a warrior's cry only akin to Xena. The sun was setting on this gloomy day and a light finally clicked on in her front room.

She stood, with the bat held high and Appa at her side, hackles raised and doing his best Cujo impression. Her rebel yell slowly de-escalated when she truly took in the sight before her. The hand holding the bat, lowered slowly to the ground as her head tilted to the side in confusion.

A man, dark haired, impeccably slim and proper looking in a very expensive suit was sitting in her favorite chair, an un-opened and unused umbrella at his side.

"Its quite rude for both of you to stare." He muttered in such a fine English accent Kairi felt like she should be sipping tea - one thing she couldn't grasp was their love of tea! "Especially when its so hard to distinguish between pet and owner."

Kairi looked shocked, wanting to raise the bat and beat him with it a tiny bit, but she looked down at Appa and saw that he was now sitting, his head tilted to the side and staring at the strange man before them much like she had.

"I'm sorry, forgive my rudeness, dearest interloper, would you enjoy a nice cuppa?" She asked her voice sickly sweet.

A very slight smile formed on his lips, "If you would be so kind."

Kairi glared, "Well I'm not. You're shit out of luck, you found the ONE house in all of England without tea. I'm a purely coffee and whiskey type of girl." She growled and then realized her mistake, "Though not at the same time...usually" she admitted painfully.

He stared at her, his fingers forming a steeple beneath his nose in a familiar gesture. She squinted at him, trying to place the behavior, but was interrupted from her blazing thought process by Appa slowly approaching the gentleman and sniffing at his pant leg.

It was obvious the man was uncomfortable with such a beast at his feet and his hand slowly moved to grip his umbrella beside him.

Kairi let out a growl this time, raising the bat again and choked up her grip, "If you so much as blink towards that umbrella with the intention of hitting my dog, I will brain you so fucking hard you mother will see Stars and Stripes." _'MURICA_! She yelled triumphantly in her own mind, "I'm honestly not one for violence, but so much as look at my dog wrong and I will END you." She finished in her most menacing tone.

He looked up at her, his hand retreating from the umbrella and settling on a leather folder in his lap, a tight smile gracing his lips. He almost seemed amused by that.

"Not one for violence?" He almost laughed. "Well information provided for me hardly suggests so." He said again opening the file with a flourish that caused Appa to jump back defensively and cower behind his mistress.

"Information?" She scoffed.

He smiled again, that taunting, patronizing half smile, "Yes, information. You see, I'm quite well informed about interesting people in my country, rather the whole world, but more importantly those who reside in such close proximity to her Highness."

"No offense, but I have no interest in your Queen. I love this country. I love the law here. I have no idea why I would be on a subject list for possible threats." She finished as succinctly as possible. It was obvious this man was no normal robber, since his attire alone cost more than her whole apartment.

"I've come to understand that." he glanced at the file in his lap, flipping a few pages, "It seems to me you come highly recommended. Easy to work with, no issues or confrontation. Very matter of fact." He glanced up at her again, folding his hands over the papers in the file.

Kairi almost laughed, "Can you now?"

"Yes Ms. Ariya." He stated matter of factly, yet again.

An eyebrow rose and Kairi opened her mouth to form another question before she suddenly realized, "Wait a moment, forget the fact that we are suddenly having a decent, human conversation," She said raising the bat that had fallen slowly to the floor again, "Why the HELL are you in my apartment!? ." She snarled and Appa joined in just for fun, while still hiding as much as he could of his large frame behind Kairi.

Another pedantic smile, "Why Ms. Aria, it has come to my attention that you may be a threat to something that concerns me."

Her eyes widened, "Whoa, I don't know WHAT the IT department has told you, but I swear to God, that randomly manifesting midget porn virus on Anderson's computer got there on ACCIDENT!"

His face screwed up in disgust and confusion, "No!" He shouted looking more and more disgusted and confused.

"Well what is it? What am I so seriously a threat to in glorious England that they've sent some constipated -," Kairi stopped herself, staring at the man in front of her for a second. The scrunched nose, reviled curl of the lip, and the almost empty eyes. "Holmes." She growled, "Is this some kind of set up? He feels sad that some small American woman came in and punched him in his stupid face?" Kairi was getting riled up now. She could see the man in front of her was obviously uncomfortable, no one dared show emotion in his proximity before - well at least not this much. "That unbelievable, stark raving mad, idiotic Neanderthal!" She practically squealed, she had started pacing and saw that Appa was trailing her, his tail wagging and tongue hanging out while he waited to find out what else was involved in this new game.

"Please, Ms. Ariya." He muttered, but she was still pacing with Appa following her, tail wagging furiously.

"Dont you Ms. Ariya me!" She growled, pointing a stern finger at him. She knew that finger well, but was used to being on the other side of it. For a moment she was frozen, remembering her mother, she shook her head slightly and glared back at the man across the room from her.

For what may have been the first time in his life, he squirmed under her gaze, if only for a second. "Ms. Kairi, it has come to my attention that you may be quite useful when applied properly. There is a possibility that my employer may have an opening in their computer sciences division for such a talent as yourself." He paused, glaring at her seriously, "As for my brother-,"

_Wait_, She thought, _What_ _brother_? It took her a moment, _No_, _that_ _cant_ be!

He continued, not missing a beat, "I'm sure you will have no issue with him again should we retain your services."

"My services?" She stared at him blankly, "What the hell is happening?"

He stood slowly, adjusting the fit of his suit and placing the folder he was holding on the coffee table - or I guess the tea table, since she was in England and all. He buttoned his suit jacket and reached down for his umbrella, not without a small whimpering vocalization from Appa. He smiled at the dog in an uncomfortable, detesting way and then softened his features when he looked up at Kairi.

"Yes mum, a job." He nodded to the folder, "Everything about you and about the offer is inside that folder, along with a time when we will contact you again. Please make yourself available. Waiting for you here was a tedious process." He said disappointed

, glancing around her furnishings in slight disgust.

"You can see yourself out." She growled at him, adding space between herself and the intruder with each step he took towards the door.

He paused with his hand on the knob, "It was a pleasure."

She nodded half heartedly, still utterly confused as to what just happened, "Wait!" She called out before he turned the knob completely. "At least tell me who I had the pleasure of breaking into my flat?"

His mouth twitched ever so slightly at that and he turned his head to glance over his shoulder, "Mycroft," He said and his smile widened, "Mycroft Holmes."

Kairi's eyes widened to almost imperceptible ways. She assumed that if she didn't chill out, they would pop right on out without hesitation. She turned back to the table, staring at the leather worn booklet and grabbing the bag she had abandoned what seemed like hours before. She went to sit at the coffee table and pretended like she was going to open the food first but became quickly entranced by the worn leather document.

She snatched it up and began reading. Information about her family, heritage, siblings, school, extracurricular activities, _GULP_, previous men in her life - as disappointing at that was. Her palms began to sweat as she flipped through pages and pages of reports on her schooling, her personality type, pictures ranging from a small child to adulthood. Some were candid shots taken far away and some seemed to be taken straight from her family albums from home. More and more quickly she turned pages until she reached the final one, detailing her entry level job into a more subtle sect of the british government, which paid her more than three times the amount at Scotland Yard. She assumed that since she as American that this must have been a huge mistake, but everything was titled to her. Even the first check, numbering in the five digits that was appropriated for her to purchase new clothes suitable for work.

She let out an extremely nervous titter, horrified, glorified, excited, and sick all at the same time. She closed the folder, reached out for the food and stopped herself, looking down at Appa.  
"Appa..." He glanced at her, thumping his tail, realizing his favorite human was directing her attention towards him. "My Pho's gone cold..." Was all she could say.

_Strangest day, ever._

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**_Much thanks to , Dracoisnoire43 (love that username), TheGirlWhoImagined, Chelseasmiles92 for the reviews._**

**_Thank you to TheGirlWhoImagined for my first review *smiles coyly and scuffs the floor with the toe of her shoe*_**

**_And thank you to Phoenix Fire Lady for the encouraging words._**

**_I'm glad to see a few people are enjoying the story. More apologies for any errors I missed, as its been a long day. I hope to keep updating regularly, but who knows at this point! Life is ever changing in my household. I appreciate the notice its gotten and only hope that more people come to enjoy it. I sure am. As for now this story remains purely fun and games, but as I write who knows what might translate and emerge in my muse's twisted mind. Hope you all continue to enjoy! I will try to get more Sherlock coming soon, but he's so damn hard to write for. The mischievous bastard._**

**_I don't own anything...Only my pretty little head. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd like to hear your opinions on what you see happening further down the road. If any of you caught my nerdy references (there are at least two), I will give you a cookie or mayhaps an advanced view of the next chapter when I write it. :)_**

**_Thanks much._**


	3. -3-

After Kairi had finished her Pho, she became agitated and couldn't focus on the show she usually loved to watch or the book that she tried to pick up. All she could focus on was the leather folder sitting neatly on her coffee table, surrounded by remnants of a demolished Pho Tai.

She stood carefully and made her way into her bedroom, with a tired Appa at her heels. She tried to be distracted by tidying up her place, but in all honesty, there wasn't much to tidy up. She rid her face of makeup, leaving her pale skin without any cover and her hair tied up in yet another messy bun. She changed into her most comfortable t-shirt, long woolly socks and grabbed her laptop and cell phone and made her way out into her front room again.

Sitting carefully in her overstuffed chair and making sideways glances at the leather folder, she put on her glasses and began to absentmindedly type on her keyboard. She did mild research on her newest acquaintances. She stumbled across plenty of internet articles speculative on the sexuality of Mr. Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Though some of them made her blush, she distinctly remembered how John's eyes had raked over her body and face when they were being introduced. She had a hard time believing someone with that intense of a glare could be interested in anything less than the opposite sex. But then again, there was Sherlock Holmes. The enigma. The pompous enigma. The pompous utterly frustrating enigma. She stopped herself before she went on a tirade. The man inspected literally every visible centimeter of her body and yet it seemed as if the Vulcan hardly cared more for her than a scrap of trash on the street. The trash probably had more mystery to it in his mind. She didn't think she was that hideous. Maybe a little rounder in some areas than most lanky British women, but she always thought her face was cute and simple. Her eyes were a very clear blue, very cyan in nature with almost white speckles surrounding the pupil. Her hair was a platinum blonde, mostly from dyeing it, but it was originally blonde at one time, long ago before she fell in with her rockabilly ways. She realized she let herself become distracted by her own personal deduction and started to violently jab the keys. As if it would make the insecurity go away.

After the more saucily written articles, she found Sherlock Holmes' personal blog. She tried to read through some of his more recent studies but found herself wanting to fall asleep - and this coming from someone who reads, writes, and edits computer codes for a living. She would remember that fact come any restless nights in the future. It wasn't that his experiments weren't interesting, but his explanation of research was frightfully dull. In a few posts she could see the excitement in his writing, but for the most part, it seemed like it was written by a Robot - and not the fun kind with hookers and blackjack.

She went back to her Google search and realized she had missed the link right above his own personal blog. It was the blog of John Watson. She clicked on it, took a look around the basic page and decided it would be fun to inspect its elements. She glanced through the laughable code - what you could expect from a basic blogging website intended for the everyday housewife - and was sorely tempted on figuring out a way to hack into its web server and change all the O's to little hearts. Maybe just the ones in Sherlock Holmes' name.

She quickly quashed the temptation and clicked on the most recent blog post and read through the lengthy description of their most recent case. Where Holmes' blog was detail oriented, rather blase in its ability to depict its importance to the reader, and dreadfully boring, Watson's blog was rather enticing. His words weren't fancy, though she knew he was educated, but each and every sentence was filled with an emotion. It was amazing as much as it was captivating. Kairi sat there for what felt like hours, knees cuddled up to her chest and laptop balancing precariously on the arm of her favorite chair, reading John's words and eventually feeling the tiniest inkling of obsession. Now she knew why they were famous. It obviously was not the charm or the elegant brilliance of the young detective, but his charismatic mate who seemed to be the only person in the world truly capable of bring out an excellence in Sherlock Holmes no one had ever experienced before.

Before she could control it, she had read through numerous of John's retellings, equally thrilled and devastated by each and every one. She chastised herself for not researching this before - since that really WAS her job. Now she only held more and more intense interest for the consulting detective, the doctor, and now, the brother.

Thinking of the brother she took a moment to click open another tab and Google Mycroft Holmes. She shouldn't have been surprised when absolutely nothing came up on him. _Did you mean Sherlock Holmes?_ Google asked almost triumphantly. Not even a Facebook or a Livejournal from his more troubled youth. She was slightly disappointed and was tempted to dig a little deeper when she realized the man had been in her apartment by himself with her most prized laptop for who knows how long. She had built and customized the damn thing within an inch of its life, with help from a very talented young man back in the states. She stared at it a moment, lifted it in her hands to feel the weight of it and didn't notice any added weight to it, but she figured that she was probably under some covert surveillance now. Her face blanched when she thought about the fact that she had walked around in almost her underwear only a few hours before. She gulped back her ultimate horror and sighed, realizing that life could never be any resemblance of normal ever again. She had punched the infuriating the detective and by that simple action she had created a ripple affect that would forever distort her future.

She was justifiably furious for a good moment and let her anger get the best of her. She pulled up the secure sign in location - that was only supposed to be available on terminal computers within Scotland Yard - and decided to retrieve the information she sought in a rather unethical way. However, in her first few weeks at Scotland Yard she was tasked with beefing up web security and the darned information just never seemed to leak out of her head. So within a few minutes, a few hacked databases, she was angrily punching numbers into her phone and sending a text.

_I've met a friend of yours. Rather imposing._

A few minutes ticked by where Kairi was sure the detective was staring stupidly (or what she thought was stupidly) at his phone trying to uncover the mystery of this random text.

* * *

The normal chime sounded on Sherlock's phone as he laid haphazardly on his sofa glaring at the ceiling while trying to piece together some evidence from his most recent case.

After the fall he had gone into hiding and was partially unsuccessful in trying to reach the furthest most tendrils of Moriarty's web of crime. He had worked with Mycroft from the very beginning, using Mycroft's intelligence contacts and his own brilliant mind to try to decipher the hazy connections of Moriarty's world. He had not come up with much, aside from a few names, some random IP addresses and an unknown form of communication. Sherlock assumed it would be something intricate and beautiful, but was not as adept with technology as he would have preferred. The concept of a computer terminal was frightfully boring to him. The complexity of a computer's parts were interesting enough, especially when exposed to acid, but once they started transmitting information it became frightfully dull. He was worried that becoming too engrossed with the machine would eventually drag him down into stupidity, as it did much of the common folk. So obsessed with Facebook, Twittering, and blogs. He allowed himself a dramatic eye roll, glancing in his current blogger's direction. Though he knew most of John's spare time with said machine was NOT spent blogging. Once Sherlock had discovered how to view internet History, most of John's secrets were gone.

He slipped his phone into his grasp and brought it close to his face, staring at the screen, his eyes fluttering electrically across the small expanse. He sat up quickly, not recognizing the number. It was local, at least local to London. John stared at him for a moment but went back to whatever tedious past time he was indulging in now. Probably fancy cat photos. Sherlock sneered in disgust for a moment while letting the numbers run through his mind. Nothing he could recall. Nothing stood out. It was infuriating. He stared at it for a few moments and inspected the text.

_I've met a friend of yours. Rather imposing._

He glared at it. The author used friend instead of mate, so not someone who used common words like mate. The phrasing was for effect, he assumed it was most likely a female. Most males did not prefer to use interesting syntax while texting a friend. He paused a moment, would this person be close to him? Most likely not, otherwise he would have had their number programmed into his phone. Or at least Johns.

"John, your phone." Sherlock muttered still staring at the screen and reaching up an open and expecting palm. As he stared at the number some more, he headr John's reluctant sigh and his soft footsteps towards the sofa. The comfortable weight of John's mobile popped into his hand.

"I've put in a new pass-," John started, but barely looking, Sherlock typed in the new passcode with a deft fingers, "-code. Course. Couldn't be bother with respecting my privacy now, could you?" He resigned and retreated to his computer.

As Sherlock typed in the phone number, hoping for the technology to pick up a familiarity, he replied boredly, "You're skin's oils deposited the approximate formation of numbers John and with that I was able to - well, you know. You're grandmother's birthday? How trite."

He could practically hear John roll his eyes and then, his sigh. Sherlock's face turned down into a frown as the phone pulled up no known information on John's phone. With a growl, he tossed the phone across the room. John's eyes following it, a little desperately, where it landed on a pile of crumpled up newspaper from a previous experiment.

"You're lucky there," John said exasperated, "You'd owe me a new phone. I just got that one."

"Quiet!" Sherlock muttered, closing his eyes a moment, "I'm thinking."

John mumbled quite bitterly, "Could've bloody fooled me." He sat at his laptop and resumed his work.

Sherlock's only response was to swat away John's words as if they were poisonous. He let his mind tick away for a few moments before coming up with nothing very important. So he sat back dejectedly on his sofa with a huff and began to type.

* * *

A low, whooshing, vworping noise brought Kairi's attention back from Reddit and she grabbed her phone, opening the most recent text.

_Did you now? -SH_

She glanced at her watch, only six minutes seemed to have passed. What an eternity it must have been in his mind.

_Yes, otherwise I would not have texted you_. She replied coyly.

Probably with frustration, he responded, _Pray tell. Who is this exactly? -SH_

She couldn't help but smile. The smug bastard couldn't exactly deduce her measurements from her phone number could he!? _It must burn you inside out that you couldn't figure out who this is._

* * *

_Burn me_? For a moment his heart seemed to skip a beat. He had dealt with the fear that Moriarty had somehow managed to fake his own death like Sherlock had faked his. However, he was intimately familiar with Moriarty's suicide, so much so that it was ingrained in his soul. On some nights, he wouldn't dare admit, he still dreamed of it. He shook away the thoughts, the intimate knowledge of the death was utmost evidence of how it could not possibly be him.

_Enough of the foolish chatter. Who is this? -SH_

* * *

Kairi rolled her eyes. The jerk could dish it, but couldn't take it, it seemed. She responded easily with a smirk on her features.

_Ms. Ariya. Kairi. I've just had the most intriguing meeting with your brother, of all people._

A few beats of silence and then the whooshing sounded again.

_Ah, Ms. Ariya. And how did you come to get my phone number? - SH_

She began to type a sarcastic reply when another message popped up.

_My brother? - SH_

She smiled. Obviously he was more intrigued by the second half of her statement.

_Yes, your brother. He's offered me a job, it seems._

Silence.

_Well it seems your talent is much more extensive than I originally thought. That or malevolent judging by my brother's interest. -SH_

She scoffed, _He hardly seemed all that malevolent. Except for threatening my dog with his umbrella. That situation was avoided by a well placed threat and a fantastic grip on my bat. _She smiled and pressed send.

_Yes that does seem like my brother. - SH_

_A bat? I thought you wanted to be the peaceful Yank of Scotland Yard. - SH_

Kairi couldn't help but laugh a bit. The strange morose man did seem to come alive via text rather than in person. He probably frequented chat rooms, hoping for pictures of scantily clad and lonely women. She shook her head again, laughing at the picture of Holmes' in his boxers, sitting in a dark room in front of a computer with a Mountain Dew in his hand. Sherlock Holmes' seemed to think frivolity was a pointless distraction. What an absolute bore, he was.

_Yes, a bat. I am peaceful, but break into my home and threaten my dog? You may as well have just told me look pregnant. Oh wait, you did_. She typed back with a little more vehemence than she originally intended.

She didn't realize that texting could be this awkward. It was almost like talking to real people... Horrible.

_I did not say you looked pregnant. I was inferring that you looked at least six months postpartum. - SH_

"Oh my god." Kairi said out loud and Appa looked up at her, sleepily curious, obviously more concerned by the length of time it was taking his master to decide to go to bed in the pile of heaven. "I'm conversing with an absolute idiot."

_You are horrible Mr. Holmes._ Was all she could manage to reply without possibly destroying her phone with vulgar language.

_You misunderstood my previous text. That was not my final deduction if you recall, that was merely my first impression. After a rather infuriating and mind numbing conversation with an imbecile. -SH_

Though his reply was swift, Kairi couldn't help but feel like she would have punched him again if she had the chance. She sighed, now understanding that not only did Sherlock Holmes' have absolutely no filter, but also a volatile tempter.

_Have you ever been diagnosed with Aspberger's? You would be the perfect poster child to horrify parents into early intervention._

She almost felt bad for texting that, but he replied quickly again.

_I have been diagnosed with many things Ms Ariya. Being horrible is not the worst. -SH_

"Cry me a river you prat!" She growled into the phone.

_I'll be retiring to my bed chambers soon. Your family should have its own television show. It was horrible and lovely to meet you and your brother. It validated my concerns that I am socially inept. I am a rock star compared to you two._

_Goodnight Ms. Ariya, I don't yet dread working with you. -SH_

She glared at her phone and was about to turn it off when she decided otherwise.

_Goodnight Mr. Holmes. But I think you should know you are not the first consulting detective I've ever met. _She grinned maniacally as she typed.

The reply was lighting fast. _And who is the other? -SH_

_Ever heard of a gentleman called Adrian Monk? Just about as brilliant and dysfunctional as you._

She smiled, knowing it was silly to goad him, but she didn't really care. She turned off her phone for the rest of the night, letting Sherlock Holmes believe for a few brief moments that he was not as brilliant as he deemed himself to be. The next time she would see him, she decided she would prove it.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks much to all those who reviewed, followed, and messaged me. I apologize that I am too lazy to list all of you. Please don't take my laziness as a sign of disrespect. Its simply been a long day and this is how I unwind :)_**

**_I attempted more Sherlock and John in this chapter and I hope you weren't disappointed. Like I've explained this story is more fun and games. I've thought about a few plots to arise, but I'm not quite sure how to flesh them out. If you have an idea for Sherlock/Kairi interaction, I'd love to hear it. Otherwise I will continue with the musings of my own silly mind._**

**_I hope you are continuing to enjoy. Sorry this chapter is so short...or at least felt so short. And sorry for my absence My updating will be sporadic at best - forgive my busy, crazy life._**

**_Thanks again for all of your support. :)_**


	4. -4-

Kairi spent her first twenty minutes at St. Bart's wandering the halls with a bundle of files in her arms. She was searching for the morgue and too horrified to ask yet another rushing worker where the hell she was going. She turned into another blind hallway leading to ominous unmarked doors. She sighed heavily, wondering how the hell she ever managed to get a degree in anything when she knew she could barely navigate her way out of a paper bag. Some how a computer terminal seemed paltry compared to the endless labyrinth that was St. Bart's.

She cursed, turning around slowly and wandered back to yet another directory sign with listed names and room numbers yet no map with a little star saying "You are here." Evidently Europeans were able to divine their precise location within a building and were also able to see the invisible numbering on the doors. Suddenly she was violently jealous of the English people. They seemed to actually live within Hogwart's with its ever changing hallways and staircases. She assumed if there were pictures on the wall, they would have been mocking her.

Someone cleared their throat behind Kairi and she turned slowly to see a woman, red haired, with a thin mouth, button nose and dimples Kairi wished she could climb into. Kairi smiled slowly, eye to eye with the lovely woman, who had to be around her age. The ginger's eyes seemed to sparkle and her smile widened, almost shyly, and Kairi felt her heart quicken. She was adorable and beautiful all at the same time. Kairi wanted to cuddle her and be her best friend. She tried her hardest not to be her normal awkward self. She crossed her fingers that she would not end up punching someone today.

"Hello." Her voice seemed to tinkle like a fairy, "A bit lost are we?"

"How could you tell?" Kairi smiled wide, "Am I so obviously sweating?" Oh Jesus, she did NOT just say that.

The woman's eyes widened and she shuffled a bit, her face turning bright red, "No! I didn't mean-,"

"I wasn't trying to-,"

"Believe me you look fine!"

"I'm sorry I'm so lost and I thought it'd be colder today-,"

"OH!" The woman finally shouted, breaking both her and Kairi out of their awkward sputtering.

Kairi straightened, nervous, "Oh what?"

"You're American!" She said amused! "I mean-, Shit. I'm sorry." She stomped her foot softly.

"Wait? Why? I'm American. I'm not... I mean... I don't mind being American... We aren't all so terrible." Kairi finished meekly.

Her face matched her hair again as she squeaked, "No!" She cleared her throat and continued, "I wasn't meaning that. I know there are decent Americans out there!" She almost sounded indignant, and Kairi felt guilty for accusing her, "I just meant you're American! You must be THE American! The one from Scotland Yard." She began snapping her fingers in deep thought, "Something with a K, am I correct?" She smiled wide again.

Kairi slowly readjusted her pathetic stance and smiled weakly, "Kairi. I guess I'm quite the popular topic lately."

The woman smiled wide again, "Oh yes." And then she visibly cringed and grimaced, "Wait, I didn't mean that we all talk about you. Just that, well, you punching Sherlock this past week."

She trailed off and Kairi felt her heart drop. Kairi would never live it down.

"...I mean it was brilliant really." Her smiled beamed and her eyes brightened, "I've never had the guts to actually do it, but I know he more than deserves it." She shuffled again, "I don't mean that he isn't decent man, but the things he says. They can be so horrible."

Kairi nodded, "Yes. Yes they can."

"I'm Molly by the way." She smiled and reached out a hand to Kairi then realized that Kairi's arms were full. "Oh, do you want some help with that?"

Kairi smiled, "Only direct me to your office. This is the research on tetracycline hydrochloride oral burns for you."

Molly's eyes brightened, "Oh goody!" She clapped her hands and turned swiftly, "Follow me."

Kairi followed the sprightly Molly down a few halls, through a few unmarked doors, and finally to the hallway leading the morgue. She was affirmed, there was no way she'd be able to navigate her way back.

"Thank you for getting that research for me. There seems to be some unsightly burns in the victims oral cavity and they didn't seem very familiar." Molly's flats were soundless as they walked into the morgue, she gestured towards her desk, "If you would be so kind as to place them on my table."

Kairi shuffled over and dropped the files onto Molly's desk, trying her hardest not to do so unceremoniously. "Yes, it was quite interesting research really. The most likely culprit was that instead of ingesting the gel caps as instructed -,"

Molly put a hand up whilst tying her hair back and slipping on her "work" lab coat, "Please don't spoil it. I do love reading those research files."

Kairi beamed at her, "Finally! Someone who understands!"

Molly smiled back at her when a sudden BOOM interrupted their almost bestie stare. A dark blur seemed to vibrate into the room at great speed with a neutral figure coming to close the door quietly. Holmes stormed over to his allotted place for experimentation and John raised his hand in apology.

"Morning!" Molly nervously tittered in a sing song voice.

Kairi frowned when Sherlock Holmes only acknowledged Molly with barely a sideways glance. She noticed Molly visibly crumble, only slightly, before John approached, all smiles and bravado.

"Hello Molly." He chimed in return, obviously vibrant to lighten her spirits, "Nice to see you again. How are things?"

Molly smiled faintly, "Good as they can be John."

Kairi looked back and forth between the two, Molly obviously disheartened and John looking slightly defeated. Kairi wondered if she had wandered into a love triangle. "Well, I must be going."

Molly and John looked up at her, "No!" Molly said almost urgently, causing John, Kairi, and even Sherlock Holmes to look taken aback. "I just mean," Molly fussed nervously "You don't need to. I'm just going to go about business. They always stay." She glanced in Sherlock Holmes' direction a little vehemently.

Kairi tried not to sputter, "Thank you Molly. I think I will stay." She sauntered over to Holmes, hoping to annoy him enough for slighting Molly. She watched as Molly geared up for an autopsy and John followed behind her, asking her questions and making her smile.

When she sidled up to Holmes as awkwardly as possible, she smiled, "What'cha doin?"

He seemed to glare at the microscope when she began to speak and he continued to administer the clear liquid to globs of what looked like fatty flesh.

"I asked you a question." Kairi repeated in a higher than normal tone. "It looks real interesting." She paused. "I mean look at the long pointy thing with the clicky end. Its like a pen. So clicky!" She said quickly, reaching out depressing the button of the micro-pipette.

She could see Sherlock visibly shaking at this point. Only the slightest tremor in his hand that sat next to his sample. She smiled wryly and knew she could push the envelope. Honestly, if Sherlock punched a woman, his career would be over. Especially over something as simple as adding an extra ten ul of sulfuric acid to what looked like decomposing fatty tissue.

"I'm quite busy if you don't mind." Holmes managed to get out between clenched teeth.

Kairi smiled noticing his hackles rising. "I don't mind at all." She muttered, trying to sound as defeated as possible until she noticed Holmes visibly relax. "I'd love to help!"

Molly and John did their best to hide the smiles that were creeping onto their lips. Sherlock Holmes was visibly distressed.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Molly had asked Kairi out for drinks after her shift. As they sat at the pub near St. Bart's, Molly sipping her wine and Kairi taking long sips off her beer. She was quite exhausted by trying her hardest to annoy Sherlock Holmes as much as possible in the lab. She had asked him meaningless questions, poked and touched him, prodded at his experiment and tried to be as vapid as possible. John and Molly could barely concentrate on their work, they were enjoying it so thoroughly.

Molly had asked Kairi for a drink to celebrate the fact that Kairi was able to annoy Sherlock Holmes out of her lab.

"I cannot believe you did that." Molly chucked again, her cheeks reddening after her first glass of wine.

Kairi smiled, "Well he deserved it for being such a punk to you. Not even saying hello to what I imagine is the most attractive and nicest coroner in all of England!"

Molly let out a nervous laugh at that, "Sherlock wouldn't notice beauty if it hit him square in the mouth." She looked rather sad.

"No, I don't believe Sherlock would." Kairi stated, glancing at the sad Doctor. "However, other men do. I guess Sherlock's air of mystery may blind some, however, I do believe his partner to be quite attractive." Kairi waggled her eye brows.

"Oh John?" Molly scoffed and sipped her wine. "Of course John is lovely, but he leaves quite a trail behind him." She smiled shyly, "He seems to have a new girl each week."

Kairi smiled, "I doubt that is his fault. I wouldn't think relationships would be easily kept when you work with Sherlock Holmes."

Molly frowned, staring deeply into her wine glass, "No, I imagine not."

Kairi tried to hide her smile, "Unless the two parties were already intimately involved with the detective and they knew the risks."

Molly seemed to snap out of her reverie, "I'm sorry?"

Kairi shrugged, "Well if two people decided to date that already knew Sherlock I assume there would be a level of understanding involved that would make it more difficult for Sherlock to ruin it."

Molly frowned at the wine again, obviously in deep thought, "Are you implying John and I-?"

Kairi shrugged again, sipping her beer delicately, "I'm not implying anything." She smiled mischievously, "I am merely making an observation."

Molly almost smiled at that, "That would be an issue then. John and I." Molly seemed disheartened, "Especially since my affection for Sherlock is rather obvious." She blushed.

"So? You're human." Kairi stated, "Its not as if you'd be settling for John. Sherlock doesn't share your affections," Molly frowned again, a deeper curve forming on her lips, "Its not your fault he's a robot. And John obviously likes you."

Molly's eyes widened at that, "M-me?" She sputtered, "No he couldn't. You should see the women he goes out with. Absolutely gorgeous. I'm mousey. I'm meek." She shook her head, "And I don't feel that way about John."

Kairi tried not to giggle, "First of all, you ARE gorgeous! That red hair, your little nose! Those dimples!" Kairi pretended to swoon, which made Molly giggle lightly and blush, "Second of all, you never know where friendship can go. Sometimes the best ones are the ones that sneak up on you and creep into your mind, creating a dwelling in your heart that only they can fit. Sometimes the gorgeous mysterious ones cannot be fixed." Kairi took a deep sip of her beer and sighed, "Sometimes, the ones who seem ordinary are the real mysteries. The ones who some how defy the natural order of douche baggery that seems to be taking over our planet." Kairi smiled and looked up at Molly who was gazing at her, with a longing look in her eyes. "Sometimes its best to forget the ones who hurt you and go for the ones you care for you as a friend. That's usually the best foundation for a good relationship."

Molly nodded her head, looking determined now. A slight flush crept onto her cheeks after the most recent large gulp of wine, "Do you really think that? You think John would like me?"

Kairi shrugged, "Hey, you never know. I'm just saying, its not worth it to waste your time on someone who cant love you back. Its not YOUR fault. There is nothing wrong with you. But maybe its just not right. You're too lovely for Holmes' anyways. He deserves to date someone much uglier." Kairi winked and sipped her beer.

Molly chuckled at that, "Don't say that." She sipped the wine and the flush and longing look seemed to dissipate – thoughts of John far away, "He's honestly a decent man. He's just socially stunted. He's trying though. He's much nicer now than before he met John. I think he was truly alone before and he was miserable. Took it out on everyone.

"That's not a good enough excuse to treat everyone like dirt." Kairi seemed to growl. "It's not appropriate at all, the way he condescends to absolutely everyone."

Molly reached out and put a hand on Kairi's, "Honestly, give him a chance. He's not completely devoid of emotion. He risked his life for us you know? For John, for Lestrade. He risked dying to let them live."

Kairi frowned a little immaturely at that. She didn't want Sherlock Holmes to be a hero. Though the mystery around his faked death was endless, rumors were spread, truths were vaguely told. Kairi had gotten most of the story behind The Fall from overheard whispers and hushed tones repeated in the hallways of Scotland Yard. Some still didn't quite believe Sherlock Holmes was genuine. Some still believed in the stories of Richard Brook. Some believed he was his own Moriarty – a split personality formed by years of barely hidden psychosis. Kairi firmly believed he was actually an alien, sent here to berate human kind and instill just enough insecurity to have us all wither into shameful nothingness. With hard eyes, she glanced up at Molly, "I assume you know him almost as good as Lestrade and John, and so I'll make you a deal."

Molly nodded hesitantly, "What kind of deal?"

Kairi smiled, "If you allow your heart to heal from years of Holmes' immature and self centered behavior and maybe, just maybe allow yourself to enjoy the company of an 'ordinary' and decent man I will give Sherlock Holmes' the benefit of the doubt."

Molly chuckled, "Is this ordinary man already predetermined?"

Kairi smiled and laughed, "No, he is not. I only mention John because he likes you and you like him in a simple and friendly way. Both of you know how Sherlock Holmes truly is. Both of you are already entrenched in his horrible and exciting life. No 'normal' person can actually come out of that kind of life unscathed. It will always be with you. So its best to find someone like you, to help you get through it, as opposed to trying to find someone to help you escape the madness. That's too much pressure for any one person. The stress of this life with Sherlock Holmes' its too dangerous for an outsider."

Molly sighed, "You don't think its too toxic for one another? So much danger?"

Kairi shrugged, "Maybe. But maybe not. I have found that having someone who understands the crazy is vastly more beneficial than pressuring someone to remove the crazy from your life. If you are firmly intent on having Sherlock Holmes in your life, you need someone who understands just how crazy he can make you." Kairi squeezed Molly's hand, "So that's leaves John." She removed her hand and grasped her beer to sip before letting a thought cross her mind, "Or Lestrade." She smiled dreamily and glanced at Molly who blanched and then became red as a beet.

"Oh!" Kairi practically shouted, Molly biting her lip and trying to signal Kairi to remain calm. "I believe a struck gold on that one." She smiled widely and Molly's smile widened around the teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, "Or rather," Kairi continued, "I struck _silver_?"

Molly let out a large guffaw at that. "Oh Lord, that man. He's just gorgeous isn't he?"

Kairi and Molly giggled for a decent amount of time at the gorgeous Lestrade. "Yes, yes he is. I thought him and his wife were together again, but whispers decree that he's on the market again."

Molly frowned again, "Yes his horrible wife." She glanced up at Kairi who was trying her best not to laugh, "Oh dear, I didn't mean – shit!" She frowned at Kairi again, "You're a bad influence on me! Getting me to drink all this wine!"

Kairi chuckled, "All this wine? You've had two glasses! Don't get mad at me for embracing my Irish heritage and indulging in our country's favorite past time and therefore reinforcing my already amazing constitution when it comes to imbibing alcohol! You, young padawan, have not been true to your roots!"

"Amazing constitution my foot!" Molly sputtered, "You're a walking thesaurus after the five pints you've consumed!"

Kairi looked at Molly speculatively, "You may be correct. I have become alarmingly verbose." She smiled wide and Molly laughed.

"All right, enough of how drunk we are getting!" Molly chuckled, "I don't believe I've ever had the company of another live human being not interested in my lab or whipping a corpse with a riding crop – I do believe this is what normal people call fun?" She joked.

Kairi smiled, "Yes," She nodded to Molly, for the first time in her years traveling, in this absolutely void of year, she smiled her most genuine smile. She had a friend.

Molly was almost taken a back by Kairi's smile. Aside from the occasional tight lipped or lopsided grin Kairi seemed to frequent, this was a full lipped, teeth baring smile that seemed to bathe her in a halo of light. It immediately transformed her features and Molly realized just how beautiful Kairi really was. The platinum blonde hair, the large almond eyes filled with the color of sea glass, the wide smile and straight teeth framed by rather full, pink lips.

Molly smiled, "You should really smile more!" She said encouragingly and she noticed Kairi blush, "Oh stop you gorgeous thing! You can dish out compliments but you cant take them? Its quite lovely. Brightens your face right up."

Kairi remained blushing, "I haven't had much reason to smile lately. You're the first person I've talked to more than just in passing for a few years now."

Molly frowned, "A few years?"

Kairi felt her chest tighten, the level of frivolity was suddenly crashing and she was afraid to drudge up a past she was desperately trying to forget. Her heart had been broken for so long that she forgot just how nice it was to have a friend. Her father was gone for years now and the only other soul to really care for her... Well, she may as well be dead to her.

"Yes." She admitted, the light heartedness almost completely gone. "I lost my father a few years back. I have one other sibling, a younger sister, who I was never close to. My mother," She swallowed hard and glanced at Molly, her slightly glassy eyes filled with concern, "My mother is gone as well."

Molly's lip quivered slightly, "I'm so very sorry."

Kairi gave another tight smile, "Don't be. Its not your fault."

Molly nodded, "Doesn't matter. You still deserve someone's sympathy. Its not the same as pity you know."

Kairi chuckled darkly at that, "You're right." She looked at Molly and nodded, trying to erase the darkness from her features. "I'm going to step outside for a cigarette. You don't smoke do you?"

Molly shook her head, "I am sorry if I upset you."

Kairi shook her head, "Don't worry. I promise its not your fault. I try to forget it often but cant to erase that section of my life like the others." She smiled weakly, "Honestly, its not as if you've suddenly unearthed something that was not there before. I'll have my cigarette, murder my lungs a bit, and be back, right as rain." She nodded to Molly as she grabbed her beer, "Maybe you should give Lestrade or John a call and have them meet us for drinks."

Molly blushed again, "I'll see what I can do."

Kairi decided to beam at Molly, trying to dispel the poor woman's guilt for drudging up a bit of Kairi's dark past. Her life was not horrible in comparison to some. She walked outside and lit up her cigarette on the patio, sitting at an empty table among the hustle and bustle of the locals. She sipped her beer and sighed. She had lost her parents, though they were slightly younger, it was not unheard of – especially in a military family. Her sister and her had been and always would be estranged. The younger, more beautiful of the two had distanced herself from the apparent misery of their situation and made the best out of what she could. She was a very successful speech pathologist in Florida married to a successful defense attorney who specialized in workers' compensation claims. She had two daughters, lovely, spry things who played sports and did cheer leading and had sleepovers. They were normal and did not much talk about their estranged Auntie who sent them cards on holidays and presents on birthdays. She had not seen her sister or her children since about a year after their father had passed away. Her sister was always so resilient. Kairi was amazed at how well she had coped with their father's death. Despite Kairi being the oldest, she always felt like her parents were more protective of her than they were of Heather. Heather could cope. Heather could socialize. Heather was normal, like them. Kairi was not.

She shook her head, trying her hardest to dissipate the dark thoughts. She had done very well for herself in forgetting her childhood. She couldn't remember anything before she was about ten. It didn't matter. She just assumed that it was just a boring, normal life and nothing special had happened. She had glimpses of course, playing ball with her dad, learning to sew with her mother, but nothing of great importance. Not even a birthday. She shrugged it away, putting those thoughts back in the damp, dark vault of her mind. And sat calmly finishing her cigarette and thinking about implying new safety protocols using HTML 5. She had a few more tutorials to go over before she would become perfectly versed in it, like she was in the other programming languages. Her eyes were fluttering a bit drunkenly over imaginary embedding tags floating through the air when her phone began to ring. She almost didn't realize it was her own phone until she realized probably no one else would have the Power Rangers theme song as their ring tone. She pulled the practically unused phone from her pocket, and looked at the screen and noticed the number was from America. She squinted, pretty sure it wasn't her sister or her husband's number and slid the lock open to answer, "Hello?" She said while exhaling smoke.

There was a distant silence on the other end of the phone and Kairi frowned, "Hellooo?"

There was still no response. Kairi was about to hang up when she heard a very faint whisper on the other end of the line. She closed her eyes and put a finger in her other ear, hoping she could block out the sights and sounds of the pub around her and hear what was being said.

"Speak up I cant hear you!" She growled into the phone, but the line went dead. She glared at the phone, stomped out her cigarette and stuffed the phone in her pocket with a flourish. She grabbed her beer and shrugged it off. Probably some stupid prank call.

When she walked back into the pub, she made her way back to Molly and found that Molly was no longer at the table they sat at. She frowned slightly, upset for a moment that she had been ditched and she felt completely dejected. That was until she heard a shrill whistle to her side and she glanced over and saw Molly sitting with Lestrade, John, and... Kairi had to blink several times. She had to be hallucinating.

Sherlock Holmes was sitting – admittedly, looking extremely uncomfortable – in a pub with an untouched pint in front of him.

Kairi began to laugh hard again for the first time since she had punched him.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**like the Cover art? Made it myself! My envision of Kairi is quite Emma Stone-esque! Except not as skinny and shorter, haha;)**_

_**I apologize like I always do for my tardy update. My life as a FTM and occasional fic-writer is always interesting. Even though I may not thank you individually, I greatly appreciate all comments. If you ever have any questions or an interesting comment, I will undoubtedly reply.**_

**_I think I've finally gotten a handle on where I want to go with this story, plot-wise. I feel like it will be interesting, but who knows, I may be totally incorrect. But nonetheless, I will not deprive you of hilarity and hijinks via Kairi and Sherlock. _**

**_Just so you DO know, I plan on taking my time for characters to get to know one another, so all of you followers and favorites, you will be in for the long haul...Not horribly long, but appropriately so. I don't want it to feel rushed and now that I have a few fics under my belt (albeit poorly written ones) and I have spent the time reading fantastic stories in all sorts of genres to see how their progression was built (plus, you know reading books and shit) to maybe give my story some sort of function and flow._**

**_Please feel free to leave me comments, PMs, anything really...I wont lie, the attention will inspire me to write more. Otherwise I will sink into a pit of despair believing no one loves my story except me._**

**_All of you are lovely, and I have spring break coming up so hopefully i can get some writing in if my husband doesn't abduct the laptop every day... We shall see. Please let me know what you think. I feel like I may be taking some canon characters in a different direction and I hope its not appalling - but with a Sherlock/OC fic, it tends to be necessary. :D_**

**_Thank you for sticking with me thus far Sherlockistans :3_**


	5. -5-

-5-

Kairi woke up with the horrendously fuzzy feeling of a hangover. She looked around and was happy to see she was in her bed alone. Not that she often woke up with the company of strange men, but it wouldn't be completely crazy to think of it. Sometimes she was perfectly capable of pretending to be a bonafide human being. Some times she felt comfortable in her own skin.

This was not one of those times. Right now, she was horrified of her own skin. It felt like sandpaper coated her body, grating against her nerve endings, and coating all the way down her throat. She grazed her hand across her face slowly, the skin feeling slack and papery. She reflexively closed her eyes again, groaning lightly and hating her poor decision making skills. Bad clothes, bad shoes, too much to drink – what a mess! She slowly pushed herself up from her stomach, onto her elbows and then hands and knees.

Big mistake.

She felt her stomach lurch with the sour sick feeling of being ridiculously empty and yet so acidic she felt like it would start to eat away at her from the inside. She paused for a moment, trying to let her swimming thoughts solidify before she felt like moving and puking again. She stood very slowly and tentatively made her way to her bathroom where a shaky hand turned on the faucet to gulp down some water and a few Ibuprofen tablets. She scratched at her head and yanked down the t shirt that was barely covering the tops of her bikini briefs and made her way to her closed bedroom door. She opened it slowly and with squinting, unfocused eyes and took her first step, only to tumble over a large, furry lump.

From her hands and knees she looked back at Appa who was sleepily wagging his tail at her, completely unfazed by her small frame toppling over him,"What in the hell Appa?" She slowly climbed to her feet, staring at the dog who was lying protectively at her door jamb. "Why are you lying there?"

"I believe he is there to ensure that I would not approach you during the night."

Kairi looked shocked for a second, wondering how Appa had suddenly learned to speak, and why he was speaking in such a proper, English manner. Many times she imagined he had a voice, but she usually heard Gerard Butler, Sean Connery. Maybe even David Tennant. She realized that there was a pattern evolving... She shook her head and stared at the dog again, she was not surprised at the low timbre of his voice. He was an awesome dog, of course he'd have a sexy voice. She shrugged, a 'not bad' impression on her face.

Then, her hung over brain finally caught up with her. The low, sexy voice, was actually coming from behind her. Of course Appa did not speak – though that development would ensure she'd never need another human companion or ever have a need to go outside ever again. She turned slowly on her heels, Appa still at her feet, glaring slightly at the form sitting straight and unmoving in her favorite chair, her laptop open before him. The tall, gaunt man, his haunting eyes and unsmiling face was a horror to behold so early in the morning and with so little mental faculties.

She glared at the man, sitting in a full suit, his jacket draped over the back of her favorite chair, looking as fresh as a daisy, all bright and aware so early in the morning. And there she was, her hair a mess, her mouth tasted like an ashtray and she was only clad in her -

That was when she shrieked, scaring the living hell out of Appa and even Sherlock Holmes who just minutely jumped, his eyes widening in the slightest way as she jumped behind her door frame and stuck her head out.

"It doesn't matter much to me what you are wearing." Holmes said non nonchalantly, "I was already present for your disrobing last night when we arrived at your home after a most indulgent night of frivolities."

"NOMYGOD" Kairi groaned, hitting her head against the door jamb and instantly regretting it. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" She shrieked again, Appa sitting patiently beside her, his tail almost wagging.

The man adjusted himself in the chair and sighed, "I was your escort."

Appa growled, low in his throat. Kairi's eyes widened, "ESCORT!?" She said indignantly, "I, in no way, shape, or form was cognizant enough to consent to you as my escort!"

There was an awkward pause, "That would be correct. You were rather intoxicated."

Kairi thumped her head against the doorjamb once again and glanced out at the stiffly sitting Holmes, still in her favorite chair. She glared at him slightly, "All right, I will admit that. Then why are you still here?"

He paused and glanced over at her raising an eyebrow and he cleared his throat and shifted, "You invited me to stay."

There was a long silence while Kairi's eyes threatened to pop out of her head. For a moment, she stood bolt upright, once again standing before Sherlock Holmes in nothing but a t-shirt and her iron man underwear, putting a hand to her disheveled hair, "I, WHAT!?" She shrieked again, her voice so high it threatened to break the empty glasses on the table.

Sherlock Holmes eyes widened slightly, staring at Kairi, his eyes only momentarily shifting up and down her body. He cleared his throat again and looked away, responding rather timidly, "I'm assuming you don't remember much of the night." His eyes still traveling every where else in her front room than to the scantily clad mess before him. He regretted the stirring in his stomach, looking at Kairi in her knickers. He was bored of course, distractions affected him more when he was not on a case. Trivial things like eating, drinking, lethargy, and very rarely women – a very faint and annoying weakness of being almost human. He took the time to busy his mind with studying their surroundings while explaining the night, "Yes. It was quite eventful. You and Molly invited us to the pub, with Lestrade. When we arrived you already had well enough to drink – its interesting to see that you and Molly, though quite similar in physique," He glanced back at her again but when Kairi felt his eyes burning into her skin, she remembered she was almost naked and hopped behind the door frame again, her mash of hair and glaring eyes peering directly into him, "You have a vastly higher tolerance to alcohol than she does. Probably more of a built up immunity than genetic propensity."

Kairi glared at him, "I may be hung over, but I think you just basically called me a lush. How about you stop making assumptions about my fat drunk ass okay!?" She growled at him.

Holmes fixed his gaze on her, focusing his glare, "I am not making _assumptions_," He practically spat out the word, "And I didn't call you fat or a lush. I was merely stating that you've built up a tolerance for alcohol in comparison to Molly who has no taste for it."

She scoffed, "So now I'm a alcoholic fatty who _likes_ to get drunk all the time?"

He glared at her again, "Stop _doing_ that!"

Her glare intensified for a moment until he saw her head disappear into her bedroom, Appa still sitting in front of the open doorway, glaring at Sherlock. Sherlock returned the glare and held it until Kairi finally returned after some shuffling around. She was wearing pants now and a thick strapped tank top which exposed her strong shoulders. The right shoulder was covered with a half sleeve of ink, in intricate, dark patterns. Of the most prominent was a rose, a traditional Chinese dragon, and a stem of small, barely pink cherry blossoms, entwined with swirling, solid lines. It was beautiful art.

Her hand perched on her hips, her dog at her side and she glared at him again, "Stop doing _what!?_ I have half a mind to punch you again, but I promised myself I'd make it a month without hitting you!"

"Stop twisting my words about. Its an infuriating and an abominably _female_ habit!"

She put up her hand to stop his words, "I'm sorry, are you insulting the fairer sex? In my home?" She scoffed and glared at him again, he almost looked scared. She was surprised that his eyes were so telling despite his down right cold exterior, "Just...just shut up. Do you want coffee?"

Sherlock swallowed hard, "Yes please." He nodded and she walked past him fitfully, Appa at her heels and still glaring at Sherlock seriously, "And for the record, you are not fat." He stared at his cuticles for a moment, then resumed his glances around her home. He saw few pictures, few little knick knacks that people tended to keep. Her home was warm, purchased from a magazine, but rather sterile, not very personal other than the mess she made. He glanced towards her bedroom for a moment, wondering how personal it might be. Though he knew much about her past, he was uncomfortable to admit he did not know much about her – as volatile as she could be. He glanced to her, in the kitchen, flitting about, "Though it may be wise to invest in clothing that fits you properly."

Kairi rolled her eyes, adjusting the sleeve of the tank top that slid down her shoulder as she navigated around her kitchen, preparing the coffee and shaking her head, "Well with the check your brother gave me, I have the ability to purchase new clothes. Maybe a new identity since this one is so very shameful."

Sherlock stiffened at the mention of his brother and he turned to glance at Kairi, still looking slightly disheveled, "And you're going to take that position he offered?" He said rather distastefully.

She shrugged, "It would be good for me, my career. I haven't had a solid job in quite some time. Do you take cream and sugar?"

"Black actually," He murmured, "Two sugars."

She looked up from putting ingredients in their cups, "Isn't it just black when you don't take anything in it?" A teasing smile threatening her lips.

Sherlock glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, "Are you trying to be funny?"

Kairi shook her head, "Yes, you robot, I was teasing you. Good God, you didn't get drunk last night did you? I imagine you'd be a very dreary drunk. A real downer. Maybe _that's_ why I drank so much."

He frowned slightly, "Many people enjoy my company."

Kairi scoffed, "John." She corrected him, "_John_ enjoys your company."

He made a low growl in his throat at that, crossing his arms like a child, "So am I unwelcome?"

Kairi smiled, "I punched you in the face a bit back, I think you at least deserve a coffee for that." She smiled bringing the cups around the bar in her kitchen and stood directly in front of Sherlock Holmes, "Plus you made me quite popular by allowing me to punch you in the face." She smiled and handed him his cup, "I'm going outside for a cigarette. Would you like to join me?"

He stood slowly and followed her out to her balcony. Appa was very carefully positioning himself between Sherlock and Kairi as they made their way outside. Kairi grabbed a large, rather fluffy jacket hanging by the door and slipped it on. Sherlock paused and grabbed his large coat to make their way outside. He slipped it on his shoulders just as Kairi zipped up her jacket, shivering slightly and pulling out her cigarette case.

"Its not that cold." He said softly, a little indignantly, as she offered him her case and lighter.

"You forget, I am a lowly American, not acclimatized to this weather." She inhaled deeply on her cigarette and wrapped her available fingers around the toasty mug, "I prefer beaches and sunshine compared to clouds and brooding."

Sherlock's lip twitched at that before taking a sip of his coffee.

Kairi exhaled and smiled widely, "I almost got you on that one Tin Man."

He glanced at her again as he took a deep breath of nicotine, "Tin Man?"

She shook her head, "I forget, most pop culture references are lost on you, aren't they?"

He nodded to her, "Pop culture references are extremely trivial."

Kairi smiled again, "Yes but then you wont know if someone is insulting you."

He scoffed, "Most people of sub-intelligent thinking cannot insult me enough to bother me."

"Well good then." She smiled sipping her coffee and shuffling her boot-clad feet, "It makes it all that much better to laugh at your expense."

"I rarely indulge in enough social activity to have people laugh at my expense." He added, coldly.

"Well all of us idiots do enjoy it anyway. But, I've noticed." She nodded, "So what inspired you to stay last night?" She took a long drag from her cigarette and smiled proudly at Sherlock Holmes, "I'm rather good at not choking on my own vomit in my sleep, being a professional lush and all."

Sherlock shook his head slightly, "I did not intend-," He began and then shut his mouth at the shinning look in her eye. She was having him on. "I was told that it was my duty as a gentleman."

She chuckled, "You? A gentleman?" She scoffed. There was an awkward silence for a few moments while Kairi shuffled her feet and glanced at Sherlock who continued to brood while gazing at her modest skyline. She was on the third floor of a rather simple building. Her home was nicely sized, perfect for one and her dog. She was happy here. It seemed to be just too small for Sherlock Holmes. He seemed to fill up the entire expanse of her home with his thoughts,even crowding her roomy balcony. Cataloging every minute detail and determining her life story from her paltry possessions. "Thank you." She added softly. "You didn't have to stay and watch out for me. You didn't have to ensure I wasn't harmed, but you did. So thank you." She looked up at him and smiled a very genuine, if tame smile.

Sherlock froze for the moment. With her smile, almost for a moment, Sherlock felt his breath hitch. It was so surprisingly full of emotion that reached deep into her eyes. It seemed to make the sun seem just the tiniest bit brighter and despite her hair being rather unkempt, she looked quite lovely. He tore his glance from her, setting his almost-grimace back on the horizon. Their constant back and forth and her habit of misunderstanding every word he said was infuriating. He knew she was smart, competent, and her eyes told him that she was kind. Her actions last night, though some what ridiculous showed how much she craved human interaction and attention. She was rather lonely. It seemed that her and Molly would be suited for one another after all. The mousey coroner and the surprisingly loud mouth programmer some how made an excellent fit. He cleared his throat, "No matter. It seemed John and Lestrade were intent on convincing Molly to go home with one of them. That left me to care for you."

Her eyes widened in surprise over his choice of words, "Well it does matter, so thank you." She chuckled lightly, "You could have left me to die in a puddle of my own refuse, but instead of compete for the lovely Molly's affections, you decided to tend to the chubby, bookish, violent, lush."

Kairi watched from the corner of her eyes as Sherlock's shoulders slumped and he dropped his gaze slightly. Kairi smiled, she couldn't help but enjoy teasing this man, so utterly devoid of practical protocols of human interaction. She noticed that he turned to face her fully now and she turned to him with a coy grin on her lips. She was surprised to see his gaze rather serious and so she returned his look, waiting for his words.

"I do not think you are_ chubby_," He said with distaste, though his features remained stoney, "And being bookish is not a bad thing. Its obvious by your bookshelf and electronic reader that you are very well read in many different genres and languages. I personally find that impressive-,"

"You went through my kindle?" Kairi replied.

"Let me finish." He snapped at her and she bit her lip, trying not to giggle. He watched her white teeth bite into the delicate flesh and an unfamiliar roll spread through his limbs, he glared a little more deeply, not understanding why he was so inclined to defend himself. "Your extensive reading is something I can respect in an ordinary human-,"

"You sound like an alien." She murmured quietly, but she decided to remain quiet because of the glare that he shot her as he continued.

" - And you are not any worse than the normal populace while drinking. Despite my calculations on your blood alcohol content, you were rather well behaved for the amount of alcohol you consumed – if you consider singing impromptu Karaoke well behaved." He exhaled and brought the cup of coffee to his lips.

She chuckled, "Yeah, but I bet I rocked it at Karaoke. Did I sing Queen?"

His eyes narrowed at her, "I'm not familiar with current music."

Her mouth instantly dropped and she looked as if he had called her overweight again. "You don't know who Queen is!?"

He shook his head infinitesimally, "Should I?"

She kept staring at him, hopelessly lost in her own mind. "How do you even function?"

It was his turn to look appalled, "How do _I_ function?" He almost laughed her, "You _tiny_ humans and your _tiny, simple _brains that hold so much useless information. You're all so obsessed with your hair, your clothes, who is shagging who! Look at yourself! You get drunk in order to gain attention from your peers," He flicked the cigarette over the balcony with flourish, "Its pathetic."

Kairi was surprised by how changeable this man could be - a moment ago they were talking about classic rock and now he was calling her simple and pathetic! She narrowed her eyes at her shoes, her mouth turning ever so slightly into a sad frown. She stared back up at him, her bright eyes lit with fury, "You have NO idea why I do anything that I do." She growled, "You may think you know the reason behind why people do what they do , but then again you tend surround yourself with idiots!" She stomped her foot, "You are no more special than anyone else in this world Sherlock Holmes!"

He scoffed at her, slamming his coffee cup on the table beside her, "How _very_ wrong you are." He spat, vehemently. He was infuriated. This tiny, useless woman, who could be so much more, let her stupid, primitive mind be ruled by emotions.

"Oh I'm right and I _know_ it." She jabbed two fingers, clasping a cigarette, in his chest. He tried to brush it away but she only jabbed him harder, "You are just as lonely and desperate as anyone else in this world," She prodded him further, "John accepted you because he was sick and needed a thrill! But you, oh you! You are _desperate_ for attention – the more negative the better! Nothing can make you hate yourself more than you already do Mr. Holmes!" She spat at him. "You are narcissistic, obsessive and so very, very sad! You crave human interaction but you fear rejection _far_ too much to let yourself be involved with anyone else. You hide behind your deductions like a whore hides behind clothing!" She got so close to him his chin almost touched her nose as she glared up to him, "Everyone knows what lies beneath Mr. Holmes, a scared, sad little boy fighting against his family and love and sanity just because you fear what normalcy could actually bring you!"

He laughed at her now, she was horrified at how genuine it sounded, "What a sad little mind you have." He set his icy stare on her and she managed not to flinch, unlike the many others who wilted beneath his gaze. "Preaching to the choir now? Think you can deduce me?"

Kairi finally took a step back and chuckled resigning to is impunity, "Oh Mr. Holmes, you have no idea. I don't _have_ to deduce you. Its very easy to see. You are human after all, aren't you? Even if its so very minimal." She sighed deeply, deciding not to look at his infuriating face. "You are just as lonely and sad as the rest of us, wanting people to recognize your brilliance so you shove it down their throats!" She took a deep inhale of her cigarette, looking disdainfully at the consulting detective. "You are so scared, so sad, so very alone, except for John who somehow understands and loves you despite the massive idiot that you are!"

Sherlock Holmes was silent, fuming. He turned towards the door, reaching for the handle.

"Sherlock."

He didn't pause as he reached for the handle, his hand grasping the cold metal of the elegant knob.

Kairi reached out a hand and grabbed his shoulder forcefully spinning him on the spot, "Damnit Mr. Holmes, why must you be so difficult? Is it THAT hard for you to interact with other people? Why can't you take a simple joke, a genuine touch? Why cant you just be _normal_?"

His eyes finally met hers, the bright orbs shaking as thoughts raced through his brain, "Normal. Is. _Boring_." He said, slowly emphasizing each word. "And so I must go. Do enjoy your job with my brother. I think he will be rather infuriating for you." He growled and turned quickly, opening the door with a very wide swing.

Kairi watched as Sherlock Holmes stormed from her apartment. She kicked the door shut a little more than gently and glared back in through the window at the silent home.

"This is why we cant have nice things, Appa." Kairi said to her dog, sitting at her feet and whining sympathetically. "I ruin everything I touch."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_So I REALLY enjoyed this chapter and then I really hated it :( Hopefully you all end up at least moderately thinking its not complete shit. I'm okay with that._**

**_Thanks again for all the support. I promise I will get to "story" eventually, but I do fear rushing it. I dont want Kairi and Sherlock to have this relationship where *suddenly* they love each other. I don't think you can possibly have a relationship with Sherlock Holmes without punching him or yelling at him, especially if you love him - i.e. John Watson. Despite the growth I believe Sherlock encounters during Reichenbach (sacrificing everything to save the people he has sentiment for) which allows him and Kairi to converse almost amicably, I honestly think he's pretty damn scared and hurt. I don't think all of what Kairi says to him ACTUALLY applies...but sometimes you say petty things to hurt people who've hurt you...A very human, confused interaction between two very dysfunctional people._**

**_So bear with me. I hope its good enough or at least fun enough to keep you entertained. Pls let me know if you like it, hate it, wish I would die in a fiery plane rash to be later devoured by sharks. I do enjoy responding to people, so if you have ANYTHING you'd like to say, please say it. Even if its flames...sometimes those are even more fun to respond to._**

**_Much love._**


	6. -6-

-6-

Kairi paced up and down her hallway, with her phone in hand. It was later in the day and the sun was setting beautifully this afternoon. She would walk just far enough to glance at the pink, orange and purple sky and then she'd shake her head from the distraction and turn back to the task at hand.

She sighed, looking at the phone, typing in a few numbers, almost pressing send, then exiting out of the call screen before she could complete the call. She did this too many times to count, with Appa behind her, mouth open wide and a happy tongue lolling out the side. She made her way out of her front room, into her modest bedroom and looked around.

Kairi had ordered everything from an outlet store nearby. A dark wood dresser for some of her clothes, an ornate bed frame of the same color with a comfy mattress covered with a beautiful chevron comforter with white, turquoise, bright yellow, and gray lines. Her sheets were also turquoise. The room itself was bright and fun, but didn't hold much personally. She assumed most women her age would have interesting art, photos of their children, photos of their loved ones.

Photographs just made her hurt more. The memories of her life before the war, before her mother's sickness, it just hurt too much to think about those things. Thankfully, she was wonderfully adept at shutting herself down emotionally. She'd done it when she was younger, then when she finally started dating – those one or two fellows – and after the war seemed to destroy everything she held dear.

She shook her head, trying to shake loose the thoughts trying to cling to her. Faces, smells, sounds, all suddenly became dull and she took a deep, shaking breath. She glanced down at her phone, deciding that she didn't have the balls to make the phone call at the moment. She exited her bedroom shutting the door with more strength than she intended. She walked into her kitchen, stopped an sighed. She picked up her phone and dialed in the number she was dreading to call.

* * *

Sherlock's phone rang and he picked it up, glancing at the unfamiliar number. He detested phone calls, but answered it anyway. "Mmhmm." He said simply into the speaker.

John glanced up, intrigued by Sherlock actually answering a phone call and stared for a moment then went back to clicking the keys of his laptop through another solved case involving identity theft.

"Really John," A moment later Sherlock was suddenly behind him and clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Where's Waldo?"

John glared at the computer screen. He wasn't happy with the title either, but he'd been hit with writers block over the case they just solved about a murdered old woman and a missing parakeet, "Its a working title, Sherlock."

"Hmph." Sherlock grunted as he passed by, now obviously off the phone.

"Who was that?" John tried to mention casually as he typed away.

"Who was what?" Sherlock said, sounding rather grumpy as he slouched down in his chair.

John sighed. Sherlock was currently in between cases and still acting bitter and hateful towards the world since they had gone out drinking with Molly, Kairi, and Lestrade two weeks ago. "On the phone."

Sherlock glared at John for a moment, "A contact. Looking into information about Moriarty."

John's interest was piqued, "I thought we weren't getting anywhere on that?"

A low growl formed in Sherlock's throat, "We aren't." He stood abruptly and walked towards his bedroom while John just sort of stared after him, herd some rustling and saw Sherlock emerge from his room with his long wool coat.

"We going somewhere?" John asked nonchalantly.

Sherlock looked at him dramatically, rolling his eyes and giving an exasperated sigh, "Yes. Grab your coat." He groaned and walked towards the door, grumbling something about John's simple mind. John simply smiled and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and followed Sherlock out the door.

* * *

"Well, I know this is odd, but I do really need some help." Kairi send into her phone's receiver. "I'm just a bit out of my depth here." She said meekly and tried not to sigh. She was desperate and needed help before it was too late.

"Oh, erm." Molly responded, "I mean of course I'll go but..."

"But what?" Kairi said tentatively.

"Well," Molly gulped over the phone, sounding awkward, "Why would you want my help?"

Kairi chuckled, "I'm female. You're female. This is supposed to work."

Molly chuckled lightly at that and Kairi giggled along with her, "But why me?" Molly said a little nervously, "You've seen how I dress! How am I supposed to help you shopping?"

Kairi chuckled, "First of all, you dress wonderfully! Second, I don't know! I suck at this too, but there has to be enough estrogen between us to actually accomplish something!" Kairi said a little desperately, "I mean, this will be my first professional job, not in a dimly lit cubicle or the deepest pit of some random building. I have to actually give a shit." She muttered, "Plus Mycroft gave me a lot of money. I'm sure I can afford to spend a little bit on you too!"

Molly was silent for a beat, "Well, I don't know..."

Kairi chuckled, "Of course you do! Free stuff! WOOOO!" She said excitedly and heard Molly chuckle.

"Well since you aren't a member of Scotland Yard any more, I guess its okay for you to bribe me now." Kairi could hear her timid smile over the phone.

"Perfect. Pick you up in a few, all right?" Kairi smiled.

Molly coughed, "Yes, all right."

Kairi hung up the phone before the nervousness could take over Molly and she sprinted to her room, grabbed her jacket, and sprinted back to the front door, scooping up her keys and wallet. She turned quickly and dipped to one knee covered by the faux suede of her thigh high boots, grabbed Appa by his fluffy jowls and planted a big kiss on his face. "I'll see you later my love! Momma's going shopping!"

Appa barked excitedly and Kairi pretended it was in response to her words and not her overwhelming energy. She smiled as she went out the door and bounded down a few flights of stairs. Wrapping her infinity scarf around her neck and pulling a rather defined, round hat on top of her head that came from her pockets. As she stepped outside, she shivered involuntarily and glanced around. No one seemed to be as bundled up as her, in her pea coat, short wool skirt, and thick wool tights covered by boots that went a third of the way up her thigh, but she didn't mind. She was comfortable, for once, in this damned weather, and she felt rather cute as well.

Most of her clothes were from consignment shops or discount boutiques. She could never find the courage to spend more than twenty dollars on any given scrap of clothing, so most of her money and her time went to finding bits and pieces of clothing at thrift stores and revamping them at home with her modest sewing machine that had once belonged to her mother.

She hailed a cab, feeling like Mary Tyler Moore, but knew the British may frown upon her breaking into song and dance in the middle of a crowded, public street.

Some days you just wake up feeling wonderful.

* * *

John and Sherlock sat in a silent cab. The driver was noisily talking on the phone in another language and John kept glancing at Sherlock, curious of course as to where they were going since Sherlock had not said a single thing.

"So," John started.

"No." Sherlock simply said.

John huffed. "You don't even know what I was going to sa-,"

"You were going to ask about Moriarty. You were going to ask about where we are going." Sherlock stated matter of factly and slouched a little more in his seat, but remained silent.

John shrugged, his eye brows lifting in a sort of exasperated way as he glanced out the window.

* * *

"How is this one?" Kairi came out of the dressing room and did a tiny little twirl for Molly.

Molly sat, a little uncomfortable looking, but you could see the excitement written all over her face, "Oh I like that one! It makes you all curvy looking." She smiled brightly.

Kairi laughed a little and turned to look at herself in the mirror, "Molly dearest, everything makes me curvy looking."

Molly sputtered a bit, "No I wasn't meaning that!"

Kairi smiled over her shoulder at Molly, "Its honestly okay Molly. I'm curvy! So what? I'm not fat!" She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at herself, "Well at least I don't think so." Her hands followed the lines of the loose, pearl colored silky blouse atop the mauve colored pencil skirt.

"Oh if you're referencing Sherlock..." Molly said in a growly voice – at least for her.

Kairi sighed, "Of course I'm talking about him. The nit-wit has been avoiding me for two weeks after our little spat. He's so very sensitive for someone who pretends not to have emotions and is such a raging prick."

Molly chuckled, "You are right though. He is very sensitive. That's why its so much easier for him to attack people instead of wait for them to attack him."

Kairi turned slowly, an impressed turn on her lip. She nodded at Molly, "Why Molly dearest, I do believe you have hit it spot on. At least that's my opinion anyways." Kairi finished and went back into the changing room to try on her last dress, "Which he obviously didn't appreciate." She grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

"Right, so." John began again, "Where are we going exactly?"

Sherlock glared at him through the corner of his eye, "It must be so-,"

"Yes so incredibly boring in my vapid brain space," John did his best, haughty Sherlock impression, which seemed to gleam a twitch of the lips from the morose detective. "Indulge my stupidity then. Where are we going?"

"See for yourself. We've just arrived." Sherlock responded.

The cab began to slow, though the foreign taxi driver continued to speak rapidly and loudly into his blue tooth headset. He pointed abjectly at the meter and Sherlock threw a few bills at him, barely registering what they said.

John and Sherlock emerged from the cab and it sped away – obviously hoping the paying idiot wouldn't realize his cash mistake. John rolled his eyes as Sherlock flapped his coat around him gently, popping up the collar. He sighed lightly, but Sherlock still heard him and glared at him for a moment.

"And who do we know here?" John asked.

A grin spread over Sherlock's mouth and he began to walk rapidly toward the entrance, "You shall see."

* * *

Kairi slipped into the comfortable black number. It was made of a very cozy combination of cashmere, cotton, and a bit of Lycra. It was a simple sleeveless tube like dress, with a modest, square neckline that framed her collar bones nicely. The bodice was fitting, with wonderfully placed pleats and darts to allow for mobility and maximum curve without awkward bunching. The hem of the skirt reached just above her knee and there was a tiny slit in the back to allow for comfortable walking. The dress was made for skinnier women, but Kairi was proud to say that it fit her wondrously. It breathed beautifully, conformed to Kairi in a flattering way without being too whorish, and it was comfortable as sin. She finished zipping it up and made a bit of a squeaking sound when she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She smiled wide. Safe to say she'd be buying one in every color.

"Oh Molly, wait until you see this one. You'll love it. You will have to try one on. Its _so_ comfortable! I feel like sex, wrapped in chocolate, riding a unicorn on the beach!" She smiled brightly and opened the door wide, her smile frozen on her face.

"Sex wrapped in chocolate?"

Her smile dropped.

"I hardly think that is a very clear way to quantify your comfort level."

Her eyes narrowed.

"And sex is highly subjective. What may have been amazing for you might be dreary to someone else. Boring the lot of it."

Her hands perched on her hips, _And I was having _such_ a good day!_ "Sherlock." Kairi muttered, nodding her head slightly but not removing the vehemence from her voice.

She glanced at Molly and John who were talking to each other in hushed tones, but animated eyes. Kairi couldn't help but let her features soften at the sight of the two.

It just be nice to have someone to make you smile like that.

She shook her head to vanish her thoughts and looked back at Sherlock, her face a mask of impatience, "Why are you here ruining my perfectly wonderful girls' day out?" She glared at him and John chuckled as he saw Sherlock recoil ever so slightly. "Do you know how many of these things I've had? I could count them on one hand!"

Sherlock took a deep breath, stepping closer to Kairi to glance up and down at her. The dress was impressive. Expensive. But made her look lovely. "I was right about you purchasing clothes that fit. It looks lovely on you."

Kairi was about to reply with a scathing remark she had prepared for his negativity, "Oh yeah!? Well you're – huh?" She was frozen in the moment, as were John and Molly. All of them were staring agape at Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed dramatically. "I need a cigarette."

Kairi frowned again, "That's why you stalked me? A cigarette?!"

He frowned at her, "I need to think." He said, his eyes seemed to travel all over her face, her bare arms, and the aforementioned dress. "Smoking helps me think."

Kairi let out an abrupt sigh, "I haven't brought them with me. They are back at my apartment."

Sherlock bit his lip and stomped his foot with a flourish, "Damn!" He growled.

"I mean we can go round to a shop and buy some if you're that desperate." Kairi said, raising an eyebrow at his infuriated behavior.

"No." Sherlock said in a grave voice, "That just wont do." He muttered.

Kairi was about to respond when Sherlock grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards the exit of the dressing rooms. Kairi was able to grab her coat and Molly tossed her boots as she was dragged away from her and John. "Never forget me!" She said with an air of drama as she was pulled from their giggling view. "What are you doing!?" Kairi grumbled to Sherlock in a harsh whisper.

"I need to think." He muttered, "Smoking with you helps me think."

_That's odd._ Kairi thought, "All right, hold your horses."

Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks and Kairi rammed into his side as he was turning to her, "I don't have any horses." He looked completely astonished that she would mention such a thing.

Kairi sighed, rolling her eyes, "Dear Lord child." She muttered and then patted her body, realizing she was still wearing the store's dress, "Sherlock, I need to go back and change. I need to pay for these clothes."

Sherlock did his sigh again and yanked her towards the front desk where an awaiting blonde twenty something was working, "May I help you?" Kairi, still barefoot, decided it was time to put on her boots.

"Yes." Sherlock said curtly, waiting a good, few awkward seconds before continuing, but this time his voice was softer, smoother, his smile seemed genuine, "I need to purchase this dress and whatever else she was trying on. The blonde gentlemen and that gorgeous red haired thing over there will be collecting the items for me and bring them along later." Kairi finished zipping up half her leg and straightened, staring at Sherlock, her mouth completely agape. She could _swear_ she could see a soul behind those eyes, "You see, I just cant seem to wait to get my darling home! She just got a new job so we are celebrating with a little spending spree!" He smiled again and the blonde behind the counter was slopping up every gooey word. "I'll probably regret it later, but I just cant help myself around her."

He now glanced at Kairi, his features full of life and his eyes adoring her. She still stared back at him, completely blown away and even mildly offended by this foreign exterior.

"She just cant believe it either!" He chuckled nonchalantly, "How silly she can be." He took this moment to flick her nose gently and Kairi went cross-eyed for a moment and her eyes settled on the blonde who was smiling abnormally wide with watery eyes and her hands clasped over her heart.

"Uh." Was all Kairi could manage.

Sherlock focused his attention back on the blonde, "She will be wearing it out." He said and then his feature returned to normal in almost an instant as he slapped his black credit card on the counter and glanced at Kairi once more, "Please include one of every color in this dress style." He added as an after thought and dragged Kairi out of the store.

She could barely form sentences as she just stared, confused at the obviously schizophrenic detective. Her mind was still reeling from his multiple personality disorder.

* * *

Kairi opened her door laughing, slipping her coat from her shoulders as Appa came bounding towards her. He skidded to a stop when he saw Sherlock and proceeded to push himself between them.

Sherlock glowered at the beast as it followed Kairi to her room. She glanced over her shoulder and continued talking, "I can't believe how ridiculous that was. John will never let you forget it!"

"Doesn't matter." He muttered, his eyes seeming to move a mile a minute, searching her home for something, anything.

A voice came from inside Kairi's bedroom, "On the table outside!"

_Of course!_ He yelled in his own mind, the voice seeming to echo inside of his palace.

"Meet you out there!" She added with more rustling of clothes.

Sherlock made a beeline for the outside patio and paused momentarily when some movement caught his vision out of the corner of his eye.

He watched for what seemed like hours as Kairi began to undress. She pulled the zipper down her back, revealing snowy, smooth skin, clad in black, lacy underthings. Before she removed the dress completely, his eyes widened and he gulped down whatever thoughts and emotions stirred beneath his skin and quashed them quickly as he headed out to her balcony.

He reached for her cigarette case, pulling one free and lighting it up with such satisfaction. He took a few deep inhales when he heard the door open to the patio. "I already informed Molly and John of our plan. They shall be following shortly, bringing some wine and I think there was mention of some sort of food." He said haphazardly as his brain began to slow down and individual thought were more easily seen.

When Kairi didn't respond he turned, holding out her cigarette case and lighter.

He finally looked in her direction and was mildly surprised.

She was standing there, in another pair of those calf skin fuzzy boots, black stretch pants tucked into them, covered by her large, outside smoking jacket, and a rather odd looking orange beanie covering her head. However, her choice of clothing was not the most surprising thing.

Kairi was standing there at the door while it swung shut slowly behind her, she was motionless except for her face. Her features were contorting into a number of confused, aggravated, and pained looks that were directed at a single envelope laying in her hands.

Sherlock took a moment, realizing that Kairi's demeanor had drastically changed, "What is it?" His eyes were already frantically moving over the unopened envelope.

She seemed short of breath for a moment, "Its a letter." Sherlock almost commented on the absurdity of such a statement, but she continued, looking up at Sherlock with tears in her eyes, "Its from my mother."

There was a following silence that neither of them could break. Kairi was obviously heart broken and in pain. Sherlock was merely astounded. He was surprised, which didn't happen often.

He was under the impression that Kairi's mother had been dead.

_**A/N**_

**Oh dear lord I'm an idiot. I wrote this last night. Uploaded it. But didn't post it. You are all able to hate me a little bit for that.**

**I apologize greatly for my absence! Things have been hectic with work, some familial emergencies, and losses of loved ones. I was a bit disenchanted there with writing for a bit and went on a consuming binge which was hard for me to find something I was motivated to read. What a pain! Then my husband got me to start reading the Naruto Manga and BOOM, I was entrenched for a few days until I obsessed over it and then finished it (not the entire manga mind you, just from the most recent Japanese Anime episode to the current manga - if that makes sense).**

**I don't know if you noticed that I changed the cover art of the story. Though I'm in love with Emma Stone, she was NOT who I was seeing in the role of Kairi, but that photo I found of her just fit for the time being. However, I did find this lovely woman and felt like she was perfect. It was a random google search, but I think she fits the bill nicely. Lots of curves, even in her face, with those lovely lips! So I hope you don't mind and I hope I didn't ruin the illusion for anyone.**

**This chapter was hard for me to get going, but once I started I ended up really enjoying it. As you can see, I am going to start dabbling in a bit of plot. Not too much. There is much torture in the future for you all :) Not to fret.**

**Please let me know what you think or if you see any errors. I only get to write after everyone is asleep so I'm usually exhausted. I love to reply and discuss things with you, so hopefully you dont mind that either.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	7. -7-

-7-

Kairi fiddled with the neckline of her current blouse. It was pale gold, shimmery and flowy with a somewhat high neck that did this odd little tie off to the side that seemed to flip onto her collar bone and annoy the tits out of her. She glared at it, awkwardly of course, as its almost impossible to glare at your own collar bone, and flicked it this way and that until she decided to give up.

Her fingers went back to her slick keyboard, a pricey thing, ergonomic and possibly made of black gold for how much it cost. She had to admit that it curved perfectly to her hands. That was hard to do since her hands were generally smaller than the general population of tall, lanky or thick boned computer programmers. Her fingers glided over it almost effortlessly as she picked away at her most recent project.

Since she had started working for Mycroft Holmes almost a week ago, she had been giving what she knew to be a run through. Most of her assignments were given as tests of her abilities. After a day or two of rather boring tasks she decided to hack into Mycroft's personal email account and printed out a few random emails. She put them in a folder and handed them to him on his way in one day. She had not dealt with personally after her initial hire, but when he opened it and gazed through its contents, he had taken the time to stop and glanced back and her with a knowing smile on his face. Kairi had ever so thoughtfully blacked out just about every other word with a dark marker. She had not been given any pointless busy work since.

She was currently working on permanently erasing rather tawdry files and emails from a prestigious member of Parliament's home computer when her phone began to buzz. She glanced at the screen and sighed heavily. Sherlock was phoning. _Again._

She ignored the phone call, knowing he would never leave her a message, but after about 12 missed calls and numerous limited text messages from the consulting detective over the past week she was growing weary.

She hadn't talked to any of her "friends" within that time. She was hoping that they would think she was abducted. Or dead. Either one would work for her current situation.

She sighed, recalling the previous week's events.

_Kairi had slipped out of the sinful dress and plodded into one of her cozy outfits for home. Simple stretchy, fleece lined leggings, a form fitting tank top under a loose sweater, and her worn in calf skin boots. She grabbed her favorite hat and plopped it atop her head and made her way out to the patio with Appa at her heels._

_She noticed that her mail was still sitting on the table from the day before so she flipped through it to see if anything was important. Glancing outside, she watched as Sherlock lit up a cigarette, an almost giddy spark in his eyes as he exhaled. His addiction to smoking was most unhealthy._

_She chuckled to herself and glanced back at the envelopes beneath her fingertips. Mostly bills, some spam for pre-approved credit cards, and a few letters addressed to the tenant before her. The last envelope was sturdy, made from some high quality card stock, and slightly heavy in her hands. She glanced at the writing and her heart skipped ever so slightly._

_The ink was dark and rich, flowing solidly from one letter to the next. The curve to the 'K' in her name sent a spike through her heart and she took a deep breath to calm herself. Her fingers were gripping the edge of the card stock as she walked to the door to her patio. The corners creased ever so slightly and she let out a shuddering breath, frantically smoothing out the crease caused by her panic. As she glanced at the envelope once again, a single tear dropped from her eye and splashed upon the ebony ink. It smeared only slightly and she fought desperately to keep the sob in her throat._

_She had her fingers on the handle, not sure where her body was guiding her except that she knew she needed to do something, anything, besides reading the letter._

_The cold air assaulted her and she shivered audibly, staring at the letter which was ripping her apart piece by piece. Why did this letter come now, when she was so close to a semblance of normal!? She had friends, she may have found peace, but no more. The article in her hand was a powerful black hole, sucking all of her sanity away from her in an instant._

"_What is it?"_

_That velvet voice rang in her ears and she was almost able to take her eyes off of the envelope. She took a breath, feeling it halt in her chest and it pained her so. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to reassert her control over the pain that flooded through her veins. She was always so capable of it before. Why could she not do it now? Why couldn't she shut it all off?_

_When she glanced up, she was gazing into the crystal clear eyes of Sherlock Holmes, his face screwed up in curiosity. She could see his hands twitching to take it from her, "What is it?" He asked, almost seeming surprised._

_Her voice was weak, she felt like her diaphragm was spasming, failing as she took another breath, "Its a letter." She managed to squeak out. Her throat was dry and her stomach churned violently as she tried to pry the last words from her lungs, "Its from my mother."_

_There was a deafening silence between them and for a moment they stared at each other. Sherlock's eyes were open, consuming, confused as they danced between the letter in her hands and the pain on her face. He was still gripping the cigarettes, extended in his hands._

_The door to her apartment seemed to crash open with life and happiness as John and Molly returned, burdened with Kairi's purchases. In that moment Kairi sobered herself up, swallowed hard and tucked the letter into her jacket and she felt Sherlock's eyes attach themselves to the letter almost instantly. She grabbed the cigarettes from the detective and with a shaky hand lit up her first one._

_With the first inhale she was able to turn to Molly and John, both Doctors and both highly disapproving of the nasty habit of smoking, and Kairi smiled and waved._

"_What kind of letter?" Sherlock finally asked._

_Kairi looked at him, feigning her best clueless look, "I'm sorry. Its none of your business." As soon as she said it she knew she would regret it. Of course it was his business! The man practically mainlined mystery and intrigue - and if he didn't have that it was coffee and nicotine._

_He seemed to smirk at her ever so slightly, "What does it say?"_

_She glared at him, "I haven't read it and I wont read it in front of you. Its personal." She growled._

_His smile only seemed to widen, "I was under the impression your mother was dead..." He began but Molly popped her head out just as Kairi was about to respond with a quivering lip that made Sherlock's smile falter._

"_Come now, hurry up on those death sticks and come inside!" She smiled, "John and I brought Thai food!"_

_Kairi beamed at Molly, any trace of her previous sadness was erased, "Absolutely. Would you bring me a cup of wine?"_

_Molly shrugged and rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure!" With that, she popped back inside._

_Kairi took another drag from her cigarette as Sherlock spoke, "You know, you cannot hide things from me. I am innately curious and brilliant."_

_Kairi felt her voice waver, "Piss on your brilliance." She threw her cigarette down to the ground and stomped on it, "Its not your concern!" She hissed at him. Sherlock was slightly shocked at her vehemence but it only made him more curious. She could see the twinkle in his eye, like an elf at Christmas. She turned sharply and walked back inside with her sweetest smile possible, John and Molly beaming at her with take out boxes lining her small coffee table._

"_All right?" John said to her, his eyebrows lifted in concern as his eyes passed between his consulting detective and the girl with empty eyes. He knew how much Sherlock could rile Kairi._

"_Perfect." Kairi lied. She shucked off her jacket and tossed it in her room, closing the door swiftly with Sherlock's eyes on her._

Kairi shook her head again and glanced at the code on her screen. She was in essence creating a virus to eat up and corrupt any files on her client's computer. In the end, he would look relatively blameless. When he got home, he would open up an email and POOF, a virus would destroy his hard drive and a flashy piece of code would ensure that certain emails would be deleted. A few random segments of personal files might get caught in the cross fire, but it was better to have that than have his indiscretions brought to light.

Her phone began to buzz again and she automatically silenced it. She only had a few more lines of code to go before she would be able to go home. If there was one thing about this job she didn't like – other than her inability to wear jeans and a pair of Converse – was the fact that she had no actual hours. Jobs were completed when they were assigned, sleepiness be damned. However, she did get paid an absurd amount of money.

An icon appeared on her screen that she had not seen before. It was a simple red 'X' over a standard pad lock. Curious as ever, she clicked on it and her computer froze.

"NO!" She shouted at the screen, gripping it for dear life. She was happy that she saved only five minutes ago, otherwise she would have lost hours of work. As she rapped the monitor with her knuckles, knowing it wouldn't do a thing, she heard footsteps approach her cubicle hastily.

A she reached down to the tower of her CPU to do a hard reset – which she detested - her wrist was grasped firmly and she gasped in shock. As she looked up, a pair of familiar, clear eyes were gazing back at her. "What are you doing!?" She screeched.

A very coy smile played upon his lips, "Run."

Without a second of hesitation, Kairi smiled at Sherlock Homes, adjusted her hand in his and began running from her cubicle amongst the clanging of an alert system piping over the speakers. As they dashed through the hallway, Kairi could feel the tension in her body, "Mycroft wont let you get away with this. You're basically kidnapping a very important member of his team!" She whispered loudly to Sherlock as they crept around a corner.

"Are you now?" He drawled.

Kairi couldn't help but smirk, "You bet your sweet ass!"

Sherlock glanced back a bit shocked for only a moment before he lunged into the next walkway, tugging Kairi behind him. She could see the mischief in his eyes and in his smile. She could tell he enjoyed annoying his brother to no end. She was sure she'd get canned for letting Sherlock take her away from her dreary cubby, but at this moment she didn't care. The entire building was heading into lock down because of a security breach and all she could do is laugh as the mad man with a scarf tugged her alone halogen lit hallways to her freedom.

She couldn't help but smile, knowing that Mycroft couldn't actually be mad at his own brother and the best programmer in his inconspicuous little company.

When they reached Kairi's apartment, Sherlock tugged her in and slammed the door with excitement. He peeked out the peep hole as Kairi removed her jacket and pet Appa on the head.

"So you kidnapped me from work for a smoke I'm assuming?" She smiled as she made her way to her patio with Sherlock and Appa in tow. He was silent until they were outside, Kairi bundled in her jacket and a cigarette clasped between her ruby lips.

Sherlock lit up a cigarette and glanced at her wearily, "No, not just a smoke." He admitted. "I'm here to talk about the letter."

Kairi hung her head and sighed, "Sherlock its really none of your business."

"I've read it." He stated quietly.

Kairi froze with a cigarette halfway to her lips, "I'm sorry, what?"

Sherlock remained silent as he brought a cigarette between his pale lips. He didn't look at her.

"I told you it wasn't your business." Kairi said, her voice eerily soft and emotionless. "It was mine to read." She stared at him, her eyes beginning to water and she could sense his unease. "It wasn't yours to read." She stated rather dully.

"Doesn't matter." He grumbled and glanced at her, "I wanted to."

With a shriek Kairi pitched her lit cigarette at his face and he was lucky that the filter bounced off his cheek and the lit end smouldered on his favorite coat. He had the audacity to look up at her with disdain.

"This is my favorite coa-"

"FUCK YOUR COAT!" She screamed at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you care at all!? You're invading my privacy! You are infiltrating a piece of my history that I don't want to revisit!"

Sherlock pouted slightly, refusing to look at her, "You are mislead," He mumbled a little pathetically, "I don't care at all. I wanted to know what it said, so I read it. I told you that you couldn't keep it from me."

"_I_ haven't even read it you bastard!" She screamed at him as she pushed past him and stormed inside with Appa trailing behind her with his tail curled under and his ears folded back. Kairi stripped off her smoking jacket as unwanted tears streamed down her cheeks. She lost control again in front of that infuriating detective. She thought they had an understanding. She thought they could work together without murdering each other. She glanced at the kitchen for a second through her tears and thought about how quickly she could get to a knife.

Her eyes trailed to the table where the letter sat open on her desk and her resolve crumbled. She sat down hard in her favorite chair and disintegrated into a blubbering mess. All those years she shoved down deep, all those wonderful horrible memories clamoring at her resolve. She could barely hold on. She sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. The empty part of her was happy that she put on waterproof make up today.

She felt a furry mass lean heavily against her leg and she looked up to see Appa, ears back, eyes sad, tipping his head back to look at her longingly. She reached out and let her hand fall over his fluffy head clumsily.

She had just noticed that time had passed. The sun was lower in the sky and she felt utterly and hopelessly alone. She glanced at her dining table where the fateful letter lay and she saw Sherlock sitting there silently, staring intently at the letter.

"Why are you still here?" She managed to croak out.

Sherlock's gaze flickered to her and he looked morose, maybe even sad if Kairi believed he had a heart. "You should read it."

Kairi scoffed at him, "Why the fuck does it matter now? It wont make any more sense to me than to an absolute stranger."

Sherlock glared at her slightly, "What do you mean?"

Kairi rocked slightly, her eyes glassy, "Its why I don't give my address to family. I don't need the reminders."

"What reminders?" He lead her gently.

"The reminder that I have a family."

He looked taken back by her statement. "Why don't you want the reminder?"

She looked at him, practically hypnotized by emotion, "It hurts. I don't want to hurt anymore. I've been hurt enough."

He swallowed tightly and stood, the letter in his hand and he approached her slowly. Her eyes glazed again as she stared at nothing. He circled her chair and Appa growled viciously at him as he made his way to the love seat.

Kairi jumped into movement and hugged Appa almost viciously, burring her face in his fur. He happily engaged his master and relished in the contact. Sherlock was bored with this emotional display. He couldn't understand why a pet could deserve such emotion. The dog seemed to glare at him.

He sat down slowly, Kairi's face still buried in fur. He felt her piercing glance around her dog's collar and he saw her let out a long sigh. She sat up slowly, wiping at her pale face now blotchy with sadness. She sniffled a bit and adjusted her seat and invited Appa up into the chair with her. After a tangle of limbs and fur, she put her hand out to Sherlock and he handed her the letter.

She gazed at the writing on the lovely cream card stock, the same the envelope was made from. It smelled faintly of cinnamon and vanilla, the smell of home. She had to gulp back another sob as she saw the graceful, looping scrawl of her mother. Of the person who used to be her mother. She glanced up at Sherlock and he was sitting back against her love seat, eyes closed and fingers steepled over his lips.

She finally let her eyes decipher the writing and absorb the words and meaning. Like so many times she had tried before, only to be upset and empty after the garbled words flew off the page and streamed into nothing. Her mother was not her mother any more.

"Read it aloud if you could." He said quietly.

Kairi sighed.

"_There stood a crab with all eight toes_

_With knowledge vast and many woes_

_He stood above black sea so high_

_Thinking that the end is nigh_

_He pondered what he loved the most_

_Not a penny pence or mother's toast_

_But mostly that he loved to boast_

_With knowledge vast and wide._

_He knew not love or care for friends_

_And this is when the story ends_

_He dropped to make the story bend_

_To please his seas folk eye_

_His knowledge vast, hourglass of stone_

_And nothing shall his memr'y hold_

_Except of course for all his woes_

_He sadly now must lie_

_So choose a life full of heart_

_And ne'er let red waves depart_

_Know that you cannot restart,_

_For crabs surely cannot fly."_

Kairi finished with a long shuddering breath, "See? It means nothing." She sighed heavily and glanced at Sherlock who was motionless. "It's gibberish Its always gibberish"

"Nothing is gibberish" He muttered, sounding irritable. "There's always meaning behind words."

Kairi laughed ruefully, "Not hers."

Sherlock opened his eyes, curious, "How so?"

Kairi smiled, tainted with pain, "She's got early onset Alzheimer's."

"Alzheimer's." Sherlock slapped his hands against his thighs, "Of course! I thought it was a nursery rhyme. How stupid!"

Kairi looked at him angrily, "She used to tell me nursery rhymes when I was growing up." She choked back a sob, "She used to make them up for me. I never got the normal stories like my sister did."

Sherlock seemed to brush away her idle chatter. His thought kept grasping at the words in the simple letter. He kept having to remind himself they were the silly ramblings of a crazy woman.

"She suffered from PTSD." Kairi muttered through tears, "Its how she met my father originally. They were in war together. You don't escape from that unscathed."

Sherlock remained silent as the words Kairi spoke melded with the words from the rhyme, attacking the symbolism, the cadence, any possible codes that were hidden.

"When -," Her voice cracked, swallowed whole by the pain in her heart, "When my father died, my mother fell apart. Her mind literally broke from the strain of dealing with the loss of her soul mate," Her voice faltered again and she swallowed hard, "We had to put her in a home. She went comatose. Stopped being able to function. She needed care and I couldn't do it."

Sherlock paused, "You have a sister."

Kairi glanced at him, not fully knowing if she had told him that fact or not, her brain was addled by sadness, "I said that. We couldn't take care of her."

Sherlock chose not to correct her.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks so much for sticking with me. I apologize that I cannot update more often and I am a lazy writer. Things are busy and I will be working more soon, so I will have even less time. Boo and yay._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the tiny insight into Kairi's past. This is a brief insight. More will come once we get deeper into the complexity of the story. I know most of you may think that her reaction to all of this is a bit dramatic...But well, lets just say it isn't. Its complex... You know...All that..._**

**_Hope you all enjoyed this :) Please review :D_**


	8. -8-

After crying a bit more Kairi kicked Sherlock out of her home, quite literally. She had to drag him to her door and push him out as he begged for more information about her past. He was intrigued by the girl, a tremendously vivacious American, as they almost always are, with so much depth and mystery to her and so much emptiness in her eyes – even when she was smiling. She wore some facts on her sleeve, like almost everyone does, but he didn't know about her mum. He was disappointed he had that wrong and it made him wonder what else he was missing.

Sherlock stepped out into the cold night, the demented nursery rhyme playing over in his head. Something pulled at his mind, but he couldn't quite place it. Obviously, the nursery rhyme talked about a fall of a hard shelled crustacean and at least part of that made him shiver. He didn't want to believe that Moriarty had a way to communicate beyond the grave, it was utterly impossible, especially through the scribblings of a mad woman. But something niggled at him. Something made him uneasy. He wasn't one to put much stock into gut feelings, he practically detested the idea of it. His entire framework was based up evidence based observation and deduction and this feeling on the back of his neck and in the pit of his stomach made him uneasy. That was not easy to accomplish.

He made his way back to 221B, not drastically far from Kairi's flat, and the weather was decent enough by an Englishman's standards. Kairi of course would have been bundled up completely, constantly complaining about being too cold under her overnumerous layers. However days where people were in tank tops and shorts were still too cold by the San Diegan's standards.

That was only one more thing that bothered him about her. He knew she had traveled, he knew she was proficient at many dialects, however, he couldn't quite place her footsteps on the land. He was bothered by the fact that she did not collect knick knacks and trinkets from this country and that. Any other person that had traveled around as much as she had seemed to would keep such things around their home. They would boast of their travels proudly. Perhaps even adorn themselves in bits of the place for a while, trying to prolong their vacation-persona until reality came crashing back onto them. It was mildly shocking to realize that Kairi probably never had a vacation. Reality was far too prevalent for her to escape from it. That's probably why she never celebrated her travels.

Wherever she went, her reality, her memories, were too powerful to be overcome by incense and a little shop full of trash. Sherlock actually felt sadness twist in his chest for a moment, but it was fleeting.

He continued his brisk pace, dodging locals and tourists alike as he buzzed through the streets, his mind only on Kairi and the letter. He kept reciting the words, over and over in his mind. He kept getting flickering pieces of phrase passing before his eyes, the long graceful strokes of the ink that scrawled across the page quite deliberately. The random spots of ink along the margin most likely from an old inked pen judging by the uneven lines that formed when pressure was applied in different strengths and the usually unpredictable propulsion of ink. Words, connections, phrases, deliberate meanings all littered within the prose of a demented woman. It was maddening.

His thoughts drifted and grasped onto the ridiculous nursery rhyme until he felt a migraine coming on. He wanted a cigarette and turned to make his way back to Kairi's when he noticed he was already on Baker Street, just a block or two from his home. He realized he had been walking quite quickly, his breathing was rapid and his heart rate was elevated and he felt slightly damp along the temples. He only just noticed this because he had stopped and the cool wind blew into his dark curls and he felt his skin prickle at the sensation.

He shook his head one last time, focusing on the street before him and practicing his deductions on the oncoming foot traffic.

The first to be evaluated was a couple coming from around the corner. Not married, but committed, which made more sense to Sherlock – how could anyone honestly devote themselves to another detestable, faulty human being for the rest of their lives? - probably for at least five to seven years judging by the way they interacted with each other. They walked almost perfectly in unison, their bodies very easily adjusting to each others minute movements, which only seemed to happen after knowing someone and being in close proximity to them for an extended period of time. The woman was pregnant, but either did not know or had not told her partner about it, judging by the lit but seemingly unsmoked cigarette in her dominant hand. She was obviously left handed, a teacher judging by the residue of marker on the fleshy side of her hand – probably middle school or higher since it seemed to be the consistency of dry erase marker as apposed to washable coloring ink. She was just under 30 judging by the lines around her eyes and the way she carried herself, lived in London almost all her life as he heard her long standing accent and noticed she was well acclimatized to the weather. Her partner was a metal worker, his hands almost permanently stained by dark lubricant most common used in automobile shops. He was rather vain and liked to gamble, most likely a thrill seeker judging by the slight twitches in his body that could occur from loss of or excess adrenaline pulsing through his system. He probably raced cars or motorcycles in his spare time to procure extra funds. He would need to stop that soon with a baby on the way, people did get so sentimental when that happened. Sherlock almost stopped walking, a sly grin spread across his lips as he watched the gentleman walk towards him. He had the slightest limp in his walk that favored his left side. His gait widened ever so slightly on that side, his leg flaring out just so with each step as if to relieve pressure from his groin. This sort of step was usually exaggerated after an injury to the scrotum, but his was very faint making it appear that the injury was not recent. It was most likely something that had lasted over a period of time, otherwise his walk would not be altered. It had most likely formed after a testicular torsion, one that probably happened years ago and was repaired since it was ever so slight. This meant there was a great possibility that he was sterile. The child wasn't his.

He couldn't help but grin as he walked past them, almost immediately erasing all trace of them from his mind palace.

Mere humans. Detestable and faulty.

He continued another block or so, letting his mind wander through his mind palace to dispose of irrelevant information that was clogging up his thought process. Usually deducing someone made an impressive difference in his ability to refocus and re-tune his brilliance.

In a rather short period of time he had already arrived at his home, feeling sharper and more attune with his innate ability. He walked into the flat and climbed the stairs two at a time, as he almost always did, and opened the door with a flourish only to find that John was not home. He was probably out with Molly. Their friendship seemed to have deepened over the past few weeks, though he felt that it had not quite flourished into romance as Kairi so obviously wanted it to. However, he did feel a pang of jealousy thinking that he could not be disappointed in John's choice of company if it were Molly. She was quite brilliant and deserving of proper male attention. It suddenly occurred to him that he may even be happy for them if it did evolve into a romantic relationship since both of them were so very deserving of companionship that he obviously could not replicate.

The thought made him pause as he made his way into his bedroom. He was almost sorry he could not feel for Molly what she had felt for him. It had been years but her infatuation with him seemed to have wilted, most likely from his pointed jabs at her physique and lack of skills. He was always so incorrect about her. She was smart and beautiful and deserving of someone who could feel. He was not that person. As for John, Sherlock made it very obvious he was disapproving of the vast assembly line of girlfriends who came and went. Mostly because of Sherlock, himself. However Sherlock knew John deserved someone far better than the nameless, faceless blur of women who he had bedded. Sherlock didn't believe he could care until he met John, until he knew what a friend truly was. It mattered to Sherlock that he would be involved with someone worthy of their time. She would need to tolerate Sherlock just as much, if not more, than Watson himself did. Molly could be that person. She might be that person.

Another shake of his head got his body moving and he was in his room, removing his coat when something fell to the floor and skittered across his path. He glanced at it momentarily and kicked at it, sending it sprawling a few inches. It twitched slightly and stopped, unmoving and folded in on itself.

Sherlock crouched, pulling out a pen light in his pocket and flashed it on the five pence sized ball in front of him. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and started to spread the limbs of what he found to be a spider. A large black spider. As he spread the limbs, he already knew what he was seeing, a large, red hourglass shape was displayed on its abdomen. It was a Black Widow. In an instant words, thoughts, flashed started flooding into his mind. This spider was not indigenous to Europe. Where had he come into contact with it?

And suddenly he jumped to stand at his full height and stomped on the creature on the ground in fury. He grabbed his coat, gave it a good thorough shake down and sprinted from his house, thoughts of red waves, hour glasses of stone and the sudden, infuriating realization that crabs did not have eight limbs, but rather ten.

He grabbed his phone to make a call to the only person he cared to actually trade words with: Kairi.

* * *

Kairi had kicked Sherlock out of her home and had another good cry after she hid the letter away, trying her best to pretend that it didn't exist. She would hold Appa and cry until she was dehydrated. Until she had no tears left. She would get all the emotion out now and then pretend like it never happened. She only wished that Sherlock would let it go and do the same. She had absolutely no desire to drudge up memories or speak to her mother. The last time she had tried, she was met with the painful realization that her mother did not remember her. She did not even remember having children, grandchildren, not even being married. Talking to her was too painful as she would become tired and frustrated with Kairi's constant emotional outbursts. She was not like her sister, she could not put on a brave face to the woman who had been so important in her life. It was like she was losing her father all over again. She lost the only people in the world that were truly and undoubtedly her best friends.

She was so very alone.

When this thought drudged up only the driest of sobs. She wiped at her face and unraveled from her chair, finally letting Appa go. He jumped down from her lap and stretched and yawned and made his way into her bedroom to hop on the bed, as was customary. She would not pretend to mean to sleep without him tonight. She couldn't put on that much of a brave face. Appa was all she had left and she couldn't let him go.

She made her way, sniffly and dry to her bathroom where she rinsed her face of makeup and gulped down copious amounts of water from the well of her hands. She patted everything dry and tossed the towel on the floor for her to add to her laundry list and made her way into her bedroom.

She did not bother to undress or even move the covers. Appa was on the ground, idly scratched at his neck and jingling his collar and name tag. She flopped onto the bed without ceremony, climbing gracelessly up so she was sprawled out.

Completely exhausted, she let out a huge sigh and patted the bed next to her for Appa to join. But he did not.

She patted again.

And again.

She looked up, "Appa, come on mommy needs to snu-," She stopped at the sight before her.

Appa was on the ground, almost looking like he was stretching, but she had never seen him sprawl out like that before. His upper body was twitching, as if he were trying to roll in something like dogs customarily do. His back legs were kicking out, unceremoniously, straightening and bending with great force. He finally yelped and started to shake as his head lolled to the side and dropped, unmoving. His back legs were still rigid.

"Appa?!" Kairi screeched and croaked at the same time. She scrambled off of her bed and dropped to his side. She touched him gently and his body was stiff, but he was still breathing, albeit a little raggedly. "APPA!?" She screamed, tears coming fresh and she stroked his fur and a few black objects dropped to the ground next to them. She glanced down, her hand still on Appa and she let out a shriek when she felt a stabbing, stinging pain suddenly on the back of her hand.

She pulled back, glancing at the site of the pang and she finally saw the spider perched on her hand, fangs sunk into her skin. She shrieked even louder and shook it off of her hand, grabbing her nearest boot and squashing it quickly. She glanced back at the scurrying blurs beside her that just fell from her dog and squashed them too with righteous fury.

It was only then that she heard it. The tiniest of scrapings behind her. She stood slowly, Appa still motionless at her feet and she glanced at her bed.

It was moving.

Not the entire thing mind you, but the blanket itself, resting on top of the bed was undulating so gently you would barely notice it. She hadn't noticed it when she had laid down before.

Cold, dead fear gripped her chest and she couldn't breathe as she stepped closer to her bed and took a deep, shuddering breath.

She ripped back a triangle of covers and let out a scream no one could possibly replicate. Her entire mattress was crawling with what looked like thousands of black and brown bodies, legs tangling in a mess of absolute horror. She took a step back as some fell to the floor. Black, long legged with a giant abdomen. Brown, huge gutted, with striped legs.

She let out another scream as she backed up, her ankles connecting with Appa and she tripped, falling backwards, hard on her buttocks and wrist, hearing the slightest snap. She glanced down at the dog at her feet, and a scurrying blur stopped in front of them, rolling with broken limbs.

A giant red blob on its underside.

Black and Brown Widows. Harmful, potentially deadly.

Appa.

She scrambled to her knees and pulled Appa's stiff body to her, tears streaming down her face as she gripped his 90 some odd pounds to her body and stood up without struggle. Running away was another thing entirely as she felt like she could hear the spiders' tiny feet clacking against her wooden floor as she sprinted from her room kicking the door closed behind her. She ran Appa to her couch and set him down, still frozen, eyes closed and breathing labored. She let out a little whimper and a wave of nausea passed over her and her vision blurred from a dizzy spell. She stood with the aid of her love seat and turned to see a few rogue spiders crawling from under her door. She sprinted to her bathroom and grabbed the towel she had been using earlier and threw it on the ground to clog up the space between the door and the floor. She stomped on the escaping assassins with a tiny amount of glee and kicked at the towel to wedge it tightly.

She turned back, almost satisfied and feeling accomplished until she looked at Appa.

He wasn't moving and she let out another sob as she ran to his side and started furiously brushing her fingers through his fur to make sure no spiders were left. She realized that he had to have been bitten, numerous times for the venom to be acting this fast and so she pulled out her phone and called the first person on her call list.

"Why hello lovely! I haven't talked to you in a while!" The soft voice said over the phone.

"Molly, I need help!" She practically screamed.

There was no awkward silence over the phone as Molly responded, "Where are you? What's happened?!" She could hear the jingling of keys in the background and the recognizable murmur of John Watson in the slight distance.

"I'm at home. There's spiders. Thousands of them!" Kairi screeched, "Appa's been bit. He's not moving. I've been bit too." She sobbed, trying her hardest to form coherent sentences through the haze. The venom seemed to be affecting much more quickly than normal - probably because all she had been consuming as of late were coffee, cigarette, and sadness. "I don't feel good" Kairi stated a little lamely.

"All right, get some water, wash out your bite. I'm calling an ambulance."

There was a slight beep on Kairi's end and she glanced down at the phone to see Sherlock Holmes' name pop up. She ignored it.

Molly continued, "We are coming over as quickly as we can"

Kairi let out an exasperated sob as Appa's breath seemed to hitch, "Hurry! Please!" She whined, "I need to save Appa. I cant lose him. I cant!"

"We will." Molly said a little hesitantly, "Now listen Kairi, I need you to hear me. Appa will be okay, you wont lose him, all right?" Molly waited and Kairi could only nod as she placed her hand on Appa's shallowly rising stomach. "Are the spiders isolated?" Kairi squeaked out what sounded like a affirmative response. "Okay, good, keep everything shut tight and double check yourself for more bites and spiders on your person. We will be there in minutes."

Kairi threw down her phone and ran to the kitchen and washed her hands, feeling the stinging pulsating bite on her hand seem to worsen. She grabbed her spray bottle of water, vinegar, and tee tree oil and a handful of paper towels and ran back over to Appa and started inspecting his body. She found what she thought were a few of the bites and sprayed the shit out of them and rubbed them vigorously with paper towels to try and clean through his dense fur. Her hands were shaking violently and tears continued to stream down her face.

The rattling of her front door knob startled her and she heard a few loud thuds before her door burst open, ripping through the door jamb and her now, obviously flimsy chain and none other than Sherlock Holmes came blundering in.

He rushed to her side swiped at her head deliberately. At any other moment, Kairi would have been able to fight back, defend herself, but at this moment, she was frozen. His hand seemed to whiz by her face, catching her hair. A spider fell from her locks and Sherlock stomped on it violently. He quickly knelt next to her, his eyes frantically scanning her body, "Are you all right? Are you bitten?"

Kairi glanced up at him, her eyes a little glassy, "Appa." She said lamely.

"I don't care about the damn dog, are you all right!?" He practically shouted at her.

She pushed her hand at him, tears streaming down her face as she stared down at Appa, hiccuping sobs escaping her pale lips. Sherlock was happy to see that she did not seem to be bitten in more than one place. At least that he could see. His small side of human decency had the propriety to point out that asking her to disrobe while her dog lay dying would probably not be good.

"We need to get you down stairs." Sherlock stated, grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her. She let out a shriek as a searing pain shot up her arm.

Kairi pulled her hand away from him and scooted closer to Appa, "No." She stated firmly, but with a tiny voice, "I'm not leaving him. I can't lose him."

Sherlock rolled his eyes in an audible manner, "Damn that dog! Come with me!" He yelled at her.

Kairi took this moment to leap up and take a swing at him with her good hand. Luckily, she swayed from her nausea and dizziness and Sherlock was able to dodge the attack, grabbing her left wrist, and pulling her close to him. He was about to swoop her up into his arms when she pushed against him.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Kairi screamed at him and tore her wrist from his grasp, only to collapse next her to slowly fading dog and begin crying.

"Damn it all!"Sherlock growled and nudged Kairi out of the way. He pulled Appa from the love seat and up into his arms, cradling him like the hundred pound babe he was. "Hurry!" He growled at Kairi who looked up at him with adoration in her eyes. His heart seemed to skip a beat. "We need to get out of here and get down to the paramedics." He stated and Kairi stood slowly, a little weakly. Sherlock turned sharply, bowing only slightly under the dog's massive weight. Kairi followed him slowly, swaying slightly as she used the furniture for guidance out of her home and soon the walls of the hallway they were passing through.

Sherlock went to the far corner of her hall where the stairs were and glanced back at Kairi, seeming to wilt before him from exhaustion and the effects of the venom. "Are you all right to go down stairs?" She nodded weakly, gulping at her dry throat and he continued through the door and started trotting down the steps with Kairi at his heels, not wanting to let too much space get between her and her dog. He was irritated at this, furious that Kairi would put the safety of a beast before her own needs. But he trudged along anyway until they were in the lobby of her apartment building and making their way outside.

Sherlock dropped to his knees and laid Appa on the cold cement, Appa's stomach barely moving with each breath as his body shook in spasmodic rhythms. It was not long now. He watched as Kairi seemed to collapse next to him, on her hands and knees, tears visibly falling onto the fur of her beloved friend.

"Please Appa. Don't do this!" She sobbed. As she knelt there, crying over her dying best friend, an ambulance and a few police cars screeched to a stop in front of her building.

Paramedics rushed to her and tried to pull her away from her dog but she ripped herself from their grasps, "I'm not leaving him! I need to get him to the emergency vet!" She yelled and tried her damnedest to put her arms under Appa's body and lift him, but she was too weak.

She was always just too fucking weak to do a god damned thing.

This brought on another gush of tears.

A second later, as Sherlock watched Kairi fight against the paramedics, a familiar shape knelt next to her and put her hands on Kairi's shaking grip on Appa.

"Kairi, its Molly." Molly smiled sweetly, glancing to Sherlock for a moment. Sherlock nodded to her and glanced at John who was standing, concern written in his features. "I've brought a good friend here, Doctor Smith, he's a veterinarian" Kairi looked up at Molly, her eyes wild with hope as she glanced at the tall, thin man with sticky-uppy hair. "He's going to take care of Appa, right here. He's got the anti-venom and some antihistamines to counteract spread of the venom." Kairi nodded slowly as Molly grasped her wrists gently, "Come with me to the ambulance, Dr. Smith will take care of Appa, but he needs room to work, all right? Appa will be ok."

Kairi glanced again at Dr. Smith, Molly, Appa, and Sherlock as she nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Smith said with sad eyes, "I will do everything I can to make sure he will be all right. I promise in a day or two he will be right as rain." He finished with a sweet smile.

Kairi nodded as he knelt down next to her. She stood slowly, Molly moved to grasp her arm, but Sherlock was already there, supporting her as the paramedics followed her to the back of the truck. He helped her stand comfortably as the paramedics inspected her for more spider bites. Granted, it was very rare for a human to die of a single bite from a Black Widow, but it _was_ possible and they were being thorough, which Sherlock supposed he was grateful for. They found a few more bites on her lower back and legs and began to clean them, dress them, and administer the proper amount of anti-venom. They also noticed her wrist seemed to be badly damaged. There was no telling if it was absolutely broken without an x-ray, but they splinted it either way to stabilize it. Kairi couldn't feel anything anyway.

Kairi stared at Dr. Smith who was working on Appa. She watched as his hands moved in a flurry of motions, doing the same thing the paramedics were doing to her. She sighed raggedly as he stood and made his way over to her a few minutes later.

Sherlock realized that Kairi stared at Dr. Smith as if he were the only thing in existence at this moment. Nothing else mattered, not even her own safety.

The Doctor smiled lightly as he walked up to Kairi, Molly, John, and Sherlock. Everyone was standing except for Kairi who was sitting on the edge of the ambulance tailgate, wrapped in a blanket but still shivering.

"Kairi is it?" Dr. Smith smiled at her, "I want you to know I've done everything I possibly can to save Appa. He seems to be responding to treatment well, but I would really prefer if he lodged with me at my practice for a few days until I know he's better. What I administered tends to work swimmingly with dogs that have multiple bites, so I want you to know that I expect a full recovery." He smiled wide and Kairi let out a happy sob. She jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around the veterinarian, who slowly returned the favor.

"Thank you!" She sobbed into him. He patted her back gently.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of him until he is ready to come home to you." He pulled back slowly and smiled. He walked back over to the ball of fur that looked like it was breathing almost normally and Kairi let out a gut wrenching set of sobs that even shook Sherlock to his core.

Home.

She could not, would not, go back into that place. She looked up at Molly who was smiling with tears in her eyes and nodding happily. John smiled tightly at her, as if he were trying to refrain from showing his full emotion. She turned to find Sherlock but he was not next to her. He was a ways away, his low voice traveling the distance so that Kairi could hear. He was talking with Lestrade and a man in a grey jumpsuit she had never seen before.

"All of those damned creatures need to be destroyed." Sherlock said with a deathly tone in his voice.

The man in the grey jumpsuit piped up, "You don't have to tell me, mate. Those kinds of spiders aren't normally in our area and they could dangerously affect our ecosystem."

"I don't care how they affect anything. Make sure that place is completely clean." Sherlock growled at him and then turned to Lestrade, the man in grey wide-eyed at the wrath in his voice. "This was more than obviously an attack on Kairi."

Kairi scowled at that. Of course it was an attack. Its not possible to NOT notice a thousand spiders living in your bed and procreating. She shook her head slowly. The bed would have to be burned. All of it. Everything. Burned to nothing more than ashes and then burned again.

Sherlock continued, "I don't know why or how just yet, but her mother has something to do with this."

Kairi's scowl deepened at that.

"Kairi had just received a letter from her. Slight clues were evident but I missed them until it was too late and she almost lost the one damned thing she cares about in this world." He spat.

That's it, Kairi was going to punch him again. He needed to stop insulting her dog.

Sherlock finished, pointing a finger at Lestrade, "You need to find out who did this."

Lestrade seemed to exhale heavily, as if he were holding his breath, "We will Sherlock. We wi-,"

Sherlock interrupted, lowering his voice to a menacing level, "Find out who did this or I will. You know how much I detest court rooms and lawyers Lestrade, I can guarantee he wont see a litigation."

With that, he stormed off from Lestrade and was making his way back to the ambulance. Kairi didn't have the energy to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping so she just stared at him, curious and confused. He was brooding as he approached the group and stood in front of her, glaring at nothing, his eyes frantically playing over some imaginary scene in his mind. His eyes closed momentarily, his lips moving in soundless words as he played something in his mind over and over again.

He only stopped when he felt a cold hand rest on his. He looked down and the pale fingers gripping his hand gently and followed it up the blanket clad arm to the soft features of the woman before him. It was Kairi's hand.

She swallowed hard, looking at Sherlock like she had looked at Dr. Smith. Like he was the only person in the world she could see. "Thank you." She almost whispered, her voice hoarse from so much crying and screaming. "You carried him when I couldn't." She stated simply and grasped his hand tighter. "You saved him for me." She yanked his hand and stood quickly, throwing the blanket from her shoulders at the same time, and wrapping her tiny arms around him and holding him tight against her body in a powerful hug. She was only in a tank top and some simple lounge pants and he knew that she should be freezing, but the shaking in her body was still from fright and despair. His face rested in the crook of her neck and he took in a deep inhale, a waft of lavender and vanilla and cigarettes filling his nose. His mind palace forged a room simply for that scent, committed to memory. As he wrapped his arms around her now tiny frame he could feel how cold her skin was against his and it seemed to burn him. She pulled back slowly and kissed him soundly on the cheek, sending a raging spike through his blood stream and up into his head making his mind foggy for only a second. "Thank you." She smiled so genuinely that he couldn't reply with his own. Instead, he cleared his throat, stood up tall and shirked off his coat, slowly wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled at him again, this one more timid, the thanks obvious in her eyes. He nodded to her as she slipped her hands into the long sleeves and pulled it snug around her. In a moment, color seemed to return to her face.

Lestrade approached a few minutes later, notebook in hand and he smiled at Kairi, "I hear your dog will be set?"

Kairi nodded tiredly and smiled, "Yes. Thank you."

Lestrade let a small, wry smile play on his lips, "Don't thank me, thank Doctor Doolittle over here." He gestured to Sherlock and everyone seemed to snicker. He grimaced at Lestrade, taking offense to the unknown reference. Kairi simply nodded and smiled at Sherlock shyly.

"Now I need to get your statement, but I figure tonight has been rough enough. Do you have a place to stay?" Lestrade muttered, stuffing his notebook in his pocket, "You need a glass of wine and a good night of sleep. They'll be treating your flat for a few days, so it wont be safe to go in for some time. We've got to treat your clothes too, so you may need to borrow something."

Molly opened her mouth to offer Kairi a place to stay and some clothes to borrow, though they would not likely be sharing pants or bras anytime soon. "Oh, you-,"

"She'll stay with us." Sherlock interjected. Everyone froze, even Kairi and John, and stared at him. Sherlock fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable for some reason under their gaze, "Until this investigation is solved it will be safer if she stays with us. She can have my room. I don't sleep while I'm on a case anyway."

Kairi looked up at Sherlock, absolutely in shock, "I couldn't -,"

"Nonsense." John said quickly before Sherlock could respond. "It will be best until we can figure out why and how this happened." Kairi opened her mouth to refuse but John pointed a finger and frowned, "Doctor's orders."

She couldn't help but smile. "Of course. Thank you."

"Oh what about clothes?" Molly mentioned, "I have some pyjams in the car if you'd like."

Kairi smiled again, "Thanks Molly that'd be great until I can replace some of my wardrobe."

"Good." Lestrade said, patting his sides gently as if to check to make sure everything was still on his person, "I'll swing my Baker Street tomorrow or the next to get your statement. I think you should take it easy, maybe lie low for a few days."

Kairi nodded to Lestrade, "I will, thank you."

"Right then," Lestrade smiled, nodding to John and grinning knowingly at Sherlock, "You two take care of her and stay out of trouble." With a nod from John and a scathing look from Sherlock, Lestrade turned to leave.

"Right." John stated, "Well, lets get you some pyjams and get you situated at Baker Street."

Kairi nodded and went to stand, she faltered slightly and felt the reassuring strength of a hand on her elbow. She glanced at the long, graceful fingers and looked up to realize they belonged to Sherlock Holmes. She smiled at him and stood strong on her two feet and nodded to him when she felt stable.

"I'll cab you all home." Molly smiled, jingling her keys in her hand. They made their way to Molly's small car and Kairi denied the offer of the front seat, leaving John to ride up front and her and Sherlock in the small back seat. John helped her in and got her comfortable and Sherlock climbed in after her, sitting behind Molly's side so he would have more leg room.

As Molly started the car and began to drive, Sherlock and Kairi were jostled in the backseat. Kairi looked exhausted, worn, and still so very scared. She glanced at Sherlock and caught him looking at her with a blank but roving stare. She smiled nervously and a blush rose on her cheeks. That was a good sign she was no longer in shock.

Sherlock watched as she situated herself in the seat of the car, slouching down just a bit so her head could lean back on the headrest. The tiny clunker Molly drove seemed to be needing shock absorbers very badly as they were jostled closer together this time, Kairi's head landing on his shoulder.

"God, even I'm too small for this car Molly, how do you do it?" Kairi joked and everyone was happy to see the slight glimmer of light in her eyes.

"I rarely drive it. It belonged to my father, he gave it to me so I could use it, but I don't always need to." Molly glanced back in the mirror and met Kairi's eyes, "Try to rest, I actually need to follow the speed limit home this time." She chuckled.

Kairi smiled, her head still close to Sherlock's shoulder. She glanced up at him tentatively as he gazed down at her, nervous from the contact. "Do you mind?" She nodded at his shoulder, silently asking if she could lay her head there.

Sherlock gave an audible response but no one could really tell if it was affirmative or negative. Kairi smiled anyway, too tired to honestly care, and rested her head on his shoulder and almost instantly fell asleep.

In the front seat, John flashed a look to Molly, waggling his eyebrows and turning his mouth down in an impressed expression. Molly tried not to giggle and focused on the road.

The ever watchful Sherlock did not notice their exchange because he was looking down at the girl sleeping on his arm. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and long, already fast asleep. Her very light eyelashes rested gently on the tops of her cheeks and her lips were set in a slight pout as it consumed her.

Kairi fell asleep thinking that she may not be so alone after all.

Sherlock let the tiniest smile creep onto his lips as he looked away from the sleeping girl and stared out the window. A frown replaced the smile, his thoughts now brooding. He needed to find out who had done this. He needed to understand why, for whatever reason, people who became important to him always seemed to come under fire.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Forgive me if there are some errors. I finished this in a flurry the night before my first mother's day...Honestly, I am SO GODDAMNED PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER...LIKE OMFGZ GUYS SO EFFING PROUD...Obviously I haven't written the rest of this, but if any of the following chapters can be half as good as this one...I mean...I should publish this shit...**_

**_lol...Sorry, too much? I'm just really happy with how it turned out. Sorry its so long, but I was bit HARD by the writing bug and I just couldn't stop...It just kept coming. I will probably come back tomorrow and re-check and edit it, as its 1 am here right now and I was on baby duty last night and did not get all my ZzZs in. Another reason to pardon any issues._**

**_Please let me know how you feel about this chapter. I'm so happy with it, I want to know if I'm just imagining it...Good, bad, ugly...anything... I just want to know what you think bc this is one of those chapters I poured my entire soul into..._**

**_Also, I hope you notice my nerdy reference in this chapter as well :) Shout out to BBC!_**

**_Man if I re-read this tomorrow and its shit, I'm gonna feel like an A-Hole...Love you guys!_**


	9. -9-

Kairi sat motionless in 221B, her legs folded up and a blanket wrapped around her like a child afraid of the dark. The leathery chair seemed to fold in around her, which was comforting in a way. She couldn't help but wonder why? Why did her life turn out the way it did? Why she lost everything she loved? Well, almost. Appa would be okay. She exhaled and checked her phone. It was an odd hour to phone her sister, to see if she was all right, to check to see if her home was infested with spiders, see if her children were attacked in the night. She prayed that they were safe. For the first time in a long while she prayed so very hard that this, whatever it was, had not touched her sister and her family.

John watched from the kitchen as Kairi sat, petrified, wrapped in a comfy blanket from Ms. Hudson, wearing an odd pair of Molly's pajamas. She looked like the side of a condemned building, stripped, mismatched, discolored and so very weather worn. Tear marks, like rain drops, had eroded the sides of her face and her breathing was shallow, minimal, as if she'd fill up her lungs and they would burst from the stress. She hadn't touched her tea, but it sat cradled in one hand, the other gripping the crocheted blanket around her shoulders while he and Molly sat in the kitchen.

Sherlock had left them to help with the investigation a few hours ago. Kairi had showered, for what seemed like hours and Molly had been the one to retrieve her. She had heard Kairi crying and went in to find her shivering against the piping hot water as it beat down on her, tears mixing in with the spray. Molly had called John in to help get Kairi out of the claw foot tub. He had noticed she wasn't very heavy as he lifted her towel clad body out of the porcelain bin, feeling more like a soaked to the bone and abused kitten than a fully grown woman. Molly had shooed him out after he had gotten her to Sherlock's empty room and Molly had helped her dry off and dress.

Then Kairi had gone to the chair and sat in it, snuggled up and turned off completely. She seemed to break down again, the slim moment of bravado in the car crumpled away and the weakness bloomed.

"I'll stay tonight." Molly muttered to John across the kitchen table, the chemistry set haphazardly scooted to the side. "It might be good for her to have someone close by that she trusts." Molly looked up and saw John's look of confusion, "Not that she doesn't trust you or Sherlock, but she doesn't know you as well." She began to speak quickly, as Molly tended to do when she got nervous, "I mean, she trusts you, but its hard to comfort a woman you hardly know. Not that you don't know how to comfort a woman, I'd assume you'd be very good at it with all of the ladies I've seen you with-" Molly looked up at John, a look of amused shock on his face and a look of horrified embarrassment on hers, "Shit, I'm not saying you're a tart or anything, I've just noticed you've had a lot of women."

John half chuckled, half scoffed.

Molly's eyes just about popped from her skull, "Damn it all. You know what I mean!"

John only smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, shut up." She scowled at him momentarily, but couldn't help but smile as she sipped her tea.

John cleared his throat, his voice caught in it momentarily as his eyes flickered to Kairi. Her eyes seemed a little less glassy and were fixed on her tea. "I was only wondering on the sleeping arrangements." He muttered, glancing back to Molly. Both of them blushed. "You can sleep in my bed."

Molly's eyes went wide again, "Erm-,"

"I meant that you can sleep in my room. I can take the couch." He muttered, shakily.

Molly blushed and tried to hide her smile, "Of course. Thank you."

"Welcome." John spat quickly and cleared his throat again.

"But I hate tea."

Molly and John looked over at Kairi, back to the land of the living, staring at them with an indignant look on her face, "I'm sorry, I just don't like tea."

Molly and John chuckled at that, "Right, off to bed then?" Molly smiled.

Kairi shook her head, "I want to wait for Sherlock."

John frowned at that, "Kairi he is known to be out all night and you need some rest, this ordeal with the spiders..."

Kairi swallowed hard, "Its not just the spiders." She muttered, "I've been avoiding you all for a reason and I should come clean about it."

"Avoiding?" Molly said, sounding the tiniest bit hurt, "I just thought the new job was keeping you."

Kairi hung her head and reached over to place the tea down on the table nearby, "I'm sorry. I just..." She paused and seemed to gulp back the shakiness in her voice, "I don't tend to share much about my past. What I told you the first night in that pub, Molly, is more than I've said to anyone on the subject in years." She sighed and looked at Molly and John who were sitting quietly, patiently. They were so much easier to talk to than Sherlock, they knew how to give someone time to speak. Time to think. "My family was happy for a very long time, my parents were closer to me than anyone else in my life, even my sister and the paltry amount of people I called friends. When I lost my father to war it tore me apart, but it was worse on my mother. She had a psychological meltdown. Her brain just couldn't handle the stress of losing my father." She sighed heavily and continued without interruption, a new feeling after conversing with Sherlock, "My sister and I were grown, out of the house, and starting our own lives. It was time for my mother and father to focus on themselves again. Before he died, he was planning on retiring. He had paid his dues and he loved his country, but he loved us even more. He wanted to step back from the action, he wanted out. He wanted a normal life. But he was killed in action. Sniped, to be exact, in enemy territory. We didn't get an explanation, we didn't even get a body to bury. We got a flag in a case and a tiny plaque." Kairi spat it bitterly and John could practically feel the tremor in her voice resonate in his chest.

He remembered the war well. He lived it constantly in his mind. The action, the fighting, had given him purpose, meaning. He had a reason to live. He had no one else in his life, deceased parents, estranged sister, he had not wanted to leave the war when there was much more he could do. It had been ripped from him, his life, his purpose, just as Kairi's life had been ripped from her. He had found meaning with Sherlock, a purpose, his soul. The fight was back in him, but Kairi, she had been empty for so long. She had been lost, just like him.

She was still lost.

"My mother had early onset Alzheimer's. She's lost all memory of us, of our family, of my father. My sister and I thought it best to put her in a home - the Government was kind enough to foot the bill for that expense, to sweep another broken family under the rug. She's still alive, in a home. My sister visits often, she calls herself a volunteer. I haven't been back since my mother asked me to leave. After she told me she didn't want to see me anymore." Kairi scoffed and let out a laugh, "She said I cried too much. She said," Kairi let out a sob, "She said she didn't want to be around someone so sad." Kairi began to chuckle woefully, "I fucking hate crying."

Molly stood up abruptly and ran over to Kairi and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry." Kairi seemed to wilt slightly at that, "You have my sympathy, not my pity." Molly pulled back and held tightly to Kairi's shoulders, looking into her eyes, "You are not to be pitied. Don't let anyone treat you as such. But you have my sympathy, my compassion. You are hurt, not damaged. You've created a life, this life, and whether you like it or not, you have friends now, a family." Kairi glanced up at Molly who was smiling. She glanced to John who was standing at the table and he nodded ever so slightly.

Kairi let out a sigh and wiped away her tears. "My mother sent me a letter. I don't know why or how since I haven't given out my address."

"Though its not impossible for her to have gotten it." Sherlock said from the doorway, whipping the heads of John, Molly, and Kairi in his direction. "You said you have a sister, who has a life, children, I assume. You would not be heartless enough to ignore birthdays, holidays. You've sent them gifts. They would have had a return address."

Kairi frowned, "P.O. box. I always keep one where I'm staying. Still get random mail in the box, though, most of it is not for me. Except occasional bills and the letter."

"Yes, well, someone had to have given her the address. Its easy to steal information now a days, you should know that." Sherlock muttered, walking into the kitchen, and tossing his coat to Kairi, Molly stood to get out of the way. Kairi caught it before it hit her in the face and she almost grimaced at him until she noticed him glance at her for a moment, his eyes flickered up and down, and he was off in the kitchen fiddling with his things. Molly scowled at him, John rolled his eyes.

"A bit not good." John muttered hopelessly.

"Its fine." Sherlock said without a glance back. John looked to Kairi who had stood next to Molly, dropping the blanket on the arm chair and slipping her arms into his coat and getting comfortable. The sopping wet kitten curled up on the chair in its favorite comfort blanket, its breath almost humming into a pur. She looked almost pleased.

"So someone had my address. It was available for my bills obviously." Kairi muttered. Sherlock returned to the front room, a small glass of whiskey in his hands as he walked to Kairi and stood in front of her.

"Yes but getting that type of information would leave a trail. Its not likely someone who is trying to find you would do so. Especially in taking so much effort to get the letter sent. Breaking in to leave spiders to try and scare you." Sherlock muttered, handing her the glass of whiskey and staring at her expectantly.

Kairi took a sip from the glass and stared up at him, "What? You always sit in my favorite chair. Take the bench." She muttered and glanced at the love seat beside her. Sherlock stood frozen for a moment, then acquiesced, sitting down hard on the sofa and glaring at Kairi. "The question is who would do that? I'm not important."

"Well you have started for Mycroft. He seems to have his tentacles in lots of places." John added.

"No." Sherlock scoffed and looked at John with a hint of disdain, "Mycroft would not put Kairi on a case that would make her high profile." He glanced back at Kairi who was staring at her whiskey, "Not yet anyways. He doesn't trust you enough for the real work behind his organization." Sherlock muttered, sitting up with elbows on knees, fingers steepled beneath his nose.

"You know if you keep sitting like that you'll get a permanent imprint on your lip... Its already quite pronounced." Kairi chuckled and sipped her whiskey, feeling the familiar burn roll down her throat and through her veins. Her body started to warm. "I needed this." She tipped her glass to Sherlock.

"I assumed as much." Sherlock muttered distastefully and Kairi smiled behind the lip of her glass. "So who would want to scare you Kairi? Why are you so important?" He stared at her, his cleaving eyes boring into her.

"Scare her? She could have been killed!" Molly sputtered angrily.

Sherlock's lip twitched with amusement and he glanced at Molly, "No, not killed. If someone wanted her dead, she would be. Someone was making a statement." Sherlock looked back to Kairi who was now gripping her glass, "What do you have that's so important?"

Kairi exhaled deeply, "Damn if I know Sherlock." She looked at him, squarely, her eyes bright and aware, but exhausted. "I'm not important. I've never been important. I'm the oldest, dysfunctional, socially retarded child of two Marines. They weren't remotely high ranked enough to deserve such attention and I haven't achieved enough either. I may be smart but I've never actually applied myself other than fucking around with people who needed to be taught lessons. Mostly small time stuff, Westboro Baptist Church, maybe a few celebrities who have done hateful things. I've done nothing notable, I've done nothing of importance, I've worked menial jobs, skipped here to there. Made no impressions, never made any traceable waves. I am nothing. I'm no one."

Molly seemed to sniffle, "That's simply not true."

Kairi looked at her, seeing the honest tears in Molly's eyes, "Molly I wasn't trying to gain sympathy-,"

"You never do! That's not the point. You're my friend. You're important to me!" She insisted.

Kairi was taken aback by Molly's honesty, "Molly, I-,"

Sherlock exhaled audibly, "So you have made an impression, but perhaps not recently. Who in your past would hold a grudge?"

Kairi tore her glance away from Molly, a tear sliding down her cheek, "Sherlock I can't-"

"THINK!" He shouted at her.

Kairi visibly flinched at the words, closing her eyes for a second and opening them with a steely resolve, "No, I shan't." She spat at him. She stood up abruptly, "I'm going outside for a cigarette." She slide her hands into her coat pockets only to remember it wasn't her coat, but she found her lighter and case in their anyway. Sherlock must have gone back for them. She glanced at him as he was standing, "No." She said with finality and he frowned at her, "No, I want to go alone. I'm tired and I don't want to talk anymore. Not about my past," she looked at Sherlock, "Not even the present." She glanced at Molly and John, "I would very much like to kill some brain cells, hopefully the ones for memory, and destroy my lungs a bit, in peace." Sherlock took a step anyways as she gripped her glass of whiskey, "Please Sherlock." She put a hand to his chest, her fingertips brushing the open expanse of skin left exposed by his unbuttoned shirt, "I need some space. I need to not think." She turned and walked out of the apartment leaving a pouting Sherlock and a concerned Molly and John behind.

She sipped her whiskey on the front steps of 221 Baker Street, her other fingers clasped around the cigarette. This truly was a day of chain smoking. Maybe she'd never stop. She'd just keep smoking until she died, until there was so much tar and crap in her lungs and bloodstream that she'd pass out and wither away. She hadn't had real suicidal thoughts in quite some time. She had a therapist when she was younger, who had helped her to stop biting people who would disagree with her or call her names. She grew out of that eventually. Then she saw another one after her parents. Her doctor had helped her cope, even if it were marginally, it still seemed to bring her back from the ledge. She wasn't sure why. She didn't have anything to live for.

Oh Molly would be furious with her for that. She couldn't let that slip, the fiery red head might clip her. She'd have to stop thinking that way. She did have people who cared, more so now than since her parents were around. She somehow found the strength to get past that alone, so she could definitely get over a cuckoo letter from her mother and a few thousand measly spiders.

Thinking about spiders made her want to drink more, but she just lit up another cigarette and took a moment to calm down. She had to force herself to be positive, but she was tired. She was tired of hurting, of crying, of traveling, of working meaningless jobs, of meeting meaningless people. The last few years of her life had been spent living like a ghost, barely existing in this plane and desperately reaching for a connection to a previous life. She stared at her cigarette and exhaled. Perhaps it was time to really let go of her past, of whatever was haunting her. Maybe it was time to form real relationships, meet decent people. Maybe she'd ask John or Lestrade to fix her up with someone. Maybe her and Molly could go on a holiday together and do irresponsible things. She still had a life ahead of her. Her father would have kicked her in the ass if he were still alive.

She chuckled at the thought. He really would be so disappointed that she'd let herself become so worthless in all this time. He had always warned her about letting herself become accustomed to laziness. He would not stand for it.

Perhaps it was time that she should not either.

She stood slowly and downed the rest of her drink, though not much of it was left, she felt the slight swim in her head from dehydration, exhaustion, and alcohol mixing into a dangerous cocktail. She wrapped the coat around her a little more tightly and went back into Baker Street, the thrumming of constant life inside now slightly duller. She walked past Ms. Hudson's room, hearing the faint murmur of crap telly through her door and up the stairs into 221B.

The front room was empty and she removed Sherlock's coat and went to lay it on his chair.

"You seem better." He muttered from behind. Kairi turned and saw him in the kitchen, reassembling his chemistry set. His face had a stern look to it and she assumed it was because his experiments had been disturbed.

She couldn't help but smile at this strange man. He was so full of brilliance, so full of disdain. He was a man who would sooner spit on you than acknowledge you had bested him. However that wasn't likely to happen since barely anyone could keep up with him. She knew what it felt like to be singled out and to be odd. She was never overly brilliant, maybe slightly above average, nothing even close to Sherlock, but she was different. She felt different from everyone, but maybe not so much from him, or from John, or Molly. All of them had been alone at one point or another and they all came together and formed whatever fucked up kind of family they had. She wouldn't begrudge them that. Everyone deserved to find a place they fit in, maybe it was Kairi's chance to find hers.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and walked over to where Sherlock was arranging his equipment. "Thanks for a lot actually."

"Its no matter." Sherlock muttered, looking into his microscope and adjusting the settings.

Kairi chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Stop that."

Sherlock glared at her momentarily, she was clad in Molly's clothes, pants too tight around her hips, tank top too snug around the bust, but it was no surprise since they were almost identical in height but their shapes varied widely. Sherlock tried to focus on the diagnostic he was running on his centrifuge. He really needed a case. "Stop what?"

"Its no matter," She mimicked him almost perfectly, but her voice couldn't go that low, "It does matter or else I wouldn't thank you, you dolt."

He cracked a slight grin, "Dolt?"

Kairi smiled, "Yes, dolt. You're absolutely impossible aren't you?"

He looked at her again, her eyes seemed brighter though her shoulders seemed to sag beneath the weight of her day, "Most people seem to think so."

"Well either way," She gripped his shoulder tightly and pulled him up as he went stiff and she pulled him closer and hugged him tightly, his arms pinned to his sides and her head against his chest, holding him close like a child would. "Thank you, you infuriating man."

He gulped down his discomfort at this display of emotion. He could insult and reprimand the woman all he wanted but she would not shut down or retract like most people. She would show her pain and she would stand up to him, like John would. Unlike John who would try to come at Sherlock with an angle he understood, she would actually get more emotional and rile a response out of him. If anyone was infuriating, it was her, and he loathed that fact about her. That she could make him feel.

"For what?" Sherlock almost whispered.

Kairi let go of him but held his arms gently. She almost looked like she pitied him for asking the question, "For helping me. For saving Appa." She smiled at him, "For caring." He screwed up his face in distaste at that and opened his mouth to respond scathingly, but she only laughed and interrupted him, "Don't pretend you robot, its obvious you do care, about some things. I'm not saying you care about me, but you must care enough about Molly or John to bother at all. I mean something to them." He became silent at this, "And they mean something to me." She took this moment to look around, "Where did they go? I hope I didn't scare them away."

Sherlock's look of distaste returned as Kairi's hands dropped from his arms, he was adamant that it was because of what he was about to say than the absence of her touch, "They went to bed." She looked up at him then, absolutely beaming the brightest smile he had ever seen on anyone in his presence.

"Did they now?" She giggled, "Together?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her, "I wasn't paying attention."

She outright laughed at him, "Bullshit, you always pay attention!" She swatted at his arm playfully, "I bet you're jealous!"

He looked disgusted and rightfully so. "I have no interest in Molly or John, for that matter. All of humanity could waste away shagging themselves into comas and I could care less."

She clicked her tongue at him and he glared at her, "Touchy." She smiled, before he could reply venomously she put up a hand, "I'll be going to bed Sherlock. Its not an invitation, since you're obviously asexual and probably sleep in a coffin or something, but if you do want to sleep, you're welcome to share the bed with me, in a platonic way." She added when he stared at her as if she had sprouted a second head, "Appa probably outweighs you and I've shared a bed with him before so I don't mind and I keep to myself while sleeping," she chuckled, "Especially after the few days I've had."

He was utterly shocked, "I don't require sleep while on a case." He muttered monotonously.

Kairi smiled and placed a hand on his elbow again, "Well don't say I never offered." She smiled and moved closer, making a move to hug him again and Sherlock tried to relax and he closed his eyes just for a moment, until it was over. Instead he felt her hand on his chest, gripping his shirt gently and pulling him down as he heard the floorboards squeak beneath her feet as she raised to her toes to place a very gentle kiss on his immovable lips. She pulled her lips away and released him almost instantly, but they stayed rather close, Sherlock bent over awkwardly as she sunk back down to her heels, "Thank you for the bed and for the safety." He stared at her as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and patted it sharply. "Goodnight Sherlock Holmes."

She began walking away and Sherlock straightened not sure what to do with his body at the moment, "Good night Ms. Aria." Was what he managed to get out before she turned the corner, glancing back at him with a gentle smile on her lips, nothing playful or deceiving, just pure. It almost took his breath away.

When she was gone he exhaled a breath that he was holding and touched a few fingers to his utterly confused lips. No one kissed him. No one had the audacity to do so except for Irene Adler and even that gentle touch of her lips to his cheek was laced with layers of subterfuge. That interaction, with her deception and seemingly endless attempts of misdirection, was easier to see through than this one simple action by a girl. This girl.

He dropped his hands from his lip and turned back to his experiments, resolving to put his mind towards something he did understand and knew how to manipulate. This whole field of interpersonal relationships and compassion was still new to him. He would need to discuss this with someone who had more experience. He couldn't go to Mycroft without getting laughed at and belittled, so it must be John. John knew how to function around people and would frequently school Sherlock in at least pretending to understand the inner workings of social interaction. Perhaps John would understand why Kairi would kiss him. He knew she held affection for John and Molly, but she and Sherlock were at best, amicable. Which was probably more than he could say for anyone other than the four he risked his life for. They mattered. They were important. He knew them, if not for years, then somehow, like John through a mutual understanding of a desperate need for purpose. So why, did this woman, so alarmingly plain and normal, suddenly seem to matter?

He shook his head and sat down hard on his stool in the kitchen, busying his hands by arranging samples and dating results that would otherwise be lost by Molly and John's hasty rearranging. He fidgeted as much as possible, putting everything back the way he wanted, the way he needed it to be for him to function. At this thought he glanced toward where his room would be with the enigma now sleeping in his bed. Something tugged at his mind and he knew he would need to see the letter once again before he let Lestrade question her. Standing, he grabbed his coat and put it on, popping the collar so that it brushed against his jawline and a scent, her scent, wafted into his nostrils.

He folded down the collar and made his way out of Baker Street to regain his focus.

* * *

Kairi shut the door softly behind her and leaned her full weight against it, exhaling a breath that she had been holding since she pressed her lips against Sherlock Holmes'.

_I kissed Sherlock Holmes._

_Why did I do that?_

She let out a frantic giggle and covered her mouth sharply. She shook her head and made her way to his bed and moved the covers, she pretended it was so that she could lay down and snuggle up in his sheets, but in that dark part of her mind she liked to pretend wasn't there, she knew she was really checking for spiders.

She shook slightly and decided to lay down in the arachnid free bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and letting out a woeful moan when his scent entered her nostrils. She tried to pretend she didn't like the slightly chemical smell, like burnt gun powder mixed with something musty and comforting, like a new book, but as she hunkered down and closed her eyes to get more sleep she couldn't help but feel absolutely stunning in his wonderfully comfortable bed. For someone who didn't sleep Sherlock sure spent a lot of money on such nice bed clothes, despite them being very plain looking. She realized they were probably bought by Ms. Hudson and that made it a little less intimate to know that the man she had just kissed had rarely slept here before.

The man she had just kissed.

_I kissed Sherlock Holmes._

_**Calm down, you're obviously light headed and stupid because of the shock and alcohol and lack of sleep.**_

_Yes, but you kissed him and you _liked_ it._

_**Oh, bullshit, it was a chaste, closed mouth kiss. A thank you kiss... Really it was barely a kiss, it was more of a peck. A thank you peck.**_

_Peck is just a few letters from something else entirely._

She scowled at her inner monologue. She could be such a bitch.

_**It was a PECK. I would have kissed John just the same if he was there.**_

_Of course you'd kiss John you little slut, he's absolutely gorgeous._

_**Stop it, I want to sleep.**_

_Do not, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd be thinking more about kissing him._

_**Shut up. You're just lonely and desperate and horny. You'd have romantic dreams about toasters sooner than Sherlock Holmes.**_

With a scowl, Kairi rolled over, as if to excuse herself from the conversation with herself, and closed her eyes firmly.

_You _like_ him._

_**I also like computer terminals and HTML5 but you don't see me having romantic associations with them.**_

_Only because it would be weird and you'd be institutionalized._

Kairi shut her eyes tighter and pulled the sheets up under her chin, stuffing her face into the pillows.

_**Anymore out of you and I'll start drinking vodka again - you know what happens when I start drinking vodka and neither of us will be proud of it.**_

That seemed to shut herself up and thankfully Kairi sunk deep into a dreamless, death-like slumber.

* * *

_**WOOOO! Look at me...More than one post in less than a week. I'm either super productive or just sick and cant do much else but lay in bed and write...The second one is true by the way. But glory be, for this story is picking up and I am actually kind of liking it. Instead of being slightly ashamed that I cant just write a full novel in one sitting and have it be perfect.**_

_**Oh wouldn't that be nice.**_

_**So I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did end up liking it quite a bit. Kind of long, so sorry for that, but I'm not sorry if you liked it. Muhuhahaha.**_

_**I'm trying to delve a bit deeper into the story and into character interactions. As you can tell, theres a bit of Molly/John pairing in this. I don't necessarily see this as something I want to happen in the show, but for my story it works perfectly so whatever. I do enjoy Molly/Sherlock and even some John/Sherlock pairings, I also am NOT anti-Irene Adler...That woman is bloody amazing... So please bear with me as I try to do the Sherlock universe justice. You have every right to call me out on someone being OOC, but of course, I'm not Moffat and I don't enjoy feasting on the tears of children and the souls of the innocent, so I don't think I'll be able to be quite that devious and brilliant. **_

_**Thank you all for continuing with this story. I'm having so much fun writing it and more and more its starting to really come together in this addled brain of mine. I would love to hear your feedback, even if its something you didn't like and something I can fix/improve. I also wouldn't mind reading some of your stories out there if you have them! I have a lot of fandoms that I adore, so even if its not a Sherlock story, please let me know and I'd be glad to share the love. **_

**_You are all wonderful and thanks for sticking around! I hope to continue the awesomeness forthright. _**

**_Also if this sucks, then blame it on me being sick... Or blame Moffat...since I just rewatched the entire Sherlock series in a day...OOPS._**


	10. -10-

Days had passed and Kairi was about as healed as she would get. The bites on her body were gone and she no longer felt sick and weak from the venom of the Black Widows. She was due to start back with Mycroft the next Monday, but the thing she was looking forward to most was today.

Today was the day she would pick up Appa.

She was happier than she had felt in years.

She wouldn't pretend that living with Sherlock and John wasn't an oddly enjoyable adventure. Within a week she had seen more severed body parts and heard enough violin concertos to last her a lifetime. Though she had to admit, watching Sherlock play his violin was truly an out of body experience. If she could watch him play that beautiful instrument all day long she would. His fingers moved elegantly over the strings and his arms moved with grace and power as the bow glided across the taught strings. It was enough to make any music lover's toes curl in ecstasy, but then he would spoil it with his talking.

He truly was brilliant to watch work. The way he fussed around with his experiments and his cases. He seemed to solve three just in the last week she had been living there. They weren't even simple cases, police baffled! the headlines would read, but somehow, this man would defy all possibility, piece together the impossible and draw conclusions where none could be found. He was brilliant and Kairi couldn't help but respect him.

Though she'd never, ever admit it to him.

She did frequently spend time with John and occasionally Molly who had gotten chummier as of late. They'd watch crap telly, discuss tabloids, and of course the cases that seemed to flow in and out of Baker Street as quickly as air. She did enjoy her time spent with John, the splinter of normality in Sherlock Holmes' crazy world. Kairi liked to think he enjoyed her company too, especially when Sherlock was on a tirade and he'd lash out at either of them. Sometimes she would take the heat and give John a much needed break.

Most of the time John would take it, rebuff it with a simple "piss off" and then move on. But Kairi, well, Kairi was Kairi and nine times out of ten, she and Sherlock would end up in a shouting match. They would end up seething at each other and then they would burst apart violently, Kairi retreating to Sherlock's room to cool down and Sherlock would vanish to walk the streets and consume himself in work. Probably why his case-rate was so alarmingly stunning as of late.

They were like a pair of magnets. Unusually drawn together when the timing was right, working in unison and fitting together nicely. But the moment the tides turned, they repelled each other almost violently and nothing, not even science could bring them back together.

She couldn't help but shake her head as she sat in Sherlock's bed, the silky covers enveloping her. She would be quite sad to find herself a new place in the coming days. She would not be returning to her flat. Regardless of the fact that she had been literally overcome by thousands of spiders, she could not bear to live or feel comfortable now that her privacy had been so thoroughly invaded. Slowly but surely, some of her clothes were returned, pressed and cleaned and spider free. Most days she could feel comfortable wearing her own items, tucked safely away in an airtight suitcase Lestrade had brought her when she had been questioned. But other days she could sill feel the prickling on tiny legs and fangs ghosting all over her body. Especially while she slept.

Another reason to look forward to Appa, he was like a giant teddy bear she had dreamed of as a child. One that would protect her from her nightmares. They had been more frequent in this past week. She would wake up murmuring, crying, sometimes even screaming to see Sherlock Holmes, fully suited, or John Watson in is nickers and an undershirt, burst into her room to save the day. She would always apologize and somehow get back to sleep. Sometimes John would stay with her, offering her a glass of warm milk or a soothing hand to help calm her until she felt safe enough to fall asleep. Sherlock would almost always leave immediately, without a word or a response to her teary apology. More often than not, she would cry herself back to sleep, the empty, soundless, body wrenching crying of the hopeless, but eventually she would sleep. She would feel safe. She would almost feel at home.

Another reason she didn't necessarily want to leave.

She slowly moved the covers and stood from the bed. She'd been sleeping in her own pajamas, a tank top and a pair of underwear since Lestrade had brought her clothes. She felt her gut clench when she just now realized Lestrade had picked out her underthings. She had too many pairs of super hero themed underwear to be considered a healthy adult. She couldn't help but grimace.

She slipped on a pair of Sherlock's lounge pants. She knew it irritated him and so she couldn't stop doing it. It was petty, but it was still hilarious. John had even told her of Sherlock's peculiar sock index - and so she would mess with that too. Her favorite trick was taking two identical pairs of socks and mixing them up. She knew he could tell the difference, but usually only once he put them on. In response, he had put a vibrantly fake spider in her suitcase despite the random code on the lock, and had almost caused a hospital visit from the panic attack that ensued. So needless to say, she hadn't done it since.

She looked at his dresser and smiled, "Maybe just once more for old times sake."

After she was happily showered, dressed, and her make up was applied in the right areas she went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She noticed it was already made, most likely by Sherlock, judging by the strong, bitter smell and the fact that it was so black and thick that light didn't escape it. Black hole coffee. She couldn't help but love it, as it was packed extra caffeine and shocked her system so violently that she couldn't help but be awake for what felt like days. It reminded her of the coffee her Vietnamese college roommate used to make, mixed with condensed milk, so sweet and so wonderfully addictive. She poured herself a large cup, mixing in the condensed milk she bought for just this purpose, and sat at the kitchen table, glancing at the newspaper.

John walked in, saying morning and looking quite blissful.

"Domesticity quite suits you Doctor Watson." Kairi smiled over her cup, "Looking fresh as a daisy. Molly over?" Kairi said glancing towards his room.

"Not that its any of your business," He started firmly but then cracked into a smile, "But yes, it does and no she isn't. She was called into work this morning."

Kairi smiled, "Nothing like a fresh corpse in the morning, I always say."

John started on some tea when they heard and infuriated bellow from Sherlock's room. John glanced at Kairi who continued reading the paper, smiling ever so sweetly.

"What was that about?" John muttered, staring in the noise's direction.

Kairi feigned innocence a little too well, "Haven't the foggiest."

John hmph'd as Sherlock came rushing out of his room, fully suited up but completely barefoot. He charged up to Kairi who remained seated and docile.

"You impossible creature!" He growled at her, "Didn't you learn not to muck about with my sock index!?"

Kairi smiled sweetly, her voice pure saccharine, "Why Sherlock, whatever do you mean?" She had the audacity to look shocked. John tried to hide his chuckle as a cough.

"Shut up!" Sherlock growled, pointing at John and then glaring back at Kairi. "Stop lying, I know you're lying." He said with great venom lacing his deep tone.

Kairi flipped the page of her paper and set her mug down. "Sorry Sherlock. After you so distastefully scolded me last time, almost driving me back into psychosis by the fake spider in my suitcase, I vowed to myself I wouldn't do it again. Must have been left over from the last time." She looked away from him, picked up her mug and sipped it audibly.

"I checked to make sure they were all right last time!" He growled at her while John made his way to his laptop to type up some recent cases.

"Oh, you must have missed it." She smiled wide and Sherlock's eyes went wider, "Sorry Sherlock, wasn't me." She smiled at him and played with her hair. His eyes narrowed and he walked over to the couch, putting his socks and shoes on violently and then rushing from the apartment with his coat in hand. John hazarded a look at Kairi who glanced at him covertly and winked.

He wasn't as successful this time in stifling his chuckle.

That moment the door burst open and Sherlock came bounding back into the flat and went straight for the kitchen. Before Kairi could adequately prepare herself, he had grabbed her wrist, the one that wasn't splinted at least, and yanked her from her seat and dragged her towards the door.

"John we'll always have Paris!" Kairi shouted dramatically as Sherlock dragged her outside into the cold London weather. John didn't even try to stifle his laughter this time.

When they were outside, Kairi was shivering as Sherlock stared at her coldly, "You aren't going to murder me are you? I don't want to be made into a skin suit!" She muttered a little pathetically. She was in a loose teal sweater that hung off her shoulders exposing her delicate neck and strong collar bones. It ruched at her waist but fell down past her hips, clad in thick leggings, that were shoved into clunky boots.

He glanced at her as if she were impossibly stupid and rolled his eyes, pulling out Kairi's cigarette case and her lighter from his jacket pocket and firing up a smoke.

"Hey! Those were hidden with my underwear you perv!" Kairi scowled as he handed her the smoking apparatus.

"Please, they weren't really hidden." Sherlock said around his smoke and watched as Kairi shivered so drastically she could barely light her cigarette. He sighed heavily and slipped off his jacket and handed it to her. She smiled at him, a full smile again and he felt his heart clench. "You really should be accustomed to our weather. Its barely even cold."

Kairi slipped on the jacket and buttoned it up, placing the cigarette in her teeth to hold, "You ripped me from my dwelling before I could grab my jacket! So no complaining. And this is not warm, Sherlock. Its barely 60 degrees! This is shitty weather in California!"

He scoffed, "Well then go back to California. Its lovely weather this time of year."

Kairi couldn't help but laugh, "Dear God, Sherlock has gone domestic - talking of weather!"

He glared at her for a moment and then they shared a stoney silence while they finished their cigarettes. Kairi was watching him closely. A moment ago it seemed like he would have punched her over the sock ordeal and now they were smoking amicably. She had reason to believe this was a trap. Everything with Sherlock felt like a trap, like something unexpected was going to pop up and terrify you or try to kill you. Kairi narrowed her eyes at Sherlock who seemed to be peacefully staring off into the distance.

Now she was really concerned. She was about to open her mouth to apologize when he interrupted her, naturally.

"It seems company has arrived." He muttered and dropped his cigarette to the ground, squashing it with the toe of his shoes. Kairi looked at him with absolute confusion.

Sherlock Holmes detested company. She was 85% sure the man was poisoning her coffee to get her out of the house. So who on earth would he actually be expecting?

She turned slowly to see Molly, smiling wide and cheerful as ever. Trotting next to her was an giant ball of fur, with razor sharp teeth and a giant tongue lolling to the side.

"APPA!" Kairi screamed. She actually screamed and took off running. She tried to ignore the part of her that told her she was being a bit over enthusiastic about her pet. It was rather easy since the other, eight year old part of her brain was screaming so ecstatically and running full speed at the beast that she barely noticed. Once Appa saw and obviously heard Kairi he lunged forward, yanking his leash from Molly's grasp and started sprinting towards is master as well. They sort of collided on the ground together in a jumble of fur and limbs and licking tongues and kissy noises and happy whines from both parties.

Molly and Sherlock met up a minute later when they had finished walking to where Kairi and Appa collided on Baker Street. Sherlock looked at Kairi and Appa, sitting together in a huddled mass on the sidewalk, many people walking by, staring and appalled by the display. Sherlock couldn't help but look slightly disgusted at the exhibition of affection. He glanced at Molly, who had teary eyes and a foolish smile on her face and he just couldn't quite comprehend.

Kairi was on the floor with Appa doing some alligator death rolls in her arms, seeming like he was completely back to normal. Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged her most constant companion. She didn't realize just how much she had missed her precious pup. Slightly saddened at the thought, she knew she could never replace him, even with a human companion, she'd never be able to be without Appa and the that thought scared her. She looked up into the eyes of Sherlock Holmes who was staring at her with utmost confusion. She smiled at him, feeling a little foolish and then glanced at Molly.

"I thought I was going to get him this afternoon?" Kairi smiled, rubbing Appa's very hairy belly.

Molly just beamed, "Well we thought we would surprise you."

"Well thank you. Its a perfect surprise." Kairi smiled at Molly and then to Sherlock.

He frowned slightly, "I didn't help. You know I have no affection for the animal." Kairi narrowed her eyes at him and stood up slowly with Appa at her side, the dog seemed to glare at him too.

"You could be polite." Kairi muttered at him and reached down to pat Appa on the head, "He is your new roommate."

Sherlock's eyes widened and his lips formed a solid thin line.

Kairi could tell he was not pleased and she couldn't help but smile at him in a menacingly way.

"We'll have to see what Ms. Hudson says about that." Sherlock replied in his darkest tone and turned on his heel. Kairi snapped to it and started jogging to catch up to the long legged detective who was determined to see her and her beloved dog homeless.

"I have to go back into work!" She shouted after them, "Not that you would care," She muttered to herself and pulled out her phone while hailing a cab, "Oh dear..."

Sherlock reached Ms. Hudson's door and began knocking violently. Kairi was just behind him, breathing heavily with Appa smiling wide at her side.

"Sit." Kairi commanded softly and he sat patiently at her side, looking up at her sweetly.

"Just a minute, just a minute!" Came the voice of Ms. Hudson from inside. She was just inside her door and it sounded like she was shuffling about in there and tidying things. She finally got to the door and opened it slowly, "Oh dear Sherlock, what is it this time? My hip is troubling me today something awful!"

"Good morning Ms. Hudson, you do look lovely today." Sherlock smiled at her and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Hullo Ms. Hudson!" She smiled wide, "I'm sorry to hear about your hip. Is there anything we can get you?"

"Oh!" Ms. Hudson put a hand to her chest, "Oh how sweet of you! No dear, I'm all right. I've got my soothers."

"Well we won't bother you anymore then! Get some rest." Kairi smiled and went to tug at Sherlock's sleeve to keep him from bothering Ms. Hudson any longer but he yanked his arm away.

"Ms. Hudson, its my understanding that no pets would be allowed in your flats." Sherlock stated flatly and smiled wide.

Just then, Ms. Hudson seemed to finally notice the large fluffy creature by Kairi's side, "Oh dear lord, he gave me a fright!" She muttered with a hand over mouth. "Oh he's quite large isn't he?" She glanced back at Appa and he was sitting patiently and quietly, his ears folded back and is mouth opened gently to let his large tongue loll out to the side. "Does he bark much?" Ms. Hudson looked back at him and Appa's tail started to thump happily as he looked at her with large kind eyes.

"No. Only at really mean cats or opossums." Kairi admitted, "I mean he really hates opossums."

Ms. Hudson nodded, "Well they are quite detestable" she looked back down at Appa who simply laid down at Kairi's feet and rested his head on the toe of her boot, closing his eyes peacefully. "Oh will you look at that!" She chuckled at Kairi.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Ms. Hudson, please." He sounded completely affronted, "This mongrel will surely act out in such a small area!"

Kairi interrupted, "Appa and I have been through numerous obedience courses. He was registered as a therapy dog in the states and we would frequent children's hospitals and elderly wards! He is very kind and perfectly house trained." Sherlock groaned and Appa let out a light huff, "I also walk him daily to ensure he gets his exercise and wont become bored and destructive."

John came down the stairs at that moment, "That's more than we can say for Sherlock."

Sherlock took that moment to give John the darkest scowl he could muster and John could only smile.

"Well as long as you boys are all right with it?" Ms. Hudson asked.

"I'm okay with it. I've always liked dogs." John smiled to Kairi.

This is when Sherlock gave his most devious grin, "I will not stand for it." Everyone glanced at him, John reluctant, Ms. Hudson curious, Kairi furious. "Besides I think I might have an allergy or something." He faked a sneeze and John and Kairi rolled their eyes at him.

"Oh dearie." Ms. Hudson said putting a hand to her heart, "Well I have a sensitivity to dismembered limbs and body parts laying about my property so when you stop doing that, then the dog can go. Until then," She smiled at Sherlock who looked utterly devastated, "Appa, would you like a biscuit?" She pulled a treat from her pocket and Appa sat nicely for her. She held her hand out and he took it gently from her fingers. In that moment Appa seemed to look at Sherlock with a huff.

Kairi leaned in as they walked past Sherlock, "You should have taken me up on sharing the bed, Sherlock. There won't be room for you anymore." She winked and walked away.

"Oh cheeky!" Ms. Hudson chuckled and closed the door on a still astounded Sherlock and an amused John.

"I'll move out!" Sherlock said in a huff.

John chuckled, "No one will take you, you prat." He pat Sherlock on the shoulder, "Give it up Sherlock, they're a package deal."

Sherlock frowned at John, "We're needed at Bart's. Come along Watson." He spun on his heel and walked out of 221 Baker and John sighed, following as he always did.

Sherlock was sitting in a cab outside, pouting as usual, his arms crossed and a sour look on his face, but actually waiting on John. John walked over and hopped into the cab and it took off towards Bart's, and John hoped he had some cash in his wallet.

Once they arrived at Bart's, Molly showed them to the newest corpse that Lestrade had asked them to look at. Lestrade had an unexpected lead from another, less important case, so he would have to meet up with them later to discuss clues. He had left a copy of the case file with Molly for Sherlock and John to take a look at while they investigated the corpse.

"So whats going on with this one Molly?" John asked while glancing at the file. He'd become more adept at reading them over the years, though Sherlock usually did an adequate job of summing them up and correcting them when needed.

"Well-," Molly started, but Sherlock shushed her.

"I'll need you to leave. I don't want to be disrupted." Sherlock said sharply as he inspected the remains.

Molly frowned at him, "Fine." She looked and John and smiled sweetly and he smiled back. They began to walk towards the exit together but Sherlock spoke up when John's hand was on the door.

"Not you John." Sherlock muttered.

John dropped his head and gave Molly a pained look, "Right. See you later?" Molly nodded, a knowing smile on her lips and John bravely leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. Molly blushed furiously and giggled as she left.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Right," John said walking back to the corpse and Sherlock, "So what do you need me for? You shoot me down nine times out of ten anyways."

Sherlock was bent over the remains, inspecting the abdomen of the naked corpse on the slab and he took this moment to glance up at John curiously. "I have some other need for your expertise. In an area I am not," Sherlock paused, trying to find the right word, "Affluent in."

John raised his eyebrows at that. Sherlock Holmes never admitted to being bested by another. He was very curious to hear what this was about. "Right, how can I, uh, help?"

"There was an occurrence I'd like to discuss, about a week back." Sherlock continued to inspect the body, "Ligature marks on the wrist, very faint, possibly old."

"Huh? What?" John shook his head, "One thing at a time Sherlock, my primitive ape-brain cant keep up."

Sherlock looked up at John and stood up straight, placing his hands behind is back and clasping them together, "Well then." He cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. John was thoroughly enjoying this. "A week ago, on the night Kairi was attacked and we invited her -,"

"You invited her Sherlock. Don't pretend."

Sherlock scowled and continued, "Fine, the night I invited her to stay, she was very appreciative of us giving her room and board. And that night," Sherlock paused, not knowing what to say, "She was acting so different. And when she thanked me, she," He paused again, nervous to admit what had happened, "She kissed me."

Johns eyes widened in disbelief. Not that Sherlock didn't have thousands of adoring fans who would love to get their hands on him, but rarely did Sherlock let anyone, even in his elite circle get close enough for unwarranted physical contact. "Did she?" John said and Sherlock nodded. "So, what? You enjoyed it? That's not a crime. You are actually human." He paused, "I think."

Sherlock scowled at John, "I didn't enjoy it." He spat, "It was merely confusing. Since we spend most of our time bickering and trying to best one another. Why would she kiss me? She abhors me."

John couldn't help but smile, "Sherlock, are we really discussing girls over a corpse?"

Sherlock frowned, "What does a corpse have to do with it?"

John shook his head and chuckled, "Right, ok. Well women tend to show their appreciation differently than men. She gave you a kiss to show how much she appreciated you letting her bunk in your room. It isn't necessarily romantic, but its about damn time."

Sherlock was nodding along, trying to understand the unique differences of male and female behavior, something he never greatly concerned himself with before, but John's last comment caught him by surprise, "What do you mean about damn time?"

John smiled, "You two are like bickering school children. You pull at her pig tails and she kicks over your blocks."

"What does that mean? She doesn't have pig tails and I don't play with blocks!" Sherlock spat obviously clueless.

John just laughed, "You absolute child! Are you seriously going to pretend that you don't have any feelings for her?"

Sherlock grimaced, "Are you asking if I entertain affection for Kairi?" He scoffed, "That's absolutely preposterous."

John hung his head, "So you offered her your room because you detest her?"

Sherlock glared at John, "I offered because she obviously means something to you and to Molly. She was in danger and she became a client."

John chuckled at that, "So are you offering all our clients room and board now?"

Sherlock stared at the corpse, not really looking, but thinking, "No. Of course not. But you and Molly have a friendship with her. She matters to you."

"She matters to you too Sherlock. Before this whole mess," John seemed to indicate everything around them, "From the first time she punched you in your idiotic face, you knew she was different and you liked her for it."

"She's not," Sherlock paused, "Horrible to be around."

"Yes?" John goaded.

Sherlock shook is head staring at John, "You actually think I have some sort of attraction to her?" He scoffed loudly.

John just smiled, "Well you're asking me about her aren't you? You didn't ask me about The Woman."

Sherlock felt that was distasteful, comparing Kairi to The Woman, "The woman's motives were clear. Kairi's are...less so."

"Why is that?" John questioned, "Irene Adler was secretly using you to find information for Moriarty, while trying to seduce you, while actually being gay, to gain favor with the British government for protection from Moriarty while actually falling for you?" John rapped his knuckles on the table, "How is that less complicated than Kairi?"

Sherlock glared at him, "I don't know. It was easy to see through her ruse. Kairi is... Less clear." His eyes began flickering over objects nearby, using them to refocus his thoughts. "I can't tell what she wants from me."

"Because she is genuine Sherlock." John muttered, "I don't think she wants anything from you other than to share some cigarettes and maybe some companionship."

Sherlock paused at that and then took is time to look at John, confused, "What did you mean that her and Appa were a package deal?"

"Everyone has baggage Sherlock, even you. Kairi's baggage is Appa. They'll always be together and you'll have to deal with that." John could see Sherlock slightly pout, "He is all she's had since her parents died. You may be able to function alone, but she's not made that way. She needs someone in her life and so far its been Appa."

Sherlock scowled at John, "What are you implying?"

John shook his head, "You really are thick, you know that?" Sherlock sniffed at that, "Just...maybe be nice to her more often. She's a decent girl. She tries to be nice to you but you can be impossible. You both like to rile each other and its amusing as hell, but maybe, just maybe, kill her with kindness, eh?" Sherlock's eyes went wide, "Damnit Sherlock its a saying, just...just be nice to her every once and a while."

Sherlock looked down at the corpse, "Let me see the case file." John sighed and handed him the file, knowing he probably didn't make an impression on Sherlock one bit. His eyes seemed to glean over the information with rapid speed, "If the brother works with aluminum, he did it."

Sherlock snapped the file shut and tossed it on top the body, turning and leaving the morgue quickly while texting Lestrade and John following him. John noticed he had the faintest of smiles on his lips.

* * *

Kairi, feeling as triumphant as ever, decided to reward Appa's stellar behavior with a light walk. She could still get to Regents Park from 221 Baker Street so she knew where she would take him. She packed herself a little picnic and took off.

On the rare occurrence she would go out without them she would text John and/or Sherlock to let them know. John would always respond, so she knew Sherlock would know, but he'd never reply. It always sort of riled her. She thought about not responding to his demanding texts but the man would throw an absolute fit.

Once they reached the park, Appa got comfortable on the blanket, chewing on his favorite ball and Kairi sat there snacking and talking to him. She wore a Bluetooth ear piece just for this exact reason, it made her look like she was having a phone conversation rather than talking to her dog. She didn't necessarily care, but it stopped people from calling the cops.

"I mean he's such a child!" She finally spat out, still talking about Sherlock's inability to extend common courtesy to others. "He constantly berates everyone for idiotic things! But yet he expects everyone to absolutely bend to his whims! The moment I try to say no, its always an ordeal." She glanced at Appa who was too busy chewing on his toy to reply.

"I mean honestly, he must have some sort of sensory processing disorder or something. The moment it doesn't go his way he fails to adapt." She muttered around her crackers and cheese.

Appa's eyes seemed to say, _Well that sounds familiar_.

"Oh don't get started on me! I can adapt! It just takes me time." She paused and took a sip of her water, "I've learned to adjust to changes. I'm perfectly functional." And then she remembered she was talking to a dog. "Oh shut up. He's just so impossible! He can be so amazing and brilliant and watching him work is like seeing the sunrise, so unique and beautiful and devastating! It makes you feel small and insignificant and if he didn't just get off on it, making everyone seem so small, I would almost love him more."

Her eyes widened, "I meant love to be _around_ him more!" She glanced at Appa who was still enjoying is ball, "Oh you know I can't speak properly. Especially when I'm all wound up!" She took a deep breath and reached for her cigarettes, "He's even got me smoking more! I was barely going through a pack every one or two weeks. It seems like I'm always buying new ones now!" She shook the case at Appa who glanced at her concerned, "He's detrimental to my health! I shouldn't be there anymore. We shouldn't be there Appa." She took a deep inhale, "I know we just had a small victory over him - and I do love beating him - but we've got to make it on our own. That's how its meant to be."

She nodded her head in resolution and decided tonight would be her last night in 221B. Perhaps Mycroft would know of a flat she could rent. He had a guy for everything.

Kairi finished her cigarette and packed up her things, feeling like a new head was on her shoulders. She hummed happily as she made her way back to the flat, prepared to grace everyone with the news.

When she returned, the flat was empty and she was vastly more tired than she'd been in a while. She made her way into the bedroom and shucked off her clothes, to lay down and take a quick nap. Thinking about Sherlock was exhausting.

* * *

She woke up screaming again.

Appa was in bed with her and she hugged him close, whimpering slightly. She never could remember the dreams she had, except that they were dark and they hurt. Sometimes she remembered glimpses spiders, sometimes she saw hands, some nights she saw the glint of a sniper scope in the horizon, but it was always terrifying, it was always painful.

Once she calmed down, she was able to let Appa go and possibly regain some sleep. She looked at the clock and realized she had been napping for almost six straight hours. The day was over now, the sky was dark and she was ready to sleep ten more hours. That's when she heard Appa let out a small chuff, his nose pressed to the crack between the door and the floor.

She stood up slowly from the bed, wiping her eyes and sniffling a bit and walked to the door, opening it as quietly as possible and peeking out the crack. She saw a figure leaning against the wall and almost screamed until she noticed the shaggy hair and lanky shadow.

"Sherlock?" She whispered, "What is it?"

He straightened up, and pressed is hands against is clothing, his eyes looked tired and his voice seemed hoarse, "I heard you scream."

Kairi grimaced, "I'm so sorry, it was a nightmare."

Sherlock cleared his throat, "So you are all right?"

Kairi nodded, trying to keep the grin off her face, "Yes thank you. Did I wake up John?"

Sherlock shook his head in response, "He's at Molly's."

Kairi's eyed widened and she smiled, "Oh. Well good." They were silent for a few moments, each staring at the ground, shuffling feet. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night." Sherlock said wiping at his eyes and standing up straighter to feign disinterest.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "For how long?"

"Time is inconsequential." He muttered.

"Shut up you clot. You're exhausted and you look like shit. Come on." Kairi opened the door wide and retreated to the bed. Sherlock tried not to watch her hips roll as she made her way back over. She wasn't sauntering or trying to be seductive. She was just walking, in a loose t shirt that hit her hips, and a pair of black underwear with a very odd shaped cat dressed like a superhero. He even noticed the way the pads of her feet distributed her weight across the floor, it was a natural, common movement, but it still made her hips roll ever so slightly. So he looked away.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock seemed to stutter.

Kairi sat on the bed and pulled the covers up over her lap, "You've seen me in less, clothing and dignity. Just...don't make me regret this. Come and sleep." She patted the bed beside her. "Or I can sleep on the couch." She went to stand up and Sherlock felt the slightest patter of panic in his chest.

"No." He muttered, "Its fine, I don't require much rest."

Kairi scowled at him, "God dammit Sherlock, just sleep with me already!"

Both of them went silent. Kairi's eyes were wide as saucers and Sherlock tugged at his shirt cuffs.

"Oh shut up! You know what I meant!" Kairi spat and laid down with a huff, "If its so impossible for you to lay in a bed with a woman without entertaining sexual thoughts, then fine! Die of sleep deprevation!" She grumbled over her shoulder and tugged the blankets up to her chin, "See if I care!"

After a few moments of scowling and deliberating Sherlock closed the door to the room and made his way to his dresser to get on is night clothes. Kairi could hear the rustling of clothes as she stared at the opposite wall, cursing herself for her thoughtfulness.

"I do not entertain sexual thoughts. They are a meaningless distraction." Sherlock muttered as he got closer to his bed.

Kairi chuckled, turning over to look at him and said, "That's the fun of it Sherlock!"

When she saw him, she tried not to be obvious about her ovaries obvious cry for help. It was the first time she had really seen Sherlock in anything other than a full suit or his wool overcoat. He was only in a pair of flannel type pants and nothing else. The tall, lanky detective was much more sinewy than she would have expected. Where she was hoping for small, spindly arms, she was surprised to see lithe, toned musculature. The concave, hollow chest she'd pushed against frequently was actually quite strong and defined between his broad shoulders. His stomach, the one shed thought about punching more often then not, was flat and strong. She rolled over immediately before she thought she'd drool. It was so like him to have the mind of a genius, the body of a god, and the personality of a temperamental Tasmanian devil. She chucked up her reaction to a shirtless man in her nearby vicinity to the fact that she was so desperately in need of male affection. That would need to change before she got desperate enough to look at Sherlock more than twice.

OK, maybe she'd give herself three times.

"Ugh, fun." Sherlock droned, "You don't seem to know what fun is." He said and whipped back the covers to get in on his side of the bed.

At that moment a large furry blur pushed past him and climbed up onto the bed, situating himself perfectly between his mistress and the interloper.

"Oh honestly..." Sherlock muttered distastefully "This is my bed you beast."

Kairi turned to see Appa lying very close to her but facing Sherlock and most likely glaring, "He's very protective of my virtue."

Sherlock rolled is eyes and sat on the bed, "What virtue?" He grumbled and laid down. Appa was inches from his face and staring him down, "Will he be doing this all night?"

Kairi rolled over and got comfortable, "Probably." She smiled to herself, "And if you get frisky he'll probably take off one of your fingers."

Sherlock groaned and rolled to face away from the both, shutting his eyes with great force and willing himself to sleep. He couldn't. "I want a cigarette."

"Tough titties, you just insulted my virtue." Kairi yawned.

Sherlock sighed heavily and dramatically.

Kairi's eyes were wide open, trying not to think about the man across the dog barrier. She forced her eyes closed and let out a sigh, "Goodnight Sherlock."

There was a long silence and Kairi thought he had already gone to sleep.

"Goodnight Kairi." He finally responded, in a voice just above a whisper.

She couldn't help but smile and she felt comfortable and safe as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Oh dear me...**_

**_Look at us, 2 chapters in one weekend! I hate to say I probably wont be able to update quite as quickly this time, but I do hope to get back to it soon._**

**_Another fluff, filler chapter, but I hope it wasn't too boring. I do hope it was amusing and not incredibly OOC for Sherlock. He is so fearfully inept at social interaction and I would assume that this would all be very confusing for him without much experience. _**

**_I don't have much to say as I'm exhausted! So please R&R and let me know what you think!_**

**_Thank you for all the recent follows, favorites, and reviews. I do greatly appreciate you as a reader and hope I can live up to your expectations! Much love!_**


	11. -11-

**-11-**

The room was dimly lit and whatever light existed seemed to undulate with the music that was thumping through her limbs. Kairi felt light as air at the moment, willowy in fact, as she walked across the crowded room filled to the brim with gyrating, faceless bodies. It was that way in a dance club.

As she glided her way through the crowd, she would brush up against other couples, moving in perfect synch, their bodies almost melded together. They carried her through the darkness, as if they knew where she was heading, knew where she needed to be, more so than she did. It was obvious of course. Her loneliness, her need, it was practically oozing out her pores. It felt good to be surrounded by such heat, such passion. She hadn't felt it in a long time – if ever – that true zen of humanity, being lost in pleasure.

She felt herself swallow heavily as she escaped the throng of dancers and came out on the other side of the room. She glanced around, more faceless people she did not recognized, almost all of them had that sleepy look on their faces, full of desire. She felt her abdomen tremble with such desperation. It was pathetic, but so was loneliness.

She turned and turned, the music spinning her faster and faster until suddenly she was frozen. For a moment, she didn't know why, until she felt the lightest of touches grace her hips. The dress she was wearing was dark and thin, falling across her body effortlessly, and feeling like pure sin against her skin. The fingertips now digging into her sides felt cool and dangerously strange as they fanned out, splaying across the outside of her upper thigh and dared so close to the short hem of her dress. She felt herself spin slowly, into the arms, into the heat of the hands dancing across her waist, and their bodies seemed to meld together like the ones on the dance floor. Their movement was minute, but pregnant with feeling and she closed her eyes to lose herself in the sensation. These feelings, this heat, this is what she imagined taking ecstasy would be like.

She was chest to chest with the man touching her. Judging by the build, the arms pulling her close and the smell - an all too familiar smell. She felt his hand snake up her side, his fingertips brushing areas untouched for years, scooping up her neck and jaw and forcing her lips into his.

His mouth was hot, sweet, tasting of cigarettes, the finest of whiskey, and the faintest hint of peppermint. His lips were soft against hers, familiar in a way, comfortable. She couldn't help but moan, ever so gently, leaning her body into his and feeling his desire build to match hers. It must be what heaven is like.

They pulled back from each other, gasping for air, her face held firmly in his long slender hands, his fingertips pressing against her temples and his thumb running across her bottom lip. Her lips were inflamed, pulsating from the ferocity of such a kiss. She felt burned and soothed all at the same time. She opened her eyes, sleepily, slowly and met his, bright, full of icy flames. He was breathing heavily, staring into her eyes, at her mouth. One hand cradled her face, the other snaked down her side, his touch leaving flames in its wake, fluttering down to the hem of her skirt, lifting it slowly to let his skin touch hers.

Kairi gasped, waking from her almost wet dream and gripping at the covers enveloping her body bathed in a cool sweat. She was breathing heavily, her heart was racing and she gulped heavily, glancing to her side and she immediately calmed.

Sherlock was still fast asleep, his pale lips, almost too familiar to her now, open and relaxed. His entire face was relaxed, which was a surprise. Kairi had assumed that Sherlock would sleep rigidly, almost rigor-like and most likely in a coffin. Instead, she was lying, encompassed in the warm, soft comforts of his bed. Yet after this dream that had left her quaking, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Sherlock fast asleep, relaxed, pleased, with Appa's giant head comfortably situated on the center of Sherlock's chest. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, but it was no use, she let out the lightest of titters and Appa opened his eyes, keeping his head where it was comfortable and opened his mouth into that general doggy smile.

After a moment and another stifled giggle from Kairi, Sherlock's eyes blinked open slowly, sated with sleep, moaning slightly. His arm reached up in a reflexive movement and laid his hand gently and almost lovingly atop Appa's ecstatic head, his tail thumped the bed. That's when things got heated.

Sherlock's eyes shot open at the texture beneath his fingertips, the soft fur of Appa's crown seemed to lull him into a false sense of security, even for a nanosecond.

"If you want me to leave, give you guys some privacy..." Kairi said quietly, trying to hide her smile and quiet her laughter.

In the next nanosecond Sherlock shot from the bed, shrieking in the most manliest of ways, and jolting his body around like Kairi had done when she dreamt of spiders covering her. He froze and glared at the two of them, Kairi still completely covered, biting her lips shut like a child caught in a hilarious ruse and Appa, thumping his tail at Sherlock, knowing their friendship was instantly solidified.

"_You_!" He growled at Kairi, "You _engineered_ this! You _planned_ this all along!" He growled, his eyes practically frantic, wide and crazy, "You seduced me into this situation and made a fool of me!"

Now Kairi was confused, "What?" The heat of her dream hadn't completely dissipated and her eyes roved quickly over Sherlock's shirtless upper half, down to the trim hips, barely holding up his pajama pants. Her eyes widened when she noticed a very common bulge below his waist – well, common for any other man. "Sherlock, Appa wasn't hurting anyone. He just likes to snuggle. As for your," She swallowed, "_problem_, its very common in males. You don't have to lose your shit."

He glared at her and growled at her, his voice pure venom and hatred, "I am _not _a _common_ man!" He turned violently out of the room and slammed the door, making Kairi and Appa flinch.

Kairi sat up in bed, not completely understanding what had just transpired, between her dream, Sherlock cuddling with Appa, and Sherlock's common male indiscretion, she was absolutely blank. She heard John mutter something slight, Sherlock growl some indistinguishable response, the woosh of the wool jacket and pounding feet on the stairs, followed by another slamming door.

Kairi glanced at Appa, "The _fuck_?" She jumped out of bed and ran to the front room where John was standing, looking like he'd been slapped with a fish.

"Oh, jeez," John started, glancing at Kairi in a shirt and underwear and averted his eyes.

"Oh John, you fished me out of the shower, don't pretend to be modest now!" She muttered with distaste, staring at the open door frame. "I need to move out."

"What?" John looked at her again, honestly confused, "What the bloody hell just happened there? He was half naked! Ran out with only his coat, not even shoes! And here you are, in your knickers -," John froze, his eyes suddenly coming to a realization that made Kairi blush wildly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kairi started, putting up her hands in defense.

Everyone was talking at once.

"Its none of my business what two consenting adults choose to do, but may I say its about bloody time-,"

"John I swear! Nothing happened! We slept together, but we didn't _sleep_ together. I just had a weird dream and Sherlock and Appa were cuddling and evidently Sherlock _liked_ it-,"

They both paused and said in unison, "What?"

Then they started laughing.

It died down quickly when John had a very somber, sad look in his eyes, "Kairi, you best get ready. Lestrade needs us down at the station."

Kairi's smile fell. She knew that look on John's face, she'd seen it a hundred times before, something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

John pushed something down emotionally, "Please, just get ready. Sherlock didn't grab his phone, so he'll come back soon enough and meet us at the station. I'll wait."

Kairi nodded, numbness spilling into her veins as she went to her shared room with Appa at her heels. She gathered up her clothing and went into the bathroom to shower. It took forever, the water running down her skin, the heat of the water at an almost blinding temperature that she adored. She washed her hair, her face, and her body on auto pilot. Steam was filling up the room and making Appa pant. That's when she decided she was done – despite his thick coat of fur, the dog followed her everywhere since they were reunited, not that she minded really. She needed him around more than ever.

She toweled off and cracked the bathroom door to let all the steam escape, Appa seemed to sigh in relief. She took her time, getting her hair ready, she used a delicate hand to put on her best face of makeup, waterproof and smooth, angular but simple, with lips the color of blood. She sighed, looking into her rather modest make up bag, would it kill her to purchase some pink lipstick every once and a while?

Her face was complete. She looked normal – well, normal for her. Her hair was in loose dry waves, growing quickly, and almost touching the tops of her breasts, adorned with a cozy knit cap. Her clothes all in place, a simple black knitted dress with a loping neckline, showing off her delicate collarbone, barely contrasting grey hounds tooth wool tights disappearing into her favorite, and almost signature, clunky boots. She looked put together. That was the point.

She walked out of the bathroom and smiled as John stood. Good ol'John, always the gentlemen, even when he was getting it regularly. Maybe _that_ was why Sherlock was so surly. Kairi shook her head to dispel the thoughts. "Why does Lestrade need me?" She was bunched with nerves.

"What?" John muttered, "You're sma-,"

"Don't flatter. Why me?" She stared him down.

John visibly shifted with discomfort, "He didn't tell me. He just said you, me and Sherlock. I'm sure Sherlock will be on his way soon."

Kairi relaxed a bit, maybe Lestrade was just trying to include her. Maybe it was a hint at her attacker. She pulled herself together and smiled at John as bright as she could, "All right, lets go." He nodded to her as she shirked on her jacket, and pulled something brightly colored in blue and Appa's lead. She clipped the lead to his collar and had him step into some sort of vest for dogs. "A service vest John. Appa doesn't get nearly as many accusations and horrid looks when he's wearing his volunteer vest. Its sort of a joke to me," She chuckled, "One of my favorite authors had his main heroine break into people's buildings, discredit their security teams, by dressing up as a service man or handy man. No one notices the man in uniform."

John nodded. That was somewhat true. "Right, lets go."

Kairi was sitting at Lestrade's desk. A flurry of uniformed and plain clothed detectives were ushering in and out. She and John weren't speaking since there was still tension from the whole Sherlock running out half naked on them. She was flustered, to say the least. The entire morning was glorious and awful and terrifying all at once. The dream she had made her shift in an uncomfortable fashion she was barely familiar with. It had to be her loneliness, her desperation, seeing Sherlock shirtless, the first male in her presence who was remotely attractive driving her mad.

She took this moment to glance up at Lestrade, bravado, strength, that gorgeous silvery hair. Maybe she'd ask him out for a drink – he'd promised her one not long ago, maybe it was time to take him up on his offer. Not that he had a lack of prospects, judging by numerous doe eyed officers who flounced by his office – no, no Kairi was testy. This entire situation made her feel on edge. She shouldn't judge another female, simply because she was feeling bitchy.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. In this instance he entered Lestrade's office as if it were his own. Occupying a corner, connected to a window which he stared out of, broodingly.

Though this time he felt right enough to put on some clothes. The same wool coat, the perfectly tailored suit covering a deep purple shirt that seemed to bring out his eyes and make his hair shine like an oil slick after a soft rain. Kairi glanced back at Lestrade, he didn't have the elegance that Sherlock did, that refined grace that exuded from him and made him fascinating, but Lestrade did have something that Sherlock didn't: a soul. His eyes were so full of emotion, of power. Lestrade was a tiger, tamed and strong, lithe and brilliant in his own way. Granted he asked Sherlock for help, but the impossible cases he must come across,the sadistic, absolute evil could only be solved by one man. The man in the purple shirt.

A blush rose on her cheeks when Lestrade glanced back at her, a soft smile on his face and kind eyes – not the type of eyes you'd expect from most cops. He was a good cop, one of the amazing few that really made the difference between quality police work and corruption. He was good stock and it'd be silly for Kairi to ignore it because of a ignorant hateful relationship that made her blood broil.

His back was still to her and it made her even more upset.

"Why am I here?" Kairi accidentally shouted and everyone in the room froze. Sherlock didn't budge, but he hadn't since he'd arrived. She cleared her throat, "Sorry," She lowered her voice, "Honestly, why?"

Lestrade cleared his throat as well and glanced to the few members of his squad that wouldn't be needed for this conversation and nodded for them to leave. The room began to clear and Kairi could feel herself vibrate with discomfort. She glanced up and saw the fraction of a second it took for Sherlock to cease looking at her over his shoulder and stare back out the window.

"There's a new case that has been brought to my attention. This was a murder of an elderly woman in the states." Lestrade paused when Kairi looked up at him again, her eyes curious.

She couldn't help but glance in Sherlock's direction, he was staring at Lestrade with curiosity as well.

"In the states? How did it get back to you?" Sherlock deigned to speak.

"The manner in which it was committed, a rather brutal murder. An elderly woman, Kimberly 'KiKi' Mewes was stabbed to death, 19 times in the chest, with a steak knife." Lestrade began and Kairi felt herself shudder slightly.

"Suspects?" John asked, and Sherlock scoffed.

"Yes – well, we know who did it." Lestrade said and opened his mouth to speak, but Sherlock interrupted.

"Then why am _I_ here?" He said distastefully and stared back out the window.

Kairi noticed how uncomfortable Lestrade looked, something must be incredibly troubling for him to be this flustered. "Shut up Sherlock." She rasped at him. He took a moment to looked taken back by her tone.

"The woman had a hourglass carved into her abdomen. She was also African American." Lestrade paused at everyone's confused look, "And her husband had recently died."

John was silent, Kairi was silent, and Lestrade went to speak but yet again, Sherlock opened his mouth, "A black widow." He turned and stared at Kairi.

Kairi glared at Sherlock and glanced back at Lestrade, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Aside from the fact that you seemed to be breeding them recently?" Sherlock chuckled at his own joke, everyone else glared at him.

Kairi could barely look at him. The damn man was an infant. Wake up with damned morning wood and he accuses her of being a witch and magically seducing it out of him through Appa. He was the smartest imbecile she'd ever encountered. She could use a good punch to his face.

Lestrade looked horribly uncomfortable, "Kairi, the person who murdered Ms. Mewes was your mother."

Kairi went paler than any had seen her go. She seemed to slump in her chair, everything about her going slack, going numb. Her mouth dropped open and let out a shuddering breath. Color paled from her sight, everything went fuzzy in an instant.

John went to her side, to grasp her hand, Lestrade was around his desk so quickly you wouldn't think it possible, and Sherlock, Sherlock turned, staring at Kairi who was pale, empty, and shaking.

Her hand was held, a man was kneeling next to her whispering caring and reassuring things in her ear, but she looked at Sherlock, staring at him with wide open eyes that were reaching out to him like he were her only lifeline.

It took his breath away and made his heart ache.

_**A/N**_

_**Forgive me lovely readers for I have been gone a long while. Unfortunately, I've had quite a lot to deal with in the past few months. There's been sickness, my child turning one, and the devastating loss of my father which rendered me particularly incapable of anything more than my most basic functions – which was more required in taking care of my child than taking care of myself. Thank you for not sending any hateful PMs or threatening me (though I'm sure most of you were mad that I was away and I totally understand) because I probably would have simply abandoned the project all together if that occurred. So I ask for a little more forgiveness for my lack of writing skills. I hope this chapter wasn't too abhorrent. Getting back into writing, being creative, and being able to identify with my character on a now obscenely painful level has kept me from trying to reconnect with this story and write again. **_

_**I hope that this chapter was enough of something to keep you interested... I do have a plan for this story now. I guess I technically always did, but I do have one. Sorry if it seems disjointed – like I said, I'm trying to reconnect the dots of my life sort of falling to shambles... My father and I were extremely close, so his loss is very difficult for me... My relationship to Kairi has always been imaginative – being things I love and hate at the same time – and now this connection to her mourning the loss of her father and me going through it... Well its hard to focus on just about anything else. Luckily I do have a great support system and my father's passing was peaceful and meaningful and I got a chance to be with him before he had gone. Either way I wont bore you with details, but this is a glimpse into why I've been so absent and why I might be hard pressed to find inspiration in the future. Also luckily, I've got some great readers who I do not want to disappoint! Thank you for your continued readership, I'm honored that you'd take the time to read my paltry attempts. I hope all of you are doing wonderful, and to end on a happy note, have you seen Sherlock's season 3 trailer? I've decided to call John's facial hair a Wats'stache... I hope you'll join me in this endeavor. God speed my fellow fanlings...this new season will be full of heartbreak and glory! 3**_


	12. -12-

-12-

"Now Kairi we need to ask you some questions." Lestrade's voice seemed tinny and she didn't really register what he had actually said though he was at her side, sort of kneeling next to her with his hand on her arm.

"Must we do this right now Inspector?" She heard John say, he was on the other side of her. Two figures, consoling her, whispering into her ear. She would say it was a devil and an angel, but she knew where the devil was standing, across the room, staring right at her.

Kairi hadn't realized she was staring at him during this process.

"I'm sorry John, but yes, we do. I'm worried that this is a message for Kairi and she might be in danger." Lestrade finished and John scoffed.

Sherlock never took his eyes from hers. He looked pained, uncomfortable. Kairi thought that maybe he had never encountered such a personal death before, but from what she gleamed from Molly, Ms. Hudson, John, and Mycroft's files, she knew better. Sherlock was shrouded with a lot of darkness and it wasn't just a ploy to keep people at a distance. He was dark, and almost sinister, but there was something about him that kept pulling her to him. A weird sort of friendship doused with a little bit of shameful attraction. They worked differently from other people. Self prescribed outcasts who only perpetrated their existence with somewhat abhorrent behavior. Kairi would withdraw into herself, go into hiding, invest all of her friendship with an animal who didn't know any better than to love her unconditionally. Sherlock on the other hand would lash out, put down others, hide upon his pedestal glaring down his nose at the paltry people surrounding him. He was dangerously brilliant, but volatile and misunderstanding of his own emotions - when he had them.

"Kairi, would you like a cuppa?" Lestrade asked gently, his warm hand enveloping hers. She finally broke her eye contact with Sherlock and took a deep breath, one that she didn't realize she had been holding.

She shook her head gently, "No thank you, I'm sorry I'm not British enough for a cuppa to help me right now." She smiled and Lestrade and he smiled back.

"Would you prefer we do this privately?" Lestrade asked, glancing to John and Sherlock, "I don't want to put you out if you'd prefer not to talk around them. They could very well be valuable assets, but its nothing they can't get from a transcript."

Kairi smiled a little sheepishly, "I - I don't know." She felt lost as she stared into Lestrade's sad eyes. Her mother had murdered someone in cold, vicious blood. Her mother. The woman who raised her, who loved her, who healed people. That woman who was undoubtedly the most careful, loving soul in all of the universe was now in the same league as Robert Black, Jeffery Dahmer, Gwendolyn Graham... Her mother was a brutal murderer. How could this happen?

"Of course we need to stay, I may have questions of my own. This is turning out to be quite a deliciously perplexing case." Sherlock finished, with the tiniest of smiles on his lips. He wasn't looking at Kairi now. He was standing behind Lestrade's desk, looking over the file contents spread there.

"SHERLOCK!" John bellowed in a most scathing tone.

Sherlock glanced up, rather shocked at John's vehemence. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion, about to open his mouth, when he looked at Kairi and Lestrade. Lestrade had simply wiped a hand down his exasperated face, looking at Sherlock in absolute shock. However Kairi, staring at him as she was now, absolutely forlorn, exhausted, and horrified, cracked his resolve.

Sherlock said quietly, "How very insensitive of me." He added in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Get out." Kairi said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock couldn't understand her, her voice was trembling and barely a whisper.

"GET OUT!" She screamed at him and everyone flinched. Appa who was lying by her side, stood abruptly and glared at the recipient of his master's rage.

"But I-," He started, wondering why his apology wasn't good enough.

Kairi stood abruptly and rushed over to Sherlock who tensed up ready for a punch. She got right up in his face, close enough to kiss, and she looked at him, dead in the eye with almost perfect hatred beaming at him, "Get out. Leave me alone, you horrible, horrible man. I never want to see you again."

Sherlock was gazing at her. Every single clue that he could pick up on said that she was telling the truth. That she meant what she said. He opened his mouth, at a loss for words.

"Sherlock." John said quietly, clearing his throat. "We need to leave."

Sherlock was still staring at Kairi, so full of absolute hatred and sadness. His mouth was flopping open and closed like a fish as he searched her eyes and his mind for the right thing to say. "I'm so sorry."

And then Kairi slapped him. Sherlock had been slapped before - MANY times before - but none of them came close to the sting left in Kairi's wake.

"Leave me alone." She hissed at him. "I can't believe I actually thought -," She stopped herself, her chin trembling from fighting back tears.

"Sherlock, now." John growled at him and walked over to where Sherlock was standing, still gaping at Kairi, who dropped her face into her hands and began crying, soft, soundless sobs, that shook her entire body. As he reached out to touch her, John began pulling him away and Lestrade came round the desk and pulled Kairi into his arms.

It hurt, seeing her collapse into the arms of Lestrade. Not so much that she was crying, but the fact that it wasn't him. It felt like it was his job, and here he was, fired right and proper from one of the only friendships that he was able to cultivate on his own. Sherlock turned, with John's hands on his arm, guiding him out of the room like the imbecile he was, removing him from the heartbreak he had caused.

Once gone, Kairi's sobs seemed to subside as Lestrade held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her tighter, she felt his lips just barely touch her head over her cap and she closed her eyes tightly, relishing in the actual comfort he was supplying. The man knew how to handle women, not just lovers, but wives and daughters too. He was an adept hugger and it was precisely what Kairi had needed.

"I'm really very sorry Kairi." Lestrade said quietly, his lips to her hair, breathing her in. "We don't need you to answer any questions right now if you cant. I can't imagine what this must feel like."

Kairi fought back the sobs that threatened to escape by biting down on her lower lip, "No, it needs to be done." Her voice was shaky and weak, nothing like how she usually sounded. "I need to find out who is trying to tear my life apart. What's worse, I also need to call my sister."

Lestrade chuckled a bit at that. "She's already been notified by the police. I'm sure she will want to talk to you."

Kairi nodded her head, still enveloped in Lestrade's presence. He was all sorts of calming and friendly that she didn't want to let go. She knew just how untouchy some people could be in England. Molly and John always sort of awkwardly pushed through her attempts at hugging them. Molly would warm up quickly, while John tended to stay stiff until it was over. She smiled a bit at that, Sherlock was even worse. She could barely be quick enough to get her arms around him. Her smile suddenly faded when she thought of what he had said earlier. Cracking jokes, looking amused after he found out her mother was a murderer. She bit her lip again and felt Lestrade's arms tighten around her ever so gently.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, they both knew it was time to pull back and get down to business, "Let's get this over with."

Once they got out of the completely silent cab, John had stormed out of it, leaving Sherlock to pay the cabbie. He pulled out some assortment of bills and tossed them towards the driver, not caring enough to notice the squeak of glee as he exited and the squeal of tires as they sped off through the street. He followed John's rage cross the pavement and through the door of 221 Baker Street and up to their flat.

John had removed his coat and had tossed it onto the couch. He was now pacing back and forth across their living room, his fingers pressing into his mouth and a frown on his face. He seemed to muttering something to himself, but Sherlock didn't understand it.

Sherlock removed his coat and placed it on his favorite chair, straightening his suit idly, until John decided to speak.

"What the _**hell**_ is wrong with you aye?" John finally shouted when he stopped pacing. "How could you possibly be that incredibly stupid? Do you EVER think about what comes out of that fat mouth of yours?"

Sherlock glared, "Always."

John just started to laugh in that tired way of his, "You absolute shit! You are a giant liar."

"I don't -,"

"Shut up you twit!" John growled scathingly, "You cant take two seconds from your mental masturbation to just look at the poor girl and see how absolutely destroyed she is! Its one thing to ignore an absolute stranger - which is still despicable by the way - its another to completely stomp on the feelings of someone you love!"

Sherlock grimaced, "I don't lo-,"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" John shouted and Sherlock quickly shut his mouth, "I'm not saying you're going to marry and have babies, but you care for the damn woman Sherlock, you absolutely care!" John spat at him, "Couldn't you see just how torn up she was?"

"I-,"

John simply glared at him and Sherlock returned to silence staring at the floor like a child, "The poor thing is already so destroyed over this entire ordeal. Spiders! She could have gotten seriously injured and her dog could have died, and the poor thing gets rescued by you of all people. What a poor idiot to fall for someone like you." He growled and sat down, placing his face in his hands.

Sherlock was silent for a moment, he walked slowly to his chair and sat down, placing his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers on his lips. His eyes closed firmly.

"Don't you have anything to say?" John said tiredly, his voice almost shaking.

"Am I allowed to speak now?" Sherlock asked levelly.

"Don't be smart with me you git, you deserve to have your lips sewn shut." John glared at Sherlock whose eyes were still closed.

"You're right." Was all Sherlock admitted.

"What?" John asked, genuinely surprised, his hand dropping from his face to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock cleared his throat, blinking his eyes open and taking a deep breath, John could have sworn his eyes looked wetter than usual, but he was probably imagining it. "I said, you are right. I was incredibly insensitive." He paused and glanced at his hands, "I cannot help myself when a case arises. Its the only thing that I have to keep me sane."

John scoffed, "That's simply not true you dolt." Sherlock looked up into his eyes, a little more hollow than before, "You have so many stupid people - me included - who actually care for you. Even if you are an ass."

"But Kairi-,"

"She's included as well." John sighed. There was silence for a few minutes while both of the men collected themselves.

"What-," Sherlock paused, "How can I fix this?"

John let out a breath he was holding, "Time Sherlock, which you don't have. Help her find out what is happening with her mother, but be invisible. She's obviously in a lot of pain and you only made it worse. Give her time, help her, but stay out of her way until she's ready for you to be in her life again."

"So your saying I have to wait?" Sherlock looked up at John who nodded, "I hate waiting, its boring. And I want a cigarette."

"Tough shit, you need to wait and you need to do it patiently, as humanly as you can muster, you ape." John chuckled at Sherlock, as brilliant as he was, he was still such a child.

Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes, resuming his thinking stance. It was time to start deconstructing this case and discover who was truly behind it.

"Tell me about your mother Kairi." Lestrade started.

Kairi stared at the recorder on his desk. She was always a little nervous to be recorded, hoping her voice wasn't too high or she didn't sound like an idiot. Unlike some people she took time to think before she spoke.

"My mother was born May 16th, 1952 in California. Her family wasn't well off and unlike the rest of her siblings, she wanted to go to college, become a nurse, so she joined an outreach program when she was a teenager that worked with the United States Marines." Kairi smiled at the thought, so many pictures from her mother's younger years. "Through that program, she went to school to become a nurse, eventually a Marine Doctor. My mother was one of the most caring, loving, and intelligent people I have ever known.

"She met my father in the Marines and they started their lives together, both young, both fresh faced and during a time of relative peace. My father was going through training for the Special forces, he was a Marine Corps Sniper, training to be a part of what is now known as MARSOC. They got married shortly before he was recruited. Once they were married, she went back to part time doctoring, mostly volunteering and keeping their lives together since they moved around so much. She was a great Doctor and volunteer nurse, my father was gone a lot so she ended up doing a lot of traveling, going wherever she was needed until she got pregnant with me in 1987. She settled down while my father prepared to do the same, he couldn't retire or anything, but he could resign from MARSOC, and take up a teaching position on base. He was gone a lot of my first year, traveling around and working on his education and building up his rank. She was alone a lot and then she had us. My sister was born in 1989.

"She was a very good woman Lestrade. But when my father died in 2010, she just couldn't take it. Her family had a history of mental illness and she was already 58. I know its young but she basically fell apart. He was not that far from retirement. Less than a month and he would have been free and the could have traveled and done what they wanted to do." Kairi finished quietly, "They were soul mates, she always told me that." It still made her smile, despite the pain.

"How did your dad die?" Lestrade asked.

"He was killed in action. Within a year after his death, her depression worsened, her memory was failing. Her Doctor's think that it would have eventually happened to her, but the loss of my father, with no explanation, no body returned to us... I think it was all just a little too much." Kairi took a deep breath.

"Have you seen her much in the last three years?"

"I saw her two years ago, for the last time." Kairi admitted sadly, "She asked me not to come back and my sister thought it might be best as well. So I took off." She fought back some tears, "Look, my mom was suffering from Alzheimer's, she never got complaints, she was always a good patient, never violent. I honestly don't know how this could be possible."

"The police reports and your mother's files don't say anything about a violent history." Lestrade said glancing at the papers, "Is there anything that would cause your mother to be violent? Anything in the past that ever made your mother truly angry? I'm not trying to insinuate that your mother was a violent person, all right Kairi? I am just trying to figure out why you mother, as well thought of as she was, would do this."

Kairi bit her lip. She stared down at her boots which she desperately wanted to bury into the floor, maybe her head at the same time. Maybe just all of her. She would just curl up into a ball, find a hole, and live there forever. "The only time my mother ever became less than amicable is if she felt one of us was threatened. Our family was very dear to her since her parents and siblings were never that close. I think someone tried to yell at my sister once, accusing her of stealing their child's toy when it had actually fallen off the stroller -," Kairi chuckled, the memory fresh and bright in her mind, "Man my mom was so pissed, she really ripped that lady a new-," And Kairi stopped herself, looking up at Lestrade who looked just slightly sad, her heart broke all over again. Her mother was a murderer, "Is she all right? Am I allowed to speak to her?"

Lestrade looked uncomfortable this time, "Well, it seems that she hasn't been well since the attack. They have her in a solitary room and she's also on suicide watch. She hasn't really be talking to anyone, only muttering to herself. Her doctors are concerned for her well being, but aren't quite sure how to address the issue at hand. I think it might be best if you call your sister and talk to her about this. Maybe you two, in combination with her doctors, may be able to help your mother find her way back to reality."

Kairi smiled weakly at that, ruefully if you will, "We've been trying to get my mother back for three years Inspector. She's been gone for a long time and nothing short of my father being alive will bring her back to us." She moved to stand and Lestrade went ahead and clicked off the recorder. He stood and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to contact me, all right?" Lestrade said, his warm breath tickling her neck and ear.

Kairi pulled back, her entire system was raw from the emotional overload. It felt nice to be in his arms, but she just couldn't do it. "Thank you Inspector. If i can be of service in any way, please. Let me know."

"Will do. You should go home. Get some rest." Lestrade smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "If you need a drink later..." He left the statement open and Kairi smiled at him in a small way. She gathered her things, Appa still lying down by her chair got up dutifully and followed his master from the room. Kairi got outside, the hustle and bustle of the street outside Scotland Yard, now almost a distant memory from when she used to work there those many months ago. How long had it been, Sherlock Holmes twisting her life into the macabre. It felt like years, but in reality, it was probably only months. She waved for a cab and one stopped - that had to be the luckiest thing to happen to her in weeks - but when she went to open the door she had no idea where to possibly go. She didn't want to return to Baker Street, with all her things and her demon residing there. She could for to Molly's, on the off chance that she was home. Her last ditch effort would be going to the morgue, camp out with Molly until she was done and squat in her place until work tomorrow with Mycroft. But it also meant she'd need to talk to Molly about all of this. This disaster of a life she lead.

"Sorry," She told the fidgety cabbie, "I'm just going to walk." She shut the door and he drove off to the next fare. She pointed herself towards St. Bart's, it was only a two mile walk and she and Appa could use the air. She tied Appa's lead to her waist so he'd be close by and dug her cell phone out of her pocket, connecting the headphones to make a call. She plugged them into her ears and typed out a very familiar but very unused number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" A male answered.

"Adam, its Kairi." Kairi smiled. Adam was her brother in law, father of her nieces. An adorable, loving man who took very good care of his family and loved them to bits. It was almost nauseating and she'd be jealous of her sister if she weren't just so damn happy she could find peace. "Is Heather home?"

"Oh Kairi, its good to hear from you! Its been months. Heather is home but she's in the bathroom. We just got done talking to the police about your mother. Kairi," Adam paused, "Kairi, I'm so damn sorry."

Kairi smiled as best she could and took a deep breath, "Thank you Adam. Everything will be okay. We just need to figure out what triggered my mom. If I could talk to Heather that'd be great."

"Sure, just a moment." He paused and tried to put his hand over the speaker, but Kairi heard him anyway, "Julie! Could you come and take the phone to your mom, its Auntie Kairi."

Kairi could hear the squeak of a happy voice, "Auntie Kairi!?" The shuffling of small feet, the soft 'ow' of a father while the phone was clawed at. "Hi Auntie!"

Kairi smiled wide, "Hello Julie, how are you doing?"

Kairi could practically feel the buzzing energy of the nine year old over the phone line, "Things are great Auntie! We just gone done with soccer this past week. My team won four games!"

"That's amazing sweet heart! I hope your dad taped some because I would really, really love to see them the next time I come by." Kairi smiled, the child's joy was infectious.

"Oh yeah, he taped all of them." Little Julie laughed, "But I don't really know how good they are, he was usually running up and down the field chasing after me and screaming his head off."

Kairi chuckled at that and could easily imagine Adam doing such a thing. He was one of those men born to be a father. "I can totally see that Julie. How is Danni?"

"Danni is doing well! She's practicing piano now!" Julie said in a very mature sounding voice. Kairi could tell that Julie was just starting to think of herself as a growing almost double digit girl. She'd be a teen soon - Kairi shuddered at the thought. "Though she wants to do guitar, but mom says she has to finish out three years of piano before she switches."

"I bet she's fantastic, just like you were." Kairi focused on her conversation, letting her feet and Appa guide her through foot traffic.

"Yeah, she's really good!" Julie added, "I liked playing piano, but I just don't think music is for me, you know? I like sports."

Kairi chuckled, "That's wonderful, you follow your passion Ms. Julie."

"Oh I plan to." Her voice was so sure, Kairi hoped that she would stay that strong. "Auntie, when do think you will come to visit?"

"Oh I'm not sure honey, hopefully soon. I'll have to talk to your mom and dad about it first. Check our schedules and all that." Kairi said.

"Ok!" Julie responded with such happiness. "Here's mom, hope to see you soon! Love you Auntie!"

"Love you too Julie." Kairi said and heard the exchange of mother and daughter, the scrambling of little feet and then a door shutting loudly, not out of anger, but out of childlike energy.

Kairi dreaded this moment, she didn't talk to her sister much. She loved her, but they didn't talk about it. They didn't have that special blood bond like most siblings tend to, talking on the phone, discussing lives through the holidays, exchanging gifts and funny notes on Facebook. They just didn't grow up like that and Kairi knew it had been her fault.

"Hello Kairi." The voice over the phone sounded tired, drained - exactly how Kairi felt.

"Hi Heather, how are you holding up?" Kairi said softly.

"I'm about as all right as I can be." Heather said softly, "Its almost like dad all over again."

Both of their voices broke at the same moment. Sisters, strangers, holding back tears for the people they loved the most for almost all their lives.

"I know," Kairi started, swallowing her sadness, "I'm sorry I'm not there."

"Its all right. I know you are busy. Things get crazy whether or not you have kids and a family." Heather added, "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant like it sounded."

Kairi winced a little at her sisters statement. There was always a strange feeling between them. Kairi could never settle, never feel at home anywhere, it seemed there was an underlying sadness that always emanated from her. Heather could feel it, Heather could see it, but Heather dealt with it differently. Heather moved on, created a life, lived quite happily. Kairi couldn't get over how her sister could just be happy after what they went through, Heather couldn't understand why Kairi couldn't let go. They were at an impasse.

"No its fine. We both deal with things differently." Kairi added, "So you've talked to the police?"

"Yes." Heather continued, sounding more official, more in control, "Do you need, the, um, details?"

"No," Kairi stated firmly, "That's part of why I'm calling. This is going to end up being kind of a mess. A joint operation to solve why mom murdered that woman and why-," Kairi paused, slightly ashamed, "And why I was attacked about a few weeks back."

There was silence for a moment, "You, what?"

"I'm sorry Heather, I meant to call sooner, but I've been recovering and so has Appa," Kairi started but her sister interrupted.

"Why wouldn't you call me? Are you okay? You cant shut me out completely Kairi! I care about you!" Heather's voice began to tremble slightly.

"I'm really sorry. Things have been completely mad out here. I've been trying to recover and get my life back on track. Honestly I wasn't that badly injured but it turned my life upside down a bit." Kairi felt genuinely sorry.

"I know... I just-," Heather paused, taking a deep, calming breath, "Kairi we are all we have."

Kairi smiled, "You've got a lonely family to look after. You don't need to worry about me. I'm the older sister, I'd be doing the worrying if there was anything to be worried about. Everything will be okay. I just want you all to be safe."

"Just because you tell me not to worry doesn't mean I wont." Heather added.

Kairi sighed, "I know." She paused trying to re-order her thoughts, "How about I come out soon? We can talk things over in person and I can explain to you whats happening?"

"That would probably be good." Heather admitted, "I don't like you being so far with all that's going on." There were a few beats of silence, "They wont let me see her. The doctors are saying she's almost catatonic. Barely moves, barely eats, doesn't sleep. I'm worried about her."

Kairi felt tears welling in her eyes, "I know, so am I." Kairi took a deep breath and added, "I'll figure it out with work. They should be able to let me be mobile. I don't see how it will be an issue."

"Okay, well just let me know when you come out. The police were saying that the trial would be relatively small and painless considering mom's condition. Evidently violent deaths like this can happen in psych wards." Heather added in a cold voice, "I just wish I would have helped her. I visited her all the time. Nothing seemed different." A little bit of panic was setting in.

"Heather don't you dare do that to yourself. First of all you have shouldered almost all of the responsibility of mom. You have a family you need to worry about, first and foremost. DO not think that there is anything you could have done that could have stopped this. This is not your fault. At all." Kairi added vehemently.

She could hear her sister's silent sobs over the phone, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kairi started to feel the sadness well up inside of her, "We will get it figured out. I promise."

"I know Kairi. You always had a way of fixing things." Heather added, "I love you. Let me know when you'll be coming in. You can stay with us."

"Thanks Heather. I love you too and I'll keep you updated." Kairi finished and they hung up.

She wasn't too far from St. Bart's now. She would go in and talk to Molly maybe see if she could squat at her place for a few days until she could figure out a time to go and visit her sister. She'd need John to bring over her stuff. She didn't think she could take seeing Sherlock just yet. She was still so mad at him. The absolute idiot. She shook her head trying to dispel the small shred of logic and decency telling her to remember just _who_ Sherlock was. Murder was his life, his breath, his blood. He thrived off of it, she shouldn't think anything involving her should be different.

They didn't have a relationship. They shared a smoke and usually some angry looks. Kairi gulped, they shared a bed. But only for a night! It was nothing, absolutely nothing to him and she needed to remember that. The man was infuriating in every possible way. He was completely self obsessed, he didn't give a damn about anyone or anything outside of a case.

She needed to remember that to Sherlock, she was nothing but a case to solve and forget.


End file.
